Challenges
by Amberzlove
Summary: AU/Yaoi/Mpreg fic. Continuation of first story Misunderstood. Life has a lot of surprises for Goku and Vegeta. How will the new mates travel these adventures together?
1. Chapter 1

Challenges

By:

Me

_Continuation of "Misunderstood." This will not make a whole lot of sense if you don't read that story first. Also, this story will be much longer than the previous since "Misunderstood" had to move faster due to the critical health of Vegeta. That story was only a set up for this story and I hope your enjoy._

_{OO}_

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you said. _

_{OO}_

_AU/Yaoi fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter One**

It felt good to be outside in the sunshine enjoying this party with my family and friends. Just a little over six weeks ago, the last party had ended badly with my soon-to-be-mate falling terribly ill. I still couldn't believe how long it took me to figure out my feelings for Vegeta and now it still made my heart freeze up at the thought of how close I came to losing my mate. I smiled when I felt my Prince's ki flicker at me in response to my simmering emotions. I turned and regarded my mate sitting across the patio as he obligingly allowed our friends to come and give him well wishes for his recovery. Even distracted, Vegeta was looking out for me and soothing my raw emotions. He was a true Vegeta of the royal line of Vegetasei.

"Coin for your thoughts, Goku," Chichi said as she handed me a glass of cold lemonade and hopped into a chair to sit beside of me.

"Just remembering," I admitted as I sent a smile towards Vegeta before turning my attentions back towards my soon to be ex-wife, "I'm also a little nervous. Actually, I'm a whole lot nervous at the moment."

"You two are planning on telling everyone at the party today about your mating, aren't you?" Chichi asked with wide eyes as she caught on.

"Yes," I said as I sipped at my drink, "I am proud to call Vegeta my mate and want all of my friends to know this and accept me for who I am as a Saiyan. I don't want to keep secrets or make my _Llazzine_ feel like he is something I am ashamed of in any way shape of form."

"_Llazzine_?" Chichi echoed, "I heard that word before from you. What does it mean?"

"It's Saiyan," I answered proudly as I again looked up at my mate as he interacted with his children with veiled humor and tolerance, "It means 'beloved.'"

"You've got it bad," Chichi whistled out in appreciation as I blushed, "I think the mating has done both you and Vegeta a lot of good. You seem happier and he seems…he seems…I don't know how to explain it.…"

"At peace?" I offered as I softly smiled.

Chichi was right. Vegeta had calmed since our mating. I think it had more to do with him feeling centered again. My mate now had me to place his need to protect on and he finally understood why I had the strength level that I did. I was born to be his protector as well and he had accepted this fully without questioning or fussing about any equality differences. I had realized from the beginning of our mating why the royal line needed to protect. For Vegeta and his ancestors, this was their form of love.

Speaking of protecting my instincts were screaming at me again. I looked up to see that Vegeta had fallen asleep on one of those lounge chair thingies. My mate still got tired easily. I had warned Bulma that we should have waited on the party since it would be a week or two before the effects of Vegeta's illness would be completely gone.

"Excuse me," I muttered to Chichi as I hurried over and adjusted an umbrella so that Vegeta wouldn't get the full rays of the sun and get overheated.

My mate merely rolled over as his tail curled behind him on the lounge. I tucked a light towel over him in case he got chilled from the breeze that blew occasionally. When I turned around many were staring at me with varying looks on their face. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head as I pulled up a chair close to Vegeta. Even with our friends staring I didn't want to leave my Prince's back unprotected while he slept.

"Goku, I think it's time to tell everyone how you were key in Vegeta's recovery," Bulma called out softly so not to wake my mate.

"Don't you think Vegeta should be awake for this?" I asked as I looked with concern at the slumbering Saiyan and frowning at the thought that he would be angry at me for talking about our mating without his input.

"I think Dad would be highly uncomfortable with all eyes on him," Trunks offered as he took a seat between my two sons, "I think the anxiety of this story telling has been weighing on Dad's mind this whole time and that's why he's so worn out."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. Trunks knew his father well. I had been sensing my mate's anxiety levels as well. I motioned for everyone to gather and get comfortable. I settled in and began the edited tale of my trip to Hell and how I had came to the realization that Vegeta was my other half. Nobody interrupted me as I spoke and I was unable to read the looks on most of my friends' faces by the time my tale had ended.

"So you and Chichi aren't together anymore?" Krillin asked while 18 looked impassive as ever with just a hint of interest showing in her eyes.

"No," Chichi answered for me, "Goku and I had long since stopped really being a husband and wife. I still love Goku, but he and I had drifted apart over the years. Our divorce will be official in a couple of weeks. I'm happy for Vegeta and Goku."

"And you aren't upset by this?" Master Roshi addressed Chichi, "You didn't go all 'bang-bang-pow-pow-I'll kill you' crazy?"

"No she didn't," I answered, hiding a grin behind a hand, while Gohan and Goten held their mother back from going all "bang-bang-pow-pow-I'll kill you" crazy on the old hermit, "Bulma has also given the two of us her blessing and have annulled her marriage to my mate. She and Vegeta have not really been together for years as well."

"Tell me about it," Yamcha agreed before he flinched when Bulma turned on him and kicked him into the pool.

Light chuckles from behind me let me know that Vegeta had woken from his cat nap.

"Serves you right, Lamb-Chop," my mate called out to a dripping, scowling Yamcha as the smaller Saiyan sat up and stretched before turning baleful eyes on me, "Couldn't wait for me to be awake for this, Idiot? You didn't have to do this alone."

"Hush, you," I teased as I swatted at him with my tail, "I think you planned it this way, didn't you?"

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he passed me and smacked his tail playfully in my face without answering as he pulled a chair up to sit beside me before turning a death glare on the rest of the group, "Anybody have a problem with me and my honorable mate? I will accept all challenges to the right to my mate in a fight to the death. Bring it!"

"Leave it to Vegeta to turn a marriage announcement into a death threat," Tien called out making everyone burst into laughter, "Congratulations are in order. Both for Vegeta's health and for Goku's and Vegeta's bonding."

There were several catcalls and cheers for my mate and myself. I smiled widely as I watched Vegeta blink in confusion. My poor mate had thought that we would have a battle on our hands. My _Llazzine_ was even more confused when one person after another came over to congratulate us on our bonding.

"Has an alien race taken over the minds of your friends?" Vegeta discreetly whispered as he looked at the gathering with suspicion.

"No, Baby," I laughed out, "_Our_ friends are happy for us. I do see a few that are a little unsure and confused by the thought of us together, but they will come around and I could really care less if they don't."

"Don't call me 'Baby,'" Vegeta hissed as he flushed irritably and turned away from me with a snapping tail.

I merely wrapped my tail around his waist and dragged him protesting over to the catered food. Vegeta's anger dissipated at the assortment of his favorite foods, courtesy of Bulma, and he began loading a table full of his selections. I beamed when he sat and dug in with a vengeance. Oh, yeah. My mate's appetite was completely back to normal. I gathered my own selections of food and began to keep up with Vegeta in the eating department. I was fully at peace with everything at the moment. That went to Hell and a hand basket when I looked up and saw Oolong reaching out to touch the mark on Vegeta's neck.

"Mine!" I growled as I pulled my startled mate against my side and bared my sharp teeth at the shape shifting pig who stepped back fearfully.

People shouted and the Z fighters rose from their seats anxiously. I didn't care at the moment as I growled deep and low in the back of my throat.

"Kakarot? What the Hell?" Vegeta snapped before he twisted his neck and glared down at Oolong, "What did you do?"

"I…I was just reaching out to touch you," Oolong stammered out as he backed up.

"Just touching me wouldn't have made Kakarot react like this, Stupid," Vegeta snarled as he tried to internally soothe my rage before something seemed to dawn in his mind and twisted to stare back down at the shape shifter, "Where were you planning on touching me, Pig?"

"I was reaching out to touch that bite mark," Oolong admitted as he pointed at my mate's neck which made me pull him closer against me as my mate grunted in protest, "I was going to ask you what happened. It looks like a pretty nasty scar. I've never noticed it before."

Vegeta cursed loudly in Saiyanese before shoving me back into my chair with a surge of strength. He obligingly allowed me to wrap my arms around his waist as I continued to breathe hard and glare at the shape shifter.

"Dumb Ass, you never touch a Saiyan's claim mark," Vegeta snorted as he rested a soothing hand on my head and stroked gently, "That is one of the highest forms of disrespect in the Saiyan culture. It shows that you have no respect for Kakarot's claim on his mate. I have seen people lose arms for doing less than that to another's mate."

"Mr. Vegeta, we all need to understand more about being around a bonded couple," Gohan suggested as he watched us with wide eyes, "Father has never reacted like that before in the past. I think it would be best if we knew what not to do around the two of you since you are full blooded Saiyan."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted out as he forced me to look into his eyes, "Calm down. Everything is fine. I want more ribs. Go get them!"

I snapped up quickly as I headed towards the food. I shot a warning glare at Oolong as I passed him. I felt bad about my reaction, but the thoughts rolling through my head was that he better never try to touch my mate in such a private way ever again.

"Touching me or Kakarot won't be that big of a deal unless you are touching areas that a Saiyan finds to be too personal," Vegeta began as I got his requested food and wandered back feeling more like myself again, "Stop giggling, Pervert. Don't be crude, Pig. I'm not talking about our private parts since that is a given. You must remember to never touch my claim mark or either one of our tails."

"No claim mark. No tails," Oolong repeated before turning to me, "Sorry, Goku. No harm meant."

"Sorry that I overreacted," I sheepishly offered.

"Not your fault. You will revert to your Saiyan instincts if you feel that I am being compromised in any way. I would have done the same," Vegeta stated as he shook his head before turning back to everyone else, "No sparring with either of us for a few months. It will take some time for our more primitive instincts to realize that our mate is not being attacked. Do not tease using pretend hitting or kicking at either of us. Your throat will be ripped out before you can turn around."

"Great, Kami," Krillin breathed out in wonder, "Saiyan couples must have been something else to fight against if crossed."

"You have no idea," Vegeta agreed as he raised his head proudly, "Never stare too long at a bonded Saiyan's tail or claim mark. This is a sign that you are thinking of challenging for dominance. Either the Claimer or the Claimee will stand up for their right to their bonded. Saiyan mates are completely equal in their relationship to one another. Do not assume that either of us is submissive to the other."

"Seems like Goku snapped to attention when you ordered him to get you ribs," Yamcha laughed out before quieting at Vegeta's growl.

"My mate needed to feel like he was providing for me," Vegeta snarled, "It was the only way to calm his nerves. Never try to provide for another Saiyan's mate. It is different when you are simply handing either of us a plate of food that is already prepared, compared to specifically bringing food to one of us that you have made for them and them alone. A bonded will also see that as challenging his or her dominance. Keep all of that in mind and nobody will lose an arm or head."

"Sorry, Guys," I called out as I again rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "I didn't mean to bring the party mood down."

"You didn't," Vegeta declared as he tore into the ribs that I had brought him much to my happiness, "Your brat was right. I should have realized that I needed to go over the proper etiquette in dealing with Saiyan mates. Nobody on Earth would know how to act around the two of us. Your outburst could have been avoided."

I grinned widely as I exchanged happy glances with my friends and family. Vegeta had truly mellowed. My _Llazzine_ would never have been able to admit he had been wrong or give anyone, especially one of my sons, any credit for being right before. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion when Vegeta pushed half of his ribs at me. My grin widened when I realized that he was providing food for me as well. I dug in and laughed when he rolled his eyes at me with a whispered "Idiot." I was beginning to love that word. Who'd have ever thought, right?

"You were wonderful today," I complimented my mate as we got ready for bed that evening; "I can't get over how well you did with everyone."

"You act as if I have no social skills," Vegeta groused as he sat with his back facing me on the bed while he pulled off his shirt and swim trunks, "I know how to behave myself. I just chose not to in the past. There is a difference."

I didn't answer as I crawled up to lick at the exposed claim mark on his shoulder from behind him. My mate sighed and arched his neck to give me more access. Oolong's move earlier in the day had made it imperative to reassert my bond to my mate. I pulled Vegeta under me before kissing down his body to pleasure him with my mouth.

"Kakarot," my Prince moaned as I teased his length.

His soft cries and mews went on until finally I drove him over the edge of pleasure. Lifting his hips I slid deep within Vegeta as he looked up at me with needy eyes. I was thankful for the fact that Saiyan males did not need to be prepared like a human for intercourse.

"My mate," I whispered before I bit down to reclaim the smaller Saiyan in the same spot on his shoulder and again our bond flared, "You are my Love."

Vegeta cried out and then gasped as I began to rock into him. I licked my lips and again tasted my _Llazzine's_ spicy blood which thrilled my tastes buds and flamed my passtion. We moved as one against one another until finally I spent myself within him after an intense ride.

"I'm yours," my mate panted out as I pulled out of him and covered us up in in the blankets of what was now our bed, "I love you, but Idiot, I am tired. No more."

I chuckled as I nipped playfully at his neck and nipples before settling him against me. Vegeta and I fell asleep to one another's deep purrs. The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. I sniffed and realized that my mate's scent was hours old. I panicked before I felt his ki flicker at me to let me know that he was well and close.

I threw on my clothes and IT'd to where my mate was.

"_Llazzine_!" I gasped out as I saw my Prince stand from looking through what looked like some storage boxes, "Don't do that to me. I didn't know where you were. You scared me."

"We are not attached at the hip," Vegeta grumbled as he leaned against me to settle my heart rate back down and his tail wrapped around my own in comfort, "Calm down. I've just been looking through some of my old belongings."

"For what?" I asked as I looked curiously at the things that I saw strewn about.

"For a wooden box about as big as your hand," Vegeta explained as he bent back down giving me a nice view of his backside through his standard training suit, "Stop admiring my ass and help me look!"

Blushing beet-red, I bent down and began looking through some of the unopened boxes. Eyes on me made me look back to see Vegeta licking his lips as he stared at _my_ backside.

"Pervert," I squealed as I sat down heavily before grinning as Vegeta let out a peal of laughter while he began to look through the box he had opened in front of him.

We worked in companionable silence before I found a wooden box and held it up for Vegeta to see. The Prince crawled over and tenderly took the box from me and settled beside me.

"Ah!" my mate sighed as he stroked a finger over the carved top and opened the box.

I looked and saw what looked like two necklaces inside of the box. The necklaces were thick-looking, navy roping with an ornate, four-inch bead that fit over the roping like a glove in the middle. They were beautiful.

"These are Saiyan bonding necklaces," Vegeta explained with a wistful look on his face, "My father had these special made for me when I was born. Most Saiyan necklaces are just the cord, but the metal-tube bead represents a royal bonding. You and I would have exchanged these on our bonding day."

"They are beautiful, _Llazzine_," I admitted as I looked at the necklaces in awe.

Vegeta smirked up at me before selecting one of the necklaces and reaching up and fastening it around my neck. It fell just at the beginning of my chest bone so it was neither too long or too tight. Warmth rushed through our bond and I quickly picked up the second necklace and reverently fastened it around my mate's neck.

"You are so beautiful," I purred as I admired my strong mate with my claim mark and the necklace that represented our bonding.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted in a good humor before hauling me up on my feet, "Food and then training, but let's put this all away first. This is all I have left of Vegetasei."

"What is all of this?" I asked as I bent down and pulled out what looked like a wall hanging.

"Some stuff Napa grabbed," my mate admitted as he ran a hand over the soft fabric, "Fool thought he would decorate our cabins on Frieza's ship so I wouldn't feel homesick. He never even got to hang up anything. Frieza wanted it all burned, but I was able to hide some of the items away on a small planet. Grabbed the stuff years later to bring here since it was all I had left after you killed Frieza."

Vegeta gasped when I pulled him into a sudden hug. Nobody should ever have to go through losing not only their family, but their whole way of life.

"I'm fine, Idiot," the smaller Saiyan grunted as he pushed against my hold.

"I'm not," I admitted as I cradled my mate closer and he relaxed when he felt how upset I really was.

"Who's the Baby?" Vegeta asked as he swayed me gently side to side and then sighed at my sniffles, "I survived, Kakarot. Let it go."

I nodded and slowly released my mate and scrubbed at my face.

"Let's decorate our bedroom with this," I suggested as I looked at Vegeta's belongings, "I want you to teach me more about Vegetasei."

"Teach you? Fine, but are you sure about using all of this?" Vegeta laughed out as he looked around at the boxes, "Some of what Nappa grabbed is butt-ugly."

I gasped in embarrassment when I lifted a framed picture up of a couple of Saiyans being very friendly with one another. My face again turned a dark shade of red.

"Oh," Vegeta groaned as he snatched the picture from me with a blush, "That is a representation of a fertility ritual. I have no idea why Nappa would have taken this with us. There was no way in Hell that he and I…_ugh_!"

"'Ugh' is the right word," I snapped out angrily at the thought of Nappa touching my mate intimately before settling down when Vegeta thumped his tail in my face, "He probably just grabbed things at random. I'm guessing you got little warning that Frieza was taking you from your home."

"Correct," Vegeta agreed as he pulled out some of the wall hangings and a few knick knacks and dumped them in my arms, "Here. These are acceptable. Do with them what you want. Feed me."

I grinned down at my mate and wrapped my tail around Vegeta before I IT'd us to the kitchen. Trunks jumped in surprise before groaning.

"Please tell me that you two are not going to just appear randomly all over the place?" the boy demanded, "My heart can't take it."

"Grow a set, Brat," Vegeta smirked before going and sitting by his son while I looked through the refrigerator to feed my mate after I had carefully set all of the Saiyan decorations on the counter.

I hummed happily when I found a bunch of leftovers from the party and quickly set about heating everything and placing it on the table for our breakfast. The two of us dug in contentedly.

"Dad, what is that around your neck?" Trunks suddenly asked as he looked at the necklace around Vegeta's neck in curiosity, "You never wear jewelry."

"A Saiyan bonding necklace," Vegeta grunted out before leveling a look at his son, "Never told you about them, huh? There is a lot you need to learn about your other half, Brat. Be prepared to start having lessons on your true culture when you are home from college."

Trunks blinked in surprise before looking like he had just won the lottery.

"Yes, Sir," Trunks agreed as he looked at me ecstatically since his father was voluntarily going to spend time with him, "Thanks, Dad. Can Goten come too if he wants to learn about our culture?"

Vegeta grunted and went back to his food as Trunks and I exchanged happy looks over his head. It seemed that my mate was starting to settle into a life where he was a participant again instead of just a spectator. Trunks took his leave with a skip in his step while Vegeta and I went up to our bedroom to drop off the Saiyan artifacts.

"What the Hell?" Vegeta growled as he saw that our bedroom was now a construction site, "Woman!"

"Don't 'Woman' me," Bulma snarled back at her former lover, "Let me tell you how great it was to wake up to the sound of you and Goku having sex last night! I am putting up soundproof walls in your bedroom, thank you very much!"

Vegeta had frozen in place, but snapped to attention when I squeaked in mortification.

"You crude Woman!" the Prince hissed, "Watch your tongue around my mate! Our sex life is none of your business!"

"That is why you are getting soundproof walls!" Bulma shrieked as she glared at Vegeta.

"Fine!" my mate snapped.

"Great!" Bulma gritted out, "Nice necklace! Is that one of the bonding necklaces you spoke to me about last year?"

"Yes," Vegeta spat out as I looked on in confusion at their antics.

"Suits you two," Bulma continued before turning around with a sniff.

I had a hard time keeping a straight face as I placed everything that I was holding into my chest of drawers out in the hallway while my mate and Bulma continued to snipe at one another. It seems that this was their regular form of conversation. I easily could translate the whole conversation between the two as: "Here is a bonding present for you" "Thank you very much" "You two suit one another" "I know" "I hope you are happy" "I hope the same for you."

"Ready to train?" I interrupted as the two stared one another down.

"Gladly," Vegeta snorted out as he turned and flicked his tail at Bulma, "Have this done before nightfall, Woman."

"Bite me," Bulma snapped before backing up when Vegeta whirled and snapped his teeth at her, "Fine, Grouch!"

Bulma smiled at me good naturedly before turning back to soundproofing the walls. It seems that this was one of the best things she could have done because the next few months my mate and I got to know one another very intimately. We were also very loud. Saiyan love making was intense and passionate. Vegeta and I found a balance with one another and soon we were able to beginning sparring with our friends and family again. All traces of my mate's illness were completely erased as if nothing had ever happened.

Vegeta had made good on his promise to teach Trunks and I about Vegetasei. Even Goten and Gohan had joined in occasionally on the lessons. I marveled at the rich culture that the Saiyans had created. I especially loved the language and enjoyed being able to speak our native tongue to my Prince. Nearly a year of peace went by for Vegeta and I before something arrived to interrupt our bliss. A ship landed on Earth. A ship that Vegeta recognized and blasted off without a word to intercept.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/Yaoi fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Two**

Nearly a year of peace went by for Vegeta and I before something arrived to interrupt our bliss. A ship landed on Earth. A ship that Vegeta recognized and blasted off without a word to intercept.

"Who is it?" I asked feeling nervous as I caught up to my mate and I flew towards the landing spot.

"It's a Telyndian vessel," Vegeta explained grimly, "I think it might be an old friend of Frieza's named Drugan. I don't know why he is here. Drugan had no stomach for fighting. His strengths were double-handed business dealings. Screwed a lot of different races in the name of greed and Frieza."

"Maybe he just needs to restock or something," I suggested hopefully as we landed among some of the other Z fighters that had felt the strange ki coming from the ship.

My mate said nothing. He merely stood with his arms crossed staring at the ship. I didn't like the feeling that this "Drugan" guy had some kind of a history with Vegeta. I glanced around and saw that Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo were looking over at me grimly.

"Goku, what's going on?" Krillin asked as he and Piccolo walked towards me and warily eyed the strange craft.

"I'm not sure," I answered as we all waited for something to happen, "Vegeta thinks he recognizes the ship. It could be an old friend of Frieza's by the name of Drugan. I have my hopes that maybe if it is Drugan then he is only here to restock or ask for help. Stay on your toes everyone. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Listen to Kakarot," Vegeta stated emotionlessly with his back to us since his eyes hadn't left the ship, "Drugan is not one to underestimate. Fucker always has tricks up his sleeves. He has no fighting power levels, but has been known to use weapons of surprise that he has stolen from advanced races out in space. It's no telling what he has collected or stolen over the years."

It did not go unnoticed by me that my mate's tail was puffed and moving with jerky, angry movements. This spoke of Vegeta's anxiety levels and set my teeth on edge. I stiffened when the ship doors opened and a rather good looking humanoid exited the ship. When my mate growled I knew that this creature was indeed, Drugan. The man had caramel colored skin and purple eyes and hair. He was dressed flamboyantly and practically skipped out of the ship. His scent made my lips curl in distaste. Drugan smelled like a cheap prostitute with too much cologne and an underlying smell of old sweat. His very presence disgusted me and made my hackles rise.

"Prince Vegeta!" Drugan gushed as he walked up to my mate, "It has been so long. _My_, look at how you have grown. So handsome, but you had always been such a looker, even as a child. I couldn't take my eyes off of you the first time we met. You had such a presence back then and it has only improved with age. Shame we couldn't have gotten to know one another better."

"Drugan, what are you doing here?" Vegeta pressed as he narrowed his eyes at the alien and drew back at the male's awful stench with a wrinkled nose of disgust, "You are acting as if we are longtime friends. The last I saw you was when I was thirteen and Nappa threw you out of my personal quarters that you had broken into while we were away on a mission. I haven't missed your presence since that day. Don't you dare talk about me as if you know me, Prick. You should address a Prince with more respect."

My mind was still trying to process this new information. Drugan had broken into my mate's room when he was just a thirteen year old child? Nappa had thrown the filth out? My opinion on Nappa raised considerably in my mind. I itched to wrap my hands around Drugan's neck and didn't mind the aggressive thoughts running through my head for once.

"Darling, how could you be so cold?" Drugan pouted before stepping back when I growled at him before he turned back to my mate, "Who is this? Another Saiyan? I thought your race was extinct except for you, Poppet? I heard about your two bodyguards' demise."

"Watch your mouth!" I snapped as I moved forward to stand beside my Prince and shook in anger at the Telyndian's audacity, "You will never speak to my mate with such familiarity. I will rip your head off if you continue to disrespect Vegeta. He is not your 'Darling' anything, Bastard."

"Oh, but he is," Drugan drawled out making Vegeta and I start in surprise, "You see I own him. I bought him long ago from Frieza, but the contract stated that I would have to wait until Frieza no longer needed his little flying monkey any longer. I was so pleased to hear when Frieza was finally taken care of since I could scoop up my yummy, little Prince. You are such a naughty boy to have disappeared on me back then, Vegeta. I have come to collect what is mine now."

"I am going nowhere with you!" Vegeta growled as his power level rose and he turned Super Saiyan which I quickly followed as our fellow fighters took defensive stances near us, "I don't know what sick, perverted things that you are thinking, but I will have no part of it! How dare you work out any kind of a deal with that fucking lizard in regards to my person! I am Prince Vegeta the last of the pure, royal line and I am owned by no one!"

"Darling, I have a binding contract that states you are," Drugan grinned out as he held up some sort of document that he pulled from out of his frilly jacket, "This gives me full right to ownership of one, Prince Vegeta, who will serve me at I see fit. You look _so_ delicious as a blonde. I like this new form, sweet Prince."

Drugan licked his lips as he glanced up and down my mate and I roared powering to Super Saiyan Level Two as I placed myself in front of my simmering Prince. I was satisfied to see my friends gathering around Vegeta and I, preparing to battle beside us if it was necessary. I was going to kill this arrogant fucker.

"Bullshit!" I gritted out as my tail slashed angrily behind me before Vegeta powered up to my level and pushed me aside.

"Fuck off, Drugan," my mate haughtily sneered out as he set his hands on his hips, "Keep your filthy dreams to yourself. I wouldn't wipe my feet on you. You're not a fighter. Give it up already. You don't stand a single chance of stopping us from erasing your existence here and now. Whatever tricks you have up your sleeves will not work. I think I just may let Kakarot deal with you. He does seem to be itching to fight you. You have never met someone with the tenacity of Kakarot before, Loser."

"Now, now, Prince," Drugan beamed out waving a naughty finger at my mate, "If the contract is not upheld then forthwith you and everything on this planet will be destroyed. You see these contracts are upheld by the strongest of laws. I always make sure that my contracts are non-negotiable. Makes life so much easier when the contract is enforced by the Universal Court of Law, don't you know?"

Vegeta frowned and powered down to snatch the contract from Drugan's hand. I stayed at my power level and again stepped in front of my mate. I stared down the Telyndian with my teeth bared in rage.

"I'll be damned if any contract will let you take Vegeta," I snarled protectively.

"Leave," Piccolo stated calmly as he glared at Drugan in distaste, "You and your slave contract are not welcome here. Others have tried to destroy this planet and they are now dead. I would suggest you go before you join the rest of Earth's so called 'destroyers' down in Hell. I will warn you that not only will you have to deal with the Z fighters, but also with two full blooded Saiyans. You stand not a chance."

"Back off," Yamcha warned, "You don't want to mess with Vegeta and Goku. Your ass will be grass and they will be the king lawnmowers. We've all seen it before, Asshole."

I glanced back to see Vegeta continuing to study the contract with a frown on his face. I looked back to Drugan with a hiss as he drew closer.

"Back off!" I warned as I followed his movements with my eyes.

The alien smirked before frowning when he began to study my mate. Drugan had noticed the claim mark on Vegeta's shoulder. He pushed a button on a bracelet on his arm and was suddenly behind me.

"Who has marked what is mine?" Drugan growled as he reached to touch my _Llazzine's_ shoulder as I whirled around and witnessed the action.

I didn't even know how it happened, but I was Super Saiyan Level Four in a blink of an eyes and I had Drugan dangling by his shirt front. I pulled him up to my eye level and growled low into his face. I had been wanting to do this to him practically from the moment that I met the Jerk.

"Touch my mate! Look at my mate and you are dead!" I snarled through narrowed eyes, "Vegeta belongs to no one. I will end you here and now. I'll empty that vile mind of yours of all the dirty thoughts you have been thinking about my mate! You want to challenge my right to my bonded, then challenge accepted."

Drugan gasped as I continued to twist his shirt front so I could choke the life out of him. This felt good. This too was Saiyan.

"Drop him, Kakarot," Vegeta ordered as he walked up beside me and rested a calming hand on my shoulder, "Now. I won't ask you twice, Idiot."

I complied with my Prince's wishes, but pulled my mate against my chest when Drugan came back up spluttering. The "Idiot" had helped calm me. I still couldn't believe that such a derogatory word used as a pet name could fill me with much warmth. A lot had changed since my mating with Vegeta and this Asshole wasn't going to interfere.

"This is a binding contract," Vegeta began which made me stiffen in shock before my mate's internal touch soothed my raw nerves, "Clever to use the court of law that you did, Drugan, but you missed the fact that this contract is for Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei."

"Yes," Drugan agreed as he snatched the contract back from my smirking mate, "So? You _are_ Prince Vegeta. What of it?"

"I have not been Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei for nearly a year," Vegeta laughed out as he smirked haughtily at the male, "The minute I allowed my mate to claim me I became Prince Vegeta formerly of Vegetasei and now Earth. You see kind of like how the humans here take one another's last name when married, a Saiyan that is claimed is considered to now come from his bonded' s home sector. I allowed my mate to bite me. I did not bite him so I am the claimed mate. Kakarot is of Earth and so am I now. So let me make this perfectly clear to you, Ass Wipe, in actuality, I belong to Kakarot and Kakarot belongs to me. You have no claim here. Get on your fucking ship and leave."

I grinned allowing my fangs to show as I cradled my mate close. Take that, Drugan. You can't pull a fast one on my mate. Vegeta is one of the smartest warriors I had ever met.

"Owned!" Yamcha laughed out as he flipped Drugan his middle finger, "Take that Prissy Pants. See ya, wouldn't want ta be ya!"

Drugan gritted his teeth and obviously began to simmer angrily as his eyes switched between Vegeta and me. He stepped back and then began smiling evilly.

"We shall see," the slime grinned out before a bright light burst from his ship and blinded all of us completely.

Everyone present cried out in pain. I felt my mate snatched out of my arms and I bellowed in rage. I could see nothing, but I stumbled forward at the sounds of my mate's snarls. I heard Vegeta scream and then a deafening screech made my body seize up before everything went black.

I woke to someone shaking my shoulder and I fuzzily tried to remember what had happened. The memory returned to me in sudden clarity. Vegeta? Where was my mate? My eyes shot open and I had to blink for several moments to clear the spots from my vision. I realized that a lot of time had passed by since Vegeta had bested Drugan on his damn contract. I stumbled up to see Trunks, Goten, and Gohan helping everyone up off the ground. Drugan's ship was gone and I panicked when I realized that so was Vegeta.

"I've been so worried," Gohan said to me as I froze in horror while he helped a groggy Piccolo to stand on his feet, "When you didn't come home three days ago, Bulma called me in a panic. Goten, Trunks and I have been searching for you ever since. What happened? Bulma said something about an alien ship that landed on Earth. Are you okay? Father?"

I had been unconscious for three days?! My mate has been in Drugan's clutches for three days without me there to protect him?! Drugan?! The Bastard that had hinted at the dirty things he wanted to do to my mate?! Kami!

"Goku! Where is my father?" Trunks demanded as he looked around before Goten ran up and jerked both he and Gohan back away from me as I exploded in a rage.

"**DRUGAN!**" I screamed as I powered back up to Super Saiyan Level Four.

My power level continued to grow as I searched the universe for my mate's ki. I cursed in Saiyan when I couldn't find it. The Bastard must have ki cuffed my _Llazzine_. Three days. What the Hell had Drugan done to Vegeta in those three days?

"**No! No! No! No! No!**" I howled as my ki grew and began to destroy the land around me and my sons and friends had to back away or be destroyed by the power surge.

"Calm yourself, Son," Piccolo yelled over the chaos, "You and Vegeta are mated. Can you lock in on his whereabouts through your bond? You can't help Vegeta if you lose control. Get it together, you fool!"

I gritted my teeth as I forced myself to calm back down. I panted heavily as I shook in rage. It took me time, but I eventually reached deep in myself to my core that was now explicably intertwined with my Prince. Through our bond I searched the universe. I felt my mate's spirit flicker weakly. My eyes snapped open. I knew where Vegeta was.

"Hold it!" Trunks snapped as I reached two fingers up to my forehead, "I'm going with you."

I bared my teeth, but my mate's son held himself straight as he glared at me. He looked like a replica of his father. He stood directly in front of me with a look to kill in his eyes.

"I'm! Going! With! You!" Trunks gritted out as Goten moved up behind his best friend.

"Gohan and I are going too," Goten stated, "We'll help you get your mate back, Dad."

"I'll go as well," Piccolo agreed, "We may have a battle on our hands, Son. You might need assistance to rescue Vegeta. Let's stop being stubborn and go already."

I shook myself roughly and snapped my tail in agitation. Piccolo was right. Damn, Drugan. What other tricks would he try? Fuck!

"Grab hold," I snapped as I motioned to Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Goten, "Krillin, you, Tien, and Yamcha go let Bulma and Chichi know what is going on. We'll be back as fast as we can. Gather the dragonballs. There may be a need for them."

I didn't wait for an answer and IT'd to my mate's location. I growled when the five of us materialized in what looked like a courtroom. Drugan was there arguing with a large being of some sort and looked up at me in surprise. Red filled my vision and I tried to move forward, but was stopped by a force field that froze my muscles.

"Drugan, you scum, where is my mate!?" I bellowed at him in a rage as the rest in my group powered up and pushed against the force that was holding them in place.

"Where is he?!" Trunks yelled as he and my sons powered up to Super Saiyans.

Drugan sputtered in shock.

"How the Hell did you get here?" the horrid male yelled as he wrinkled his forehead in confusion, "Damn, flying monkeys! More annoying than space ticks. Leave! I'm conducting business here."

I growled loudly before freezing in place. I focused in on a crumbled form behind where Drugan stood and noticed the limp tail first. Vegeta was cuffed and unconscious on the floor. His clothes were ripped and torn as if he had been in a scuffle and his gloves and boots were missing. I was livid and my rage became focused enough to shatter the shield that kept me frozen.

"Vegeta!" I cried as I shoved past Drugan and dropped down to cradle my mate and hissed at the alien scent that covered my Prince, "_Llazzine_!? Llazzine, wake up! What have you done to my mate, you Asshole?"

"How did you break my hold on you?" the large, blue, egg-shaped being demanded as he rounded on me, "Who has disturbed the Universal Court of Law? This is highly inappropriate behavior and there had better be a good explanation for this desecration of civility."

"My Saiyan name is Kakarot. My Earth name is Goku Son," I declared angrily as I checked my mate for any signs of injury or mistreatment and hissed at the needle marks that lined my mate's arms, "There was no civility in what Drugan has done to Vegeta and I. That…that _beast_ over there came and said that he owned my mate. When Vegeta proved to him that his contract was null and void he knocked me out and kidnapped the Prince. I have come to get my mate back. I have no idea what Drugan has done to him while I was unconscious for three damn days. I fear that Drugan used my Prince's vulnerable state to have his way with my mate without Vegeta' s permission."

"Is this true, Drugan?" the being demanded as he rounded on the kidnapper.

"Vegeta was mine years before they mated and…." Drugan began before the being hissed at him.

"You dare to bring a slave contract before this court?" the being declared, "At one time that document was legal, but once the Prince became mated you no longer had a claim. You may have made a case if you had claimed the Prince years ago, but now you have no legal right to touch a hair on Prince Vegeta' s head."

"But I couldn't find my property," Drugan wailed, "I bought him fair and square from Frieza. I have proof of receipt."

"Vegeta is not property!" I retorted as I supported my limp mate, "What have you done to him? Did you fucking rape my mate? If you touched him intimately or harmed him in any way, I'll…."

"Silence!" the being cut me off before rounding on Drugan, "You have come into this courtroom and lied about your claims. You kidnapped Prince Vegeta from his mate and kept him drugged and ki cuffed which is against universe laws. Did you touch him while he was unconscious? Speak and know that you cannot lie in this courtroom because I always know the truth. Speak quickly! I am not in the mood for any more of this, Drugan."

"No," Drugan whined, "But he is mine and…."

"Silence!" the being's voice boomed making everyone in the room cringe at the sound, "Drugan, slavery has been outlawed for decades. You are hereby found guilty and convicted of owning a slaving contract, kidnapping, and perjuring yourself in court. You are also found guilty for the illegal weaponry that you have on your ship. You will spend the rest of eternity in Hell!"

Drugan screamed before disappearing in a flash of light. Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks, and I were speechless as we looked at the blue alien. I felt nervous and hunched over my mate to shield him as best as I could. The rest of my group must have been freed because they hurried over and stood in front of Vegeta and I, ready to defend.

"Peace. I mean you no harm. I am Judge Lenay the Supreme Judge of this courtroom," the Judge stated as he stared us down, "Drugan came to me claiming that his property had been stolen from him and he needed a new contract to keep anyone from taking what was his. I knew he was lying from the start and was just beginning to question the filth when you interrupted court proceedings."

"I would apologize to you if I felt like I was wrong. I simply wanted to find my mate. I was scared for his life," I explained as I adjusted Vegeta in my arms and tested the ki cuffs that bond his wrists together to see if I could break them without hurting my mate, "I respect your courts, Judge Lenay, because they seem just, but I thought I was coming to battle for the life of my mate. I came to fight to the death if it was needed."

"Prince Vegeta is that important to you?" Judge Lenay asked.

"He is my world," I declared before turning to my two sons as I stood with my mate in my arms, "These two are my children. They are important to me as well. Nearly my whole family is here to assist me in bringing my mate home. I don't know what I would do without Vegeta."

"Vegeta belongs back home to be with our Dad," Goten added as Gohan nodded his head, "We did not mean to offend your court-thingy. But being the mate of our Dad makes Vegeta family too. Family fights for family."

"Prince Vegeta is my father," Trunks called out as he hurried over to see his father and sent a worried look down at my mate, "Drugan had no right to take Dad away from Goku. That scum took my Dad not only from his mate, but also my sister and I."

"Vegeta is one of us," Piccolo agreed as he folded his arms across his chest, "I would have fought to bring him home as well."

"So be it," Judge Lenay spoke, "This courtroom recognizes the bonding of Prince Vegeta to his honorable mate Kakarot also known as Goku Son. Let none tear asunder a bond such as yours. You are free to go."

"Judge Lenay?" I asked, "Was Drugan speaking the truth? Did he…did he touch my mate? Did he…."

"Prince Vegeta was not touched intimately by Drugan," the Judge interrupted gently, "Rest your mind, Goku Son."

I breathed a large sigh of relief and sagged in exhaustion as I cuddled my unconscious mate closer. The stress of the whole situation was starting to get to me. I smiled happily when the ki cuffs on Vegeta' s wrists clicked apart and fell to the courtroom floor. Judge Lenay must have telepathic and telekinetic powers of some sort. It felt good to be able to feel my mate's ki again, but he remained still in my arms which worried me tremendously.

"You will need to rest," Judge Lenay added, "Stay in the courtroom's guest quarters. That way you can rebuild your strength to go home. One of my medical attendants has already examined Prince Vegeta to determine what drug Drugan used on your mate. I was furious when Drugan brought him in here unconscious and I insisted that he be examined. The medical examiner will come and let you know how much longer it will take for Prince Vegeta to rouse."

"You have my deepest respect and gratitude," I spoke as I powered back down to my normal form, "I don't have words enough to thank you for all you have done."

The Judge nodded in an odd little weeble-wobbly way. I guess being egg-shaped kind of limits your movements. A more humanoid looking alien led all of us to some comfy-looking rooms. Gohan took charge since I was too focused on my mate.

"Trunks you and Goten take that room. Piccolo you and I will share this room over here so Dad and Mr. Vegeta can have some privacy," Gohan advised as he helped me open the door to my room so I could tuck my mate into the soft bed, "I'm sure Mr. Vegeta will be okay, Dad. He has survived a lot more than this and he now has you to support him."

"I hope so," I whispered as I finally looked up at the other four, "I'll come get you if there are any problems. I want to go home as soon as possible so get some sleep. And…thank you. Thank you for being there for Vegeta and I."

The four nodded before taking their leave. Gohan closed the door as they left and I fretted over my still mate. The needle marks made my blood boil and I used some fresh water to wipe the puncture wounds clean on each arm. An hour crept by, but I couldn't rest since Vegeta' s scent seemed off to me and I was beside myself with worry. A small knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I called as I put myself between the door and my unconscious mate.

"Goku Son?" a humanoid alien asked as he entered the room and waited until I nodded, "I am the forensic medical examiner that looked at Prince Vegeta. I have been running the tests on the blood samples that I took and have the results."

"Oh," I gasped as I hurried forward, "Did you discover what that…that…_thing_ used on my mate? Is he going to wake soon?"

"I have discovered the drugs and there is a small problem," the medical doctor began making me get nervous, "I was able to analyze the drugs in Prince Vegeta's blood samples and I also investigated Drugan's ship. The criminal initially used a strong electric current to knock the Prince unconscious which has not left any lasting damage. He then used a pretty basic narcotic in very high doses to keep Prince Vegeta knocked out via injections."

"Damn," I growled as I wished to bring Drugan back and murder the Asshole.

"I am sorry to say that there is more," the doctor continued, "Drugan also used a very rare and highly illegal drug on the Prince as well."

"What? What kind of a drug?" I hissed out as I looked worriedly back at my _Llazzine_.

"Drugan, it disgusts me to say, had an infatuation with Prince Vegeta when your mate was just a child," the medical doctor continued, "I read his journal and discovered that he planned on forcing himself on Prince Vegeta in the hopes to gain affection out of your mate. You see the second drug will force the Prince to go into an early heat that is out of his normal cycle. It is unfortunately too late to stop the drug's effects."

"He was planning to…_**I am going to Hell and killing him right now**_!" I ground out as I curled my hands into fists.

"And leave your mate in his time of need?" the Doctor asked sobering me up quickly, "Vegeta will not wake for another two or three days. I assume you two have discussed what occurs during a cycle of heat?"

I blushed because Vegeta had explained to me in great detail what would happen when he or I had our heat. I nodded and looked again at my still mate. Vegeta was going to be livid when everything was said and done.

"I was hoping you could get energy by normal rest, but I have taken the liberty of bringing you a kindon bean for each of you. You have a similar version of this on Earth. I think you call it a senzu bean, am I correct?" the medical doctor offered as he handed me six beans while I nodded my head, "Take this and get you and your group home. Give one to Vegeta when he wakes so he will have the energy to get through his heat. I am sorry that I didn't have better news for you."

"No," I denied as I shook the alien's hand in thanks, "You have really helped me figure out how to care for my mate. You have my gratitude. Would it be okay to take one of these blankets with me so that I can keep Vegeta warm?"

"Of course," the doctor agreed with a nod.

I ate one of the kindon beans and felt my strength return in a rush once the alien doctor had left. I shouted out the door to rouse the others and then quickly wrapped my mate up as the boys and Piccolo entered the room in confusion.

"Eat this," I ordered as I handed each of them one of the beans, "I've already eaten mine. We need to go home now."

"What's going on?" Gohan asked as he chewed the bean and blinked as he recharged, "Father, you look a little freaked."

"I can't explain right now," I said as I turned away to pick up Vegeta, "I just need to get you guys home and deal with what Drugan did to Vegeta."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/Yaoi fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Three**

My mind raced with varying thoughts of what was going to occur over the next few days. I was so concentrated on figuring out all the details that I didn't realize that the way I worded my statement might not have been the best in terms of not causing panic. Trunks head snapped up and he looked at his father and then me in horror.

"What?" Trunks gasped out, "What's wrong with Dad? What did Drugan do? I thought Judge Lenay said that Drugan hadn't done anything? Goku…."

"Calm down, Trunks," I started, "Look…."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Trunks screeched reminding me a lot of his mother, "Tell me what is happening to my Dad! Don't think because I am just half Saiyan that I haven't noticed that my Dad's scent smells different even under all that Drugan-stench."

"I don't have time for this!" I snarled growing angry, "We need to go. Now!"

Gohan and Goten held Trunks back as he turned Super Saiyan in his anger. It was impressive that this boy was daring to stand up to me despite his lower ki level compared to mine. The kid had a lot of guts.

"My father is the Prince of all Saiyans," Trunks gritted out through clenched teeth as he strained against my sons' hold on him, "I am my father's first born son. I too am a Prince. You will answer me, Goku. What happened to my Dad?"

My Saiyan instincts flared and I growled deeply at this boy that was stopping me from being able to care for my mate. I gently placed Vegeta into Piccolo's surprised arms before calmly walking up to my mate's seething son. Trunks grunted when I hauled him up by his collar to glare into his eyes. I was able to marvel that my mate's son glared at me right back without hesitation or fear.

"I am the honorable mate of his Royal Highness, Prince Vegeta," I explained with a calm voice while my eyes smoldered in anger, "When the Prince is unable to speak on his own behalf then it is my right as his mate to do so for him. When I tell you that we do not have time to speak, then you will _listen_. What Drugan has done is none of your business, Boy. If you had let me finish I could have told you that Vegeta will be fine in a few days."

I placed Trunks back on his feet and continued to glare at him until he powered back down in surrender. Goten immediately placed a calming hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Dad has never led us wrong before, Trunks," Goten soothed, "Just calm down. I'm sure your father is going to be okay if my Dad says so."

"Having a temper tantrum is not helping your father right now," Gohan added making Trunks blush.

"I'm not having a temper tantrum! I'm just worried about Dad," Trunks snapped before turning to me, "Goku…."

"Your father is going to be fine, but he and I will need to handle something that only has to do with pure Saiyans," I interrupted, "Once he and I handle our business we will come straight home and explain everything. I promise. I will not allow anything to hurt my mate, okay?"

"Excuse me," Piccolo said interrupting everything, "Son, come get your mate. Short-Stack is damn heavy!"

We all looked over and saw Piccolo holding Vegeta out in his arms as far away from himself as possible. I couldn't help myself. I laughed and soon my sons and Trunks joined in as well. This whole situation was absurd.

"Goku Son!" Piccolo snapped angrily and I hurried over to accept my mate back into my arms.

I tenderly cradled the smaller Saiyan and realized that Vegeta's skin was beginning to radiate extra warmth. His heat was coming on fast. There was no more time to waste on idiotic children that were too big for their own britches.

"Let's go," I ordered as everyone grabbed ahold of me, "I need to get you guys home so that this can all be over as quickly as possible."

I gathered my energy and focused on the ki of Krillin back on Earth. In a moment we all IT'd into Capsule Corp's living room.

"Goku!" Chichi and Bulma gasped out as they stood.

I wasn't surprised to see Yamcha and Tien there as well. I instantly spotted the seven dragon balls and thought about asking Shenlong to cancel the effects of the drug in Vegeta's system. It dawned on me that Shenlong would see a Saiyan's heat as natural and not interfere with nature taking its course and dismissed the idea. I vaguely realized that Chichi and Bulma were demanding answers to what had happened to all of us and why my mate was unconscious.

"Explain to them," I instructed Trunks as I ignored the screeching of the women, "Vegeta and I will be back in about a week."

I nodded at everybody and IT'd to a planet that Vegeta and I had especially chosen for when a heat cycle hit. My mate and I had prepared a dry cave with everything we would need several months ago and had used the cave as a place to have romantic getaways. Vegeta had explained in the beginning of our mating that a Saiyan heat cycle tended to hit every five years once a bond had been established. The effected Saiyan would yearn for the touch of his or her mate to reestablish a stronger bond. At first the heat would lead to intimacy before it turned into a game of "cat and mouse."

"Okay, _Llazzine_," I said to my still mate as I leaned him against the wall of the cave, "Let's get a fire started first so that you won't be cold when I bathe you."

I lit a fire and then popped a capsule that had some of our supplies. I stripped my mate down except for his bonding necklace, which was made to never come off once locked into place, and burned the clothing scraps tainted with Drugan's stench in the fire. I then stripped myself and grabbed some bathing supplies before I lifted Vegeta to walk us both to the hot spring in the back of the cave. The hot spring was why we had chosen this planet for our heat cycles in the first place.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Vegeta," I began as I eased us slowly down into the warm water, "But I'm going to bathe you nice and clean. I know that you would hate to know that Drugan's scent is all over you. I'm just going to get rid of all reminders of that Asshole."

I supported my naked mate as I scrubbed his whole body down twice to rid him of any scent or filth left over from Drugan. Vegeta had such glorious bronzed skin that started from his hair line straight down to his toes. No tan lines here. I tilted my Prince's head backwards and then began to wash his hair clear as well before moving down to clean the fur on his tail. After I was satisfied that my mate was clean, I lifted him out of the water and began to briskly dry my mate off with towels before getting him into a loose fitting pair of pajama bottoms and lying him on the fur bed that Vegeta and I had constructed. I was pleased to see that most of the needle tracks in my mate's arms had nearly disappeared.

"There you go, Baby," I cooed down to my still mate, "Now I'm going to finish my bath."

I eased into the hot spring and felt a little better about this whole situation. I would reassert my bond with my mate as well as take care of my _Llazzine's_ heat. I hadn't let on to anyone what was about to happen to Vegeta. My Prince had already let me know that only full blooded Saiyans went through cycles of heat so our children would never have to deal with this part of their heritage. I scrubbed myself down to rid any of Drugan's scent off of my skin as well. I ducked under before beginning to clean my hair and tail.

"Feels good to be clean," I hummed to myself before dressing in fresh clothes and beginning to prepare my dinner.

After I ate my fill, I began to prepare a thin broth for my mate. Gently I lifted Vegeta and slowly eased some of the soup little by little down the smaller Saiyan's throat. I figured Drugan hadn't bothered to feed Vegeta over the three days he had kept my mate captive. If Vegeta had been allowed to wake then I knew that I would have never had to come to his rescue. My Prince would have ended Drugan's life without batting an eye.

"This is all my fault," I realized as I tucked Vegeta tenderly back in bed after I had finished feeding him his soup and hung my head in guilt, "It was I that asked _Llazzine_ to stop killing right away before finding out all the facts. I should have just let him blast Drugan away the minute he saw the Bastard."

I threw myself a pity party for the remainder of the evening and most of the next morning before I started at the tiny flicker of ki that interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to my still mate in amazement. He was reaching out to soothe me once again. Vegeta was amazing.

"You're still watching out for me," I whispered as I held one of my mate's hands against my cheek while tears leaked from my eyes, "Unconscious and still protecting me."

I realized that my fretting was only upsetting my mate so I settled my thoughts and lifted my mate's torso up to hold him close. I smiled as I felt Vegeta's anxiety relax. I laid my Prince down on the fur bed and settle down to wait until my mate woke. I cared for my mate the rest of the day and everything seemed to be peaceful.

I noticed immediately the next day that Vegeta had begun to sweat profusely and his scent was growing more and more arousing. He had begun to toss and turn in discomfort and his manhood was stiff, but not fully erect. I used wet cloths to try and cool my suffering mate down as a feverish heat ravaged his shaking body. Soon he was calling out half uttered threats and I realized that he was beginning to fight the drugs in his system.

"It's okay," I said trying to get through to his feverish mind, "I'm here, Vegeta. I'm right here. Drugan is gone, _Llazzine_."

Vegeta calmed and dropped off back to sleep. I was able to sleep through the night without interruption. However, the next morning Vegeta woke in a panic and began to thrash and cry out with a note of hysteria in his voice.

"You're okay," I soothed as I leaned over my panting mate and caught his flailing fists, "Vegeta! Calm down."

My mate stared at me without recognition before he slowly began to become aware at who he was looking at. His face softened and looked up at me helplessly.

"Drugan is no more. You're safe, _Llazzine_," I comforted as I stroked down the side of my mate's face, "Breathe deeply."

"Kakarot," Vegeta moaned before closing his eyes and gulping some of the cool water from the glass I held to his lips, "I'm hot. Kami, I'm so hot."

I ached when I felt his confusion and panic. I saw Vegeta look around before assessing his own state. I had stripped him down until he only had on his bonding necklace to try and cool his fevered body. He had been fully aroused for most of the night.

"I'm in heat," Vegeta gasped out looking at me in confusion as he arched as a wave of desire rolled through his body, "It's too early. I don't understand. What is going on?"

"Drugan did this," I truthfully admitted to my mate as I stroked his sweaty hair, "He used a drug on you to make this happen. I brought you here before any of our family or friends could discover anything. I knew you would want to keep this private."

Vegeta groaned as another wave of heat rolled through him. His body snapped taut and his hands reached to try to soothe his arching erection.

"It hurts, Kakarot," Vegeta admitted as his eyes filled with tears and he arched again in need and pain while his tail pulled at my left arm, "Make it stop. I can't…need…Kakarot! It _hurts_!"

I had to push my rage at Drugan back down to be able to deal with the pain of my mate I placed the last kindon bean to Vegeta's lips and he trustingly chewed and swallowed. I could tell when he felt the effects when he reached for me hungrily with more alert eyes. I wasted no time in divesting myself of my clothes and practically bent Vegeta in half to mount my mate with a single thrust. Vegeta's scent had been driving me wild and he and I grunted against one another as I worked my mate in a tither of wanton need.

"Uhn…Kakarot," Vegeta cried as I continue to thrust into him, "More. Kami, more."

I couldn't get enough of my mate's intoxicating smell as I pumped into his delicious heat. Vegeta writhed and continued to make noises of pleasure before screaming when I bit him and suckled at his bloody claim mark. As I lapped at the delicious blood of my mate the Prince stroked himself to completion. I rode him hard for nearly an hour before finally releasing into my mate. Vegeta purred before pushing me off of him and flipping me over on my back.

"Llazzine," I purred back as I grew hard once again at the erotic scent of his pheromones.

My mate straddled my hips backwards and impaled himself back on my length. He made little, snarling cries of pleasure as he bounced himself up and down. I reared my head back on the furs and arched to give my mate more access to my manhood as I stroked his silken tail. I moaned and shuddered as I was ridden until the sun was high in the sky. Vegeta practically howled when I filled him with my seed. The rest of the day was spent pleasuring my mate on, against or over every surface in our cave that the two of us could reach. We slept through the night due to exhaustion, but I woke alone. The primitive Saiyan in us both had woken and the games had begun.

Snarling I leapt to my feet and sniffed in the air to hunt my prey. Our chosen planet was full of lush forests and small creatures to hunt. Vegeta had already eaten judging by the leftover bones scattered about and I quickly filled my belly with my own kills. I the flitted through the trees and chased my mate. Finally, I found his trail and sped off to track down my prey before I caught a glimpse of the smaller fleeing Saiyan. I tackled him to the ground and we wrestled seeking dominance against one another.

"Mine," I growled as I pinned Vegeta over a mossy log before thrusting myself deep into my mate's quivering body making him scream in lust before relaxing into my deep rutting.

Vegeta mewed softly and settled into his submissive roll by pushing his hips back against me as my tail held him in place while I pounded him good and hard into the log. We moved against one another until completion for us both and my orgasm made me numb in pleasure. My mate surprised me by biting my tail and taking off into the woods once again. The next time we met and clashed my mate pinned me.

"Mine," Vegeta hissed as he again rode me for his own pleasure as I screamed at the intensity of the friction he was creating to drive me wild.

I barely remembered anything after that since the raw Saiyan in both Vegeta and I was unleashed and our ki's flared to maximum level to mate good and hard. I have never felt more pleasure than I did over those next few days as my mate and I rutted continuously. In between I kept both of us fed from our provisions or by hunting to keep our energies up before another wave of heat took Vegeta and we mated again to ease my _Llazzine' s_ pain from needing to be taken so badly. On the fourth day, Vegeta's heat finally ended and I carried my nearly unconscious mate back to our cave. We both fell into an exhausted sleep, sore and sated. I don't know how long we slept, but I woke to the sound of Vegeta crying.

"Vegeta?" I whispered sitting up seeing him wrapped in a couple of blankets with his back to me.

"Leave me alone," my mate sniffled as he ducked his head and his tail curled tight against his back, "The hormones from the heat are just affecting me right now. Go back to sleep. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"No, _Llazzine_," I denied as I crawled over and sat beside him wanting to comfort the upset Prince, "Baby, tell me what's wrong."

"You and that damn name," Vegeta mirthlessly murmured with his head still down so I couldn't see his eyes.

Vegeta sniffled some more before getting himself back under control with a lot of effort. He looked over at me and handed me one of his blankets to cover my nudity.

"I have never been so embarrassed," my mate admitted as he allowed me to pull him to lean against my chest, "A heat is strong, but a Saiyan usually doesn't lose control like that. Saiyans never go so primitive when they are in their right mind. Drugan's drug must have intensified the hormones that bring a heat on in a Saiyan to a ridiculously high level. It was my pheromones that made you lose control the way you did. I'm a damn Prince and I just whined for you like a bitch in heat."

"No," I snapped as I turned Vegeta to look directly up at me and my heart broke at the look of despair in my mate's eyes, "Drugan may brought this on you with a drug, but we are not going to remember our first heat together in a negative way because of that Asshole. I love you and it was my honor and pleasure to be with you in such a way. I do not think any less of you. You are my honorable mate."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he studied my face intently. I smiled at him encouragingly. He reached his arms out in need of a hug. I pulled him against me without any effort or hesitation. My poor mate was shaking minutely and my heart again throbbed at realizing just how upset he was.

"So we got a little wild," I continued trying to lighten his mood, "Best damn sex of my life!"

"Don't be vulgar," my mate sniped as he pulled away suddenly and looked to the side with red cheeks before shifting just his eyes back in my direction, "The best, huh?"

"Hell, yeah!" I answered making Vegeta smirk before I sobered, "How do you feel?"

"Sore. Tired," Vegeta admitted before moving to cuddle in my arms, "Loved. You know that I am not a touchy-feely person so you better lap this up while you can. Damn, hormones."

"Liar," I joked as I inhaled my mate's rich scent, "You are a cuddle bug in bed and you know it, _Llazzine_."

"Shut up!" Vegeta hissed.

"No worries," I grinned out, "Your secret is safe with me."

I purred contentedly as I gently rocked my mate. I had thought that the Prince had fallen asleep, but he surprised me.

"You might have gotten me pregnant, Kakarot," Vegeta whispered making me freeze.

"What?" I questioned pulling back in astonishment.

"Saiyans can consciously choose to have cubs whether they are male or female," Vegeta admitted with his eyes cast away from me, "I was going to ask you about this far into the future. I had hoped that you would want to carry a cub since I hadn't really wanted to get pregnant, but the way you and I lost control there is a good chance that I am with child. Primitive Saiyans heat cycles were not just about reestablishing a bond, but to have cubs. You and I both went pure, primitive, raw Saiyan. I'm sure in that state, conceiving would have been the only thing on both of our minds."

"With child?" I echoed before grinning happily, "I might be a father again?"

"You're not…unhappy?" Vegeta gasped out in wander, "Saiyan's usually do not like if a cub is conceived unless both mates consent to the conception."

"Unhappy about you and I starting a family together? No. I am very happy," I gushed as I pulled my stunned mate against me and placed a hand over his stomach, "When will we know for sure? When, _Llazzine_?"

"I can check now," Vegeta admitted with a faint blush on his cheeks, "I was too scared to scan myself earlier. I…I was worried that you would be unhappy. I felt like this has been thrust on you without your permission. If you tell anybody that I admitted that I was scared you will lose everything between your legs, Kakarot, even if what you've got down there is one Hell of a damn good ride. I'm not giving an idle threat here!"

"A child is never an imposition," I denied as I grew excited about the very thought of a baby, "Plus, what is said and done in our private lives stays private, period. I kind of like what I have down there and want to keep everything."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted before I bounced happily.

"Check! Check!" I ordered looking into my mate's eyes excitedly.

Vegeta smiled and nuzzled his head against my neck before he placed a hand on his stomach and grew still. I waited anxiously as several minutes ticked by before my mate stirred again.

"Well?" I asked as his eyes fluttered open.

"You and I are going to be fathers again, you horny Idiot," Vegeta answered as he yawned and fell asleep against my chest.

"Yes!" I whispered in joy as I lifted my smaller mate and laid him back into bed before standing to check the perimeter.

I knew that this planet was uninhabited by an advanced race, but I wanted to make sure that nothing would sneak up on us now that I had both a mate _and_ unborn child to protect. I couldn't wait to get back home. I'd feel safer knowing that Vegeta was surrounded by other capable fighters.

"A baby," I thought to myself in excitement as I tried to imagine what our son or daughter might look like while I placed a hand gently on my Prince's stomach, "You will be loved beyond belief, Little One."

Vegeta slept for the rest of the day and then ate every last bit of food provisions we had. He and I soaked ourselves clean in the hot spring that was at the back of the cave.

"Kakarot?" my mate asked as I scrubbed his back in the spring.

"Hm?" I absently answered as I worked.

"You were upset while I was unconscious," Vegeta stated as my hands froze and he turned to look me in the eyes, "I remember now. What upset you, _Llazzine_?"

I looked away and my mate jerked my head back to search my eyes. Through our bond he found the guilt that was still eating at me.

"_Llazzine_," Vegeta whispered, "You are not at fault for what happened to me."

"I shouldn't have ever tethered you to the promise to not kill," I whimpered, "The Vegeta I first met would have blasted Drugan away the minute you saw him."

"The Vegeta you first met had a mind that was twisted by Frieza and would have blasted Drugan or a kitten," Vegeta soothed, "You taught me to stand back and hear and see everything before acting. What if Drugan had changed his ways like I did? Would it have been fair to blast him?"

"No," I whined, "But…"

"No," my mate interrupted, "What makes you Kakarot and the Saiyan I love is your generous heart. You taught me that there is no pride or honor in using brute force for no reason. Don't allow that Ass Wipe to change the mate that I love, okay?"

I nodded shyly and leaned down to kiss my smiling mate. I hardened and froze in horror expecting Vegeta to get upset. My mate chuckled and turned to give me better access as he braced his hands on the edge of the spring. Our love making was gentle and sensual as my tail rubbed and teased my writhing mate's length while I pumped into him from behind. We both cried out as we orgasmed together before cleaning up and finally leaving the hot spring.

"We really tore this cave apart," Vegeta remarked as he pulled on some spare clothes that we had stored in capsules prior.

I smiled at the memories before sobering when my mate scowled at me angrily. I knew that eventually he was going to be livid.

"Are you truly unhappy?" I asked sadly making Vegeta whirl on me.

"No," my _Llazzine _soothed as he leaned against my hip and wrapped an arm around my waist, "I'm pissed as Hell that you had to come rescue me like I was some damsel in fucking distress. I am even angrier that Drugan did this to me without my permission and made me lose control of myself. I'm furious that the conception of our cub had anything to do with that Bastard. I want to cut the Bastard's balls off for upsetting my mate. I'm livid at all of that, but not about you or our cub. I am proud to be carrying the next generation, Kakarot, surprised, but also proud. We are starting a new extension of the pure, royal line."

I breathed easier when Vegeta explained all of that to me. I had been afraid for a moment that he was regretting our mating, but he was sending soothing thoughts through our bond to settle my nerves again. He looked at me bemused as I pushed him down to sit on a boulder as I cleaned up our cave and set everything right again.

"Let's go home," Vegeta urged as I put out the fire completely, "But…um…Kakarot?"

I focused all of my attention on my mate. He had never used a tone like this before. The tone was almost shy.

"I don't want to tell everyone yet," my Prince admitted with rose-stained cheeks, "I…I still need to get used to the fact that I'm carrying our cub and not you. This is going to be a big adjustment for me."

"You wanted to get me pregnant?" I softly asked as he ducked his head, "If that would have made you happy then I would have, _Llazzine_. We'll keep the baby a secret for right now if you want to, okay?"

"Hn," Vegeta grunted, "I want to go home and sleep in our own bed, Idiot."

"Your wish is my command, Baby" I joked.

Kakarot son of Bardock, if you call me 'baby' one more time I swear to Kami you will lose your damn tail!" Vegeta gritted out as he caught my tail and squeezed making me gasp in pain.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" I whined as he released my poor appendage, "Got it, _Llazzine_. Can't take a joke. Geez!"

Vegeta snorted in amusement as I began to pout. My mate smirked and walked up to gently stroked down the fur on my puffed up tail. I melted in pleasure and when he released my tail for the second time the appendage wagged like an excited dog. The Prince cackled his head off at me.

"Shut up!" I snapped before looking at my happy tail, "Stop that!"

Vegeta leaned against me still grinning in mirth. I wrapped an arm around my mate as I IT'd us both to Capsule Corp. The two of us were pretty surprised to see just about everyone there waiting for us to arrive.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Four**

I wrapped an arm around my mate as I IT'd us both to Capsule Corp. The two of us were pretty surprised to see just about everyone there waiting for us to arrive.

"Where have you been?" Bulma shrieked, "Gohan and Piccolo said that you were not even on Earth! What was so important that you had to run off without saying anything to your family and friends after rescuing Vegeta? You're getting as bad as that worthless Prince about doing whatever you please without thought to others."

"Don't," I warned with narrowed eyes as I pulled my mate closer to my side, "My mate is not worthless and…."

"You'd better have a good explanation, Goku," Chichi interrupted as she stomped a foot, "Out with it!"

I gaped in shock at the amount of people crammed into the room staring at my mate and I while Bulma and Chichi glared at us. Vegeta pulled away and huffed irritably as he crossed his arms and raised his head in disdain. Bra and Trunks suddenly ran to their startled father and enveloped him in a group hug. I didn't know what to say and turned to watch Vegeta gently push his children off of him, but not before ruffling each of their hair to reassure them. Thoughts whirled through my head on what to say, but nothing came to mind that wouldn't set off my mate.

"Well!?" Bulma snapped as she began to tap one foot and crossed her arms over her chest in mimic of the still pissed off Chichi, "What happened? We've been worried _sick_!"

I stared at Vegeta helplessly in a panic. My mate rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips in defiance. I squawked in pain when Chichi grabbed one of my ears and pulled.

"Serves you right," Bulma insisted before backing away when my mate bared his fangs at both of our exes which made them scuttle back fearfully.

"Shut up, Woman," my mate growled as his tail slashed angrily behind him, "We've just returned and you are already annoying me.

Vegeta stalked towards Chichi and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't touch my mate like that again, Woman. I'll warn you only once," Vegeta grinned out with fangs showing making Chichi grow pale before he turned on everyone else, "Kami! Nosy bunch of goddamn people. Remember what happened that day when Oolong tried to touch my claim mark?"

Everyone nodded at the memory while Oolong shuddered. My reaction had become something of a tale of legend to everyone who knew Vegeta and I. I still cringed at the memory of turning on Oolong the way I had that day, but it still pissed me off that anyone would dare try to touch my mate in such a way.

"Now imagine what a Saiyan mate feels like when his or her mate has been taken away," Vegeta continued as he looked away clearly uncomfortable, "Kakarot just needed to reestablish our bond. Let it go."

Bulma blushed bright red and nodded her head while the rest of our family and friends looked at everything else in the room, but at my mate and I. Trunks squeaked in horror before locking eyes with me in embarrassment. I nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. Could this conversation get anymore awkward?

"By all that is holy," I thought to myself as my own cheeks turned a bit pink, "Vegeta just told Trunks that I basically slept with his father. Way to make a good impression on your mate's son, Goku. Kill me now, Kami."

Most of our friends and family grumbled when the Prince snorted at them in amusement.

"What?" Vegeta pressed with a triumphant smirk, "You all wanted to know. Maybe you'll stop being so nosy from here on out."

"Don't be an Ass," 18 drily stated as she looked at her fingernails on one of her hands, "Gohan, Goten, and Trunks told everyone that you had been drugged into unconsciousness. We were worried about you, Prince Shortness."

I rushed to catch my mate as he leapt at the android in a fury. Krillin face palmed as he pulled his wife away from Vegeta's thrashing arms. It took everything I had to keep my mate from getting away from me without harming him or the unborn child that was growing within his belly.

"Put me down, Idiot!" Vegeta growled as he began to ready a ki ball that I quickly absorbed.

"Calm down, Llazzine," I ordered, "That's just 18's way of saying that she is glad that you are alright."

"We've all been worried," Bulma offered as she stared up at my scowling mate on my shoulder, "I was pretty mad that Goku didn't bring you to me so that I could examine you and flush out your system of the drugs that were used on you."

"I was already examined," Vegeta grudgingly admitted as he flew up off my shoulder and then landed in front of his ex-wife, "I'm fine. Takes more than a drug to stop a Saiyan."

"Well, I'm glad that everything is okay again, Mr. Vegeta," Gohan called out as Pan waved at us happily from his lap, "Welcome home.

My mate blushed scarlet and nodded his head at my son before turning away in embarrassment. Everyone else hid smiles behind the proud Saiyan's back and nodded happily at me. Vegeta and I accepted everyone's greetings and well wishes before I excused us saying that my mate and I were exhausted.

"Exhausted?" Vegeta groused as he stomped ahead of me away from our family and friend's hearing range, "Why don't you just hold a sign up that says 'Fucked Like Rabbits-Out of Order?'"

"Vegeta!" I gasped in horror as I pulled him into our bedroom, "Nobody would think something like that. Calm down. I know that must have been extremely uncomfortable for you, but everyone meant well and were really worried."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he slammed the door behind us.

My mate could be so crude when he was grumpy. Vegeta stripped down immediately and crawled into bed with a sigh of bliss. I could clearly see how tired my mate was and I wasn't faring much better. With Drugan's arrival, my mate's kidnapping, the heat, and now the thought of a new baby had really taken a toll on me. I quickly followed Vegeta into bed.

"You will _not_ be all overprotective," Vegeta huffed out as he settled in my embrace, "I am not glass even with a cub growing inside of me. I will rip you a new one if you start coddling. Do you hear me?"

"Okay, _Llazzine_," I readily agreed.

"Just…just don't act weird," Vegeta stammered out, "I need everything to go on as normal. I can't handle all this on my own with you getting weird. I can't, Kakarot."

I leaned up on one elbow and looked down at my mate. I leaned down and kissed Vegeta tenderly on the lips.

"You will never handle this alone," I gravely answered, "Things are going to change for you and I with time, but nothing is weird about us starting a family. We are Saiyan and we are mated in the Saiyan way."

Vegeta offered me a hesitant, half smile. My mate settled when I reached down to kiss him again and soon the two of us were sound asleep. It was late in the night when my stomach began growling and I grunted when Vegeta effortlessly kicked me out of bed to the floor below and told me to get out and mumbled "tired" before falling back to sleep. Grumbling, I slipped on a shirt and some loose fitting pants and wandered down to the kitchen. I was surprised to find Bra eating ice cream at the table.

"Hi, Goku," Bra chirped as she licked at her spoon, "Did you get hungry? Mom put together some sandwich making material for you and Daddy. She left a note on the fridge. I think that was her way of saying sorry for the third degree she gave you and Daddy."

"Hello, yourself," I answered as I started rummaging through the refrigerator and pulled out the deli tray and some condiments, "Thanks for the information. You're up awfully late. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Silly. I've been thinking about something ever since you and Daddy got home," the teen admitted.

I didn't answer as I made a stack of sandwiches. I knew Bra would tell me what she was thinking about if she wanted to. Vegeta's daughter was a mixed bag of tricks. Once moment you would think that all she cares about is shopping and boys and then the next moment she says or does something to let you know that Bra had a lot more going on in that brain of hers than she lets on. I think she had inherited her father's strategic mind as well as some of his most famous, facial expressions.

"Goku?" Bra began as she looked up at me as I took a bite of a sandwich, "Did you knock up my Daddy?"

I choked immediately and couldn't breathe thanks to the wad of sandwich that was lodged in my throat. Bra jumped up in alarm, but her small hands couldn't really hit hard enough to help me dislodge the food. Bra got ripped away from me and it wasn't her that pounded hard on my back to help clear my air passage. Vegeta quickly filled a glass with water that he forced on me and pushed me down to sit at the table as I breathed in raggedly. My mate rubbed my back softly until I was able to take in deep breathes again.

"Breathe, Kakarot. Can't leave you alone for a second," Vegeta snapped before he turned to his daughter, "What the Hell did you say to the Idiot to got a reaction like that out of him, Brat?"

"She asked if I knocked you up," I rasped out before taking a long drink of my water as Vegeta froze in shock.

I was glad to see that Vegeta had thought to put some pants on as he came to my rescue. It probably would have scarred Bra for life if her naked Father had come rushing in to save his mate from choking.

"I…I felt that you have a different source of ki inside of you, Daddy," Bra explained with wide eyes, "I was confused and have been trying to work everything out in my head. The conclusion that I could come up with is that maybe you had someone growing inside of you. The only logical conclusion was that you and Uncle Goku have conceived a baby. Did you, Daddy?"

"Hn," Vegeta snorted out as he shook his head in wander at his daughter, "Too smart for your own good. You must have inherited my sensitivity to sensing ki. The cub's ki is much too small for the average person to pick up on, Saiyan or not."

Bra glowed at the praise of her abilities. Since she wasn't a fighter, my mate must not have gone over a lot of technical information of using ki with his daughter. It warmed my heart to see how happy Bra was that she had made her father proud of her.

"Keep this to yourself, Brat," my Prince ordered as he grabbed my plate of sandwiches and began to eat, "Kakarot and I are not ready to share right now. This cubling was not a planned conception and we are still a little shocked about the news. I'm sure you are a bit surprised that a pure, male Saiyan can carry a cub in the first place."

"Not really. I just figured that this was something else that is unique to our race," Bra chirped as she hugged her scowling father, "I love you, Daddy. I can't wait to be a big sister. I hope it's a girl. Not that a boy would be all that bad. This is so exciting, but I won't tell a soul. I promise."

Vegeta locked eyes with his daughter and nodded curtly. Bra kissed him on his temple and went back to bed as he finished the last of my sandwiches. My stomach growled loudly and I looked down in embarrassment. My mate smirked before standing and slapping another plate of sandwiches together and gave them to me with a gallon of milk and a cup. I was touched by Vegeta's actions and slid the plate closer eagerly.

"Thanks," I grinned out as I tore into the food that had been made by my mate, "Sorry, I woke you up. Your daughter is something else. Of all the things that I expected to come out of Bra's mouth that was not a statement I ever thought to hear from her."

"I can't believe that big, bad Kakarot let a teenage girl get to you," Vegeta smirked out making me blush before he turned serious, "Don't scare me like that. I felt you struggling to breathe. Worst wake-up call ever."

I smiled softly at my mate's concern. Nobody would ever believe how sensitive Vegeta really was to the people he cared for, but that was my personal secret. I had a hunch that Trunks and Bra had caught a small glimpse of this side of my mate as well. I nodded at my Prince while I continued eating so as not to embarrass Vegeta over his words. He sat by me in companionable silence while I ate. After I finished my food I surprised him by pulling his body up to straddle my lap.

"What?" Vegeta grunted before settling when I began to stroke a hand on his firm belly, "There will be nothing to feel for several months, Idiot. The cub was just conceived. With two sons, I would think that you knew that by now."

I didn't answer his teasing as I strained my senses to see if I could feel the ki of our baby, but I felt nothing much to my disappointment. I wanted so bad to be able to sense my baby's ki like Vegeta and Bra. My mate's face softened as he sensed my thoughts and my sadness. The Prince placed his hand over mine on his stomach and pulled me into his mind through our bond. I gasped when I became aware of just how sensitive Vegeta's senses were before I gasped for a second time.

"Oh!" I breathed as I felt the little sparkle of ki, "_Llazzine_, I feel our baby. He or she is going to be so strong. Do you feel this? Wow!"

Vegeta snorted in amusement before yawning and crawling off of my lap. He tugged my arm to go back to our bedroom. I went to sleep joyously, but the next few days had me worried beyond belief. Vegeta only ever slept and ate. He threw me out of our room and said that I was disturbing him. Vegeta wouldn't tell me about Saiyan pregnancies and then he finally admitted that he was clueless since he had been taken away from Vegetasei when he was so young.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I demanded in distress as I yanked the pillow he was holding over his head out of his hands, "Vegeta, we won't know if any of your symptoms are normal for a pregnant Saiyan. What if something bad is happening and we don't recognize the early warning signs. I don't like this."

"The cub and I will be fine," Vegeta grumped as he snatched his pillow away from me, "You and I are of a warrior race that has given birth long before technology was developed. I'm strong enough to handle whatever this pregnancy throws at me so leave me alone. I'm tired, Idiot! Let me sleep."

I was getting worried enough that I was about to tell Bulma about the baby to see if she could assist me with figuring out Saiyan pregnancy when all of the answers to my questions arrived in the form of a giant, hairy problem.

"Hello, Little Brother," Radditz chirped as he pushed through the front door of Capsule Corp while I was having lunch with Bulma, Gohan, Chichi, and Bra the very next day.

"Radditz!" I exclaimed at the sight of my very much alive brother.

"You!" everyone else snarled out as we all jumped to our feet for different reasons.

"When? How?" I stammered out as he grinned at me before he ducked a punch from Gohan and caught my son's hand effortlessly.

"Is this your eldest brat? Look at how much he's grown," Radditz laughed out making Gohan stare at him in confusion, "I used to be able to hold him with one hand. Cubs grow up so fast."

"Let go of me!" Gohan growled, "I won't let you hurt anyone this time!"

"Hello, Brat. Long time no see. Sorry about our first meeting. Wasn't quite in my right mind back them, but whatever," Radditz smiled out as he shook my startled son's hand up and down before releasing him and turning to me, "Kakarot, King Vegeta worked out a deal with Yemma. Been sent to educate you and Prince Vegeta on a few things. Where can we talk in private?"

"Why should Goku trust you after what you did to him and my son?" Chichi demanded as she stood up against Radditz while I continued to blink in astonishment.

"Because I bring a great bonding present," the larger Saiyan beamed out as he patted my ex-wife on her head which made her eyes grow round in surprise, "Kakarot, Drugan has been personally taken care of by King Vegeta and myself. Worm tried to run, but we found him, not that anyone could miss his stench."

Joy welled in my heart. This was wonderful news.

"Big Brother!" I shouted, suddenly elated, and threw myself at the startled Saiyan, "You are the best brother ever! I love the present. _Very_ thoughtful."

"Ha!" Radditz snorted as he pushed me off of him before looking at the others, "It's okay. I'm here to help and not hurt this time. I give you my word of honor."

"Honor?" Bulma gritted out, "You didn't show any honor the last time you were here."

"Got that straight," Radditz agreed as he reached back and did a very familiar scratch to the back of his head which made everyone look between he and I in wonder, "A lot has changed. The Saiyans in Hell have really begun to realize the mistakes we all made in life. I'm sorry for how things went down last time."

Gohan, Chichi, and Bulma still looked unsure, but nodded their heads and began to relax a little.

"Are you a Saiyan like Uncle Goku and Daddy?" Bra asked as she stood in front of my brother.

"Daddy?" Radditz gaped out, "So Prince Vegeta is your father?"

"You bet," Bra giggled out before freezing when the larger Saiyan bowed low to her, "What?"

"It is an honor to be addressed by you, Princess," Radditz stated with respect, "I am a Saiyan, my Lady, just like you are. I am at your service."

Bra blushed hotly, but elegantly curtsied to my brother before going to hide behind her mother. Bulma smiled at my brother in appreciation at his treatment of her daughter. I grinned at everyone as I led Radditz into another room to speak with him in private. The sound of running feet preceded the entrance of my mate as he slammed the study door open and stared at Radditz in shock.

"You!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Wow! That's what everybody has been saying," Radditz drily stated as my mate stumbled into the room and closed the door behind himself, "Nice to see you too, your Royal Highness. It has certainly been a long time since we last crossed company."

"You're supposed to be dead," Vegeta breathed before dropping beside me and suddenly pinching me hard.

"Ow! Vegeta!" I exclaimed in pain.

"Nope. Not a dream," my mate snorted out as I shook my arm in pain, "Felt your pain through our bond. Stop being such a big baby, Idiot."

"That really hurt," I whined which made Radditz and Vegeta roll their eyes at me, "Well, it did!"

My mate swatted his tail at me and focused back on my brother. I smiled softly when his tail gently stroked where he had pinched me to soothe the hurt. Radditz's eyes widened and he looked away as if he was viewing something he shouldn't.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion which made my mate chuckle.

"Tail talk is only for a mate's eyes," Vegeta explained before looking over at my brother, "Haven't been around another Saiyan besides Idiot here for a long time. Thank you for showing respect by turning away. Won't happen again."

"No problem," Radditz said as he blushed.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked as he leaned back, "Last I knew you had helped Kakarot find my father down in Hell. You have my appreciation for that. I also sense no threat from you."

"Never, my Prince," Radditz agreed and I relaxed at his respectful tone towards my mate, "King Vegeta sent me to educate you on your pregnancy."

"Ah," my mate nodded, "Does…does all of our people know of the conception of my cub?"

"No," Radditz assured my Prince which made Vegeta relax some, "Only King Vegeta, Nappa, and I know of what transpired with Drugan. He is not a threat to you any longer."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted, "Bet you Father enjoyed doing that."

Radditz and my mate shared blood thirsty looks and I for once joined them. I wish it could have been my own hands that had ended that Bastard's life.

"I am also here to assist you with the delivery. This mud ball planet wouldn't have the proper information about delivering a Saiyan cub," my older brother continued which made me sit up in annoyance.

"Earth," I said.

"Huh?" Radditz answered.

"The 'mud ball planet' is called Earth," I continued, "This is my home and I would really appreciate if you called this planet by its proper name."

Vegeta nodded his head at my older brother and the larger Saiyan seemed to understand.

"Very well, Kakarot. Earth. So, about your pregnancy," Radditz began focusing back on the Prince, "I bet you have noticed that you are overly hungry and tired since you conceived."

"Tell me about it," Vegeta gritted out as he leaned against me huffing in annoyance as his tail slapped several times on the couch, "I always wake up tired and I feel like I need to be somewhere, but I have no idea where. It's damn annoying!"

"Your body is preparing itself to house the cub. Your whole being is also starting to center around keeping yourself hidden away for the safety of your cubling," my brother continued before looking at me, "Soon Prince Vegeta will find a nest that he feels safe in. This is off limits to you unless you're invited by your honorable mate. It is, however, your responsibility to make his nest completely comfortable for him."

I nodded already realizing the place Vegeta would choose. My mind began to whirl with how I could make things to just the right comfort levels.

"Mood swings are not a huge issue for a pregnant male, but the instincts to protect an unborn cub will be fierce. Saiyan pregnancy lasts for about eleven months," Radditz explained making my mate growl irritably, "The first stage of the pregnancy is about preparing your body with enough energy and nesting. The second stage will be painful since your organs will begin to relocate to make room for the cub, but you are very strong my Prince, I am sure that part will only be a bit annoying. The last stage of the pregnancy will be all about the cub growing. I will deliver the cub. I have been trained by the best of our Saiyan medics."

Vegeta nodded as he looked deep in thought before he suppressed a yawn and then began to pout in annoyance.

"Dammit!" my Prince huffed, "I'm going back to bed. Welcome back, Weakling. Kakarot, deal with your brother."

Radditz and I exchanged amused glances. He held up a hand to me and listened intently until he was sure my mate was gone.

"Your mate is going to be using all of his ki in supporting your cub," Radditz sternly stated, "You can't hover or you will set the Prince off, but it is imperative that you be near or set up protection for your mate. By the second stage of Prince Vegeta's pregnancy he will need your ki to assist him through the rest of the cub's development. He will need fresh meat that is hunted by your own hands on a daily basis. A pregnant Saiyan won't eat meat that has been caught or prepared by anyone but his or her mate. Our doctors and scientist never did discover how a pregnant Saiyan could sense this, but Prince Vegeta will know. I will guard your mate when you hunt."

"Thank you, Radditz," I offered in great gratitude, "I can't believe that I am saying this, but I am so glad you are here, Big Brother."

Radditz smirked as he held my arm in a warrior's grip.

"Show me to where Prince Vegeta is sleeping," my brother ordered as he stood, "I will guard your mate. Go build his nest."

I was about to lead him to where my mate slept when I felt the arrival of Krillin and Piccolo. Radditz perked up and frowned.

"Uh-oh!" I groaned out as my two friends barged into the study.

"What the Hell is _that_ doing here?" Piccolo gritted out as he glared angrily at my older brother.

"Calm down," I instructed as I got between my friends and Radditz.

"Goku, he was the reason why you died when Gohan was so little," Krillin argued as he narrowed his eyes, "Why is that Monster here?"

"The 'Monster' is here to serve Prince Vegeta and his honorable mate who just so happens to be my little brother," Radditz informed the two, "Look I'm not here to start any trouble this time. Would King Yemma have allowed me to come back to life if I had any evil intentions?"

"Um," Krillin thought as he scratched his head, "I guess not."

"I know not," Piccola stated as he uncurled his fists.

"My brother is here to serve as a bodyguard again for the royal line," I smoothly altered the truth slightly which my brother didn't seem to miss as he eyes me thoughtfully, "He's not here to start anything."

"I'll be watching you," Piccolo snapped as he stared hard at Radditz, "I took you down once and I can do it again."

"Sure thing, Green Bean," my older brother agreed with a relaxed smile, "You'll be seeing a lot of me around so we can become the best of friends."

Piccolo looked disgusted and snarled his lips as he stomped out of the room. Krillin still looked unsure, but hesitantly shook Radditz's hand when my brother reached out his arm.

"Things sure are changing," Krillin wondered aloud, "Vegeta's a part of the gang. Goku and Vegeta are mated. Goku's brother is alive and apparently nice now. What next?"

Radditz coughed as he looked at me with his eyebrows raised. Telling everyone about the baby was going to be very interesting.

"Krillin, let everyone else know about Radditz for me, will ya?" I asked as my friend nodded his head, "Tell them that everything is fine and they have nothing to fear out of my brother."

The former monk agreed and bid us both goodbye. Bulma was kind enough to allow Radditz to stay in her home. She even got pretty excited about the fact that my brother was a talented mechanic and the two happily chatted about engines for hours on end.

"I'm so glad that you have your brother back," Bulma happily informed me as I was just getting ready to leave Capsule Corp.

"I'm not so sure if you are happy for me or yourself," I laughed out, "Watch it or Yamcha will get jealous."

"Goku!" Bulma giggled out at my teasing, "I've had enough of one Saiyan, thank you very much. Radditz has info on very advanced technology. I can use some of his mechanical knowledge to complete projects that have been eluding me for years. Capsule Corp will continue to be the number one corporation for years to come."

"How wonderful," I agreed as I smiled at her happiness.

"I do have one question," Bulma stated, "Can you explain to me why I haven't been seeing Vegeta around that much these last few days."

"He's just been training," I lied feeling guilty, "I'm going out to do some hunting. Vegeta and I have been hankering for a nice bit of fresh meat. See ya!"

I knew from Bulma's expression that she didn't quite believe me, but I had made a promise to my mate to keep our baby a secret for right now, but that was going to get harder as time went on.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Five**

I couldn't believe how great it felt to have Radditz around. My brother was still gruff and a proud, Saiyan warrior, but he had a charming side to him that could be amazingly open and fun to be around. Chichi and Gohan were slow to warm up, but were beginning to relax a little around the larger Saiyan. It was my youngest that had instantly taken a liking to my brother and dubbed him "Uncle Radditz" within the first five minutes of being introduced the day after the larger Saiyan had arrived.

"Did my youngest nephew get hit in the head as well?" Radditz asked after he had met my wildest child.

"No," I snapped scowling at the larger Saiyan, "Why?"

"Goten is a bit…um…overly happy for a Saiyan," Radditz laughed out as I huffed irritably, "No offense intended, but you realize that I just got his whole life story in one breathe. I thought my arm was going to fall off the way he kept shaking my hand."

"My son is just fine," I explained as I mimicked my mate's stance of folding arms across my chest and narrowing my eyes, "He is just like me."

"That's the problem," Radditz smirked out.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion before growling when I got the point of his statement.

Radditz wrestled with me playfully before gaping when I turned Super Saiyan. This time I smirked as I looked at my brother.

"You were saying?" I proudly stated as I placed hands on my hips, "It might not be such a bad thing for Goten to take after his father after all."

"I had heard that you and Prince Vegeta's line were legendary Super Saiyans, but…wow," Radditz breathed out, "How is this possible? I always thought this form was a thing told to cubs for bedtime stories."

"Tenacity," Vegeta answered as he strolled up from behind us, "Strength of will and a proper need to fight without the need to just dominate over another. I too was surprised that Kakarot was able to achieve this form the first time. My mate is something alright and you would be wise to remember that."

I softly smiled at the Prince's words as he began to go over with my older brother the advanced training he went through to achieve Super Saiyan. Vegeta had changed so much since the first time that I had looked upon what was going to be my future mate so many years earlier.

"I thought that you and Trunks were having lunch together?" I asked beginning to frown at the thought that my pregnant mate had been left unguarded for an indeterminate amount of time without my knowledge.

"Brat, was called by a young woman," Vegeta answered as Radditz and I began to follow him back into Capsule Corp, "I let him go on his silly date. I was just about to go do some hunting when I saw you two acting like cublings."

Radditz grimaced over Vegeta's shoulder and frantically shook his head in the negative. I caught on quickly and came up with a quick plan of action.

"We just had fresh meat yesterday, Llazzine," I began, "Why don't we go down to the lake and I'll catch some fish that we can grill over an open fire? You've been cooped up in the house for so long that I'm sure some fresh air would do you and the baby some good and you love grilled fish. I do too. Radditz you'll love Earth fish. Freshest there is in the universe."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he crossed his arms before nodding with a warm gleam to his eyes in thought of our impromptu picnic.

I quickly grabbed a capsule full of picnic supplies and led my mate and Radditz up into the mountains. I kept a close eye on my mate just in case his ki levels made flying difficult, but we arrived at the lake without any issues.

"Stop staring at me," Vegeta huffed as I popped the capsule and spread out a picnic blanket before yanking out some cooking supplies, "The cub has not started affecting my ki levels yet. Get a grip and get me some fish."

I gaped at my mate and ducked as he chucked a rock at my head. I could never seem to get anything past Vegeta. My mate was too smart for his own good sometimes. Radditz chuckled before turning red as I stripped and jumped into the lake. I gasped at the cold and shook the water out of my face as my body adjusted to the cooler temperature.

"Vulgar male has no self-respect," I heard the Prince chuckle as I watched him settle cross-legged on the blanket, "Damn good ass though. Wander if it runs in your family?"

"Kami," Radditz whined as he buried his face in his hands, "I need a mental scrub brush to clean out my mind. A naked little brother is not what I wanted to see when I woke this morning. _Ugh_! I'm going to go blind."

"Grow up!" I hollered to my older brother before diving down to get to the big fish at the bottom of the lake.

I caught the first fish and handed it off to my brother. Radditz had already created a fire pit and had a nice fire started.

"You keep fishing and I'll start gutting," the larger Saiyan instructed as he pulled out a knife and set to work.

I caught several more fish before drying myself off and slipping my clothes back on. Vegeta had skewered the fish fillets on a grilling pole and I placed the fresh fish on the spit above the fire. My mate and brother then began to tell me fascinating stories about Vegetasei as the fish cooked.

"So our planet had dry seasons and seasons of lush green?" I asked as I tried to picture the home that I had never known.

"Vegetasei was a place of beauty as well as danger," Vegeta continued as he leaned back and gazed up at the blue sky, "The Saiyans worked hard to survive during the harsher months. Survival to old age was a badge of honor. It was a sign that you were strong."

"Wish I could remember it," I breathed out as I handed Radditz and my mate some of their share of fish, "Then again maybe not."

Vegeta and my brother looked up at me in surprise.

"It must hurt to remember our lost planet," I offered as the two nodded in understanding of my words.

"Remembering keeps our planet and people alive," my mate stated as he lifted his head proudly, "Hurting is a sign of living. I will never forget the Saiyan nation."

Radditz bowed to my mate as I beamed at Vegeta. The Prince truly never backed down. I went back to eating before gaping as Vegeta polished off his first hunk of fish and held out a hand for more. Radditz grinned as the Prince enhaled most of the food in a matter of minutes.

"I'll catch some more," Radditz offered as he stood up, "We're going to need more fish. I'm still hungry and I can hear the royal stomach growling."

"I see and hear that," I answered as I stared at my mate who belched loudly despite looking very regal as he leaned back haughtily, "Vegeta be sure to breathe in between your bites. You might also want to think about chewing your food."

"Eating for two," Vegeta coolly remarked, "Cubs need a lot of energy."

I chuckled before grinning when I saw my brother duck behind a bush to change into a pair of swimming trunks that he had found in the picnic supplies.

"Shy?" I asked slyly as Radditz came back out and waded into the lake.

"Ha!" the larger Saiyan laughed out, "Not in the least, Little Brother."

"It is considered rude to flaunt your body in front of a bonded pair," Vegeta explained as Radditz ducked underneath the water, "It is especially taboo to show yourself to a bonded's pregnant mate. Your brother has surprised me with the amount of respect he has shown to us both. Radditz has changed a lot since he and I were basically enslaved to Frieza."

The lizard's name made my hackles rise and I growled low in my chest. Vegeta smirked as he scooted closer and leaned against my side.

"That part of your brother's and my own life is over," my mate chuckled out, "You killed Frieza. I wanted to kill the Bastard myself, but it is what it is. Funny how it was Frieza that led to you and I meeting in the first place. Providence works in mysterious ways."

I cuddled my mate for a second before turning at my Saiyan name, only to get an enormous fish slammed into my face. Vegeta cackled loudly as Radditz waded back out of the lake with several giant fish in his hands. I grumbled as I diligently began to prepare the fish to grill. Soon after Vegeta was sated and Radditz and I got to fill our bellies as well. I felt content with my mate stretched out in the warm sunlight sleeping soundly beside me.

"Earth is not such a bad place," my older brother remarked as I stroked my sleeping mate's hair.

"I know," I whispered out so not to wake Vegeta, "I'm glad you understand how great this planet is. I'm glad that I didn't purge Earth."

"Hn," Radditz agreed doing a great impersonation of my mate, "Have you been working on Vegeta's nest? He will start looking for it in no time."

"Uh-huh," I nodded out, "I'll be done this afternoon."

"Hurry, Little Brother," Radditz ordered as he placed a gentle hand on my mate's stomach, "The cub is beginning to push hard on your mate to nest."

I nodded again and stood to put out the fire and clean our mess. Radditz resealed the capsule with our supplies and I wrapped my mate in the blanket.

"Grab hold," I ordered my brother as he looked at me in confusion, but placed a hand on my shoulder anyway.

I IT's us back to Capsule Corp and into my bedroom. Radditz stumbled back in confusion as he looked around.

"You are _so_ going to have to teach me that," my brother whispered as I tucked Vegeta into our bed as Radditz began to look around our room and spotted a lot of the Saiyan touches that I had decorated the room with, "Oh! So that's where the things Nappa grabbed went to. I can't believe the Prince kept all of this."

"Vegeta hid as much as he could away so that Frieza wouldn't burn it," I explained as I ushered Radditz out the door and he took his usual guarding post, "I'm going to go finish working on Vegeta's nest."

It had taken me several days, but I had created a perfect nest where my mate's favorite window and window seat was tucked away at Capsule Corp. His window was hidden down a recessed hallway that was not too far from the bedroom that he and I had selected after we mated. I found only the softest furs and lined the floors. I widened the window seat so Vegeta had enough room to curl up on the cushioned top and piled pillows and more furs up for him to lean against. I felt very clever that I had figured out how to make the window seat flip out into a twin sized bed when my mate needed to lay flat.

I had replaced the window pane with a special glass so that no draft could get in and chill my mate. The glass was strong enough to withstand bullets or ki blasts. I had a small refrigerator installed, behind a slide-away wall, which I filled with bottled water and juice. Today I finished installing a special table that could be pulled out of a slot in the wall where Vegeta could eat if he felt like staying in his nest during meal times. The nest was now ready for my mate.

The next day I walked towards the nest feeling very proud of my work after my mate and I had eaten breakfast. I was going to put the last touch of a huge fur that my mate could cover up with when I discovered that Vegeta had already found his nest.

"Okay, _Llazzine_," I soothed as he growled at me sleepily from the pile of cushions, "I was just going to leave this fur. Don't you want something to cover up with? This fur is very soft and warm. I'm sure you would love it."

Vegeta's tail twitched at me giving me permission to move forward. I draped the fur over my mate and backed out of his nest. I must have pleased my Prince because he purred contentedly and fell asleep.

"Rest well," I softly whispered as I watched my mate sleep in his nest with a feeling of pride that I had made the smaller Saiyan happy.

What Vegeta didn't know was that I had Bulma help me install security sensors that warned me, by way of a bracelet hidden under one of my wrists guards, if anybody was approaching my mate from any direction, including from outside his window. I was going to take no chances on my mate's safety. Vegeta's ki levels were beginning to fluctuate with the amount of energy the baby needed to develop and I knew defending himself was going to start becoming a problem.

Radditz peeked around the corner and saw Vegeta in his nest before he beckoned me away.

"Good nest, Kakarot," the larger Saiyan complimented as he looked at the amount of work I had put into the area, "Prince Vegeta needs his space, but bring him food several times a day. Your mate has begun the time when he will be storing away as much energy as possible to assist the baby in developing. I suggest you go hunting now. I am pleased by your behavior, Little Brother. You certainly have earned your bonding necklace despite the fact that you have such bad memory loss."

I immediately went hunting and brought back a nice buck that I skinned and butchered quickly. I was just beginning to grill it over the pool barbecue when Bulma showed up looking stern.

"Spill it, Son," my mate's former wife gritted out, "What is going on? I know that there is something up between you and your mate. I have also figured out that Radditz knows something. If you are not guarding Vegeta then he is. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is up," I denied as I turned the meat while I internally began to panic, "Radditz is Vegeta's bodyguard and I am his mate. This is all a part of being Saiyan."

"Tell that to a stupid person," Bulma snorted, "Vegeta is doing nothing but sleep and eat. He isn't even _training_. Vegeta not training means that something is up. I think Bra know something too, but Trunks and I can't get her to crack."

I remained silent and just looked at her innocently.

"Don't give me that clueless look. You even had me install sensors in that unused hallway." Bulma continued, "I know you, Goku! Tell me the truth. Lies don't suit you."

"I promised Vegeta that I wouldn't tell," I whined beginning to feel a little angry and hurt by Bulma's tirade, "I'll tell you soon, but not now. I always keep my word, Bulma. You know that better than anybody with the exception of Chichi and my mate."

"You'll tell me now, Goku Son!" Bulma shrieked in my face.

"Get out of his face, Woman! Don't you ever talk to my honorable mate like that!" Vegeta snarled as he pushed Bulma gently away from me and sat his hands on his hips while I blinked in surprise at my mate's sudden presence, "Woman, you better be glad that I know your harpy behavior is only because you are worried. If you were anybody else, I would have already snapped your neck. Kakarot is my honorable mate and you will never treat him like this again. Do you understand me?"

I turned away to pull the half raw meet off the grill while my mate and Bulma squabbled back and forth. Radditz had told me that pregnant Saiyans liked their meat bloody and I didn't want it to get too done. I flushed happily since I felt loved from my head to the tip of my tail. Vegeta had left his nest to protect me despite his instinct to keep hidden so as not to endanger our cub.

"Fine, Woman," my Prince spat looking worn as I tuned back into the conversation, "Look, I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't have the energy to deal with you today. Kami! I still think you are part Saiyan with all of your temper tantrums."

"Are you sick again?" Bulma asked worriedly, "Is there something you two are keeping from everyone to protect us?"

"No," Vegeta allowed, "This is perfectly normal behavior for me right now. I'll explain tomorrow before lunch and I suggest you have Trunks be there as well. My mate and I are fine, but we do have some news. Bra already knows, but she has been sworn to secrecy so you better leave our daughter alone. You know she never breaks her promises to me."

"Tell me about it," Bulma agreed as she put her hands on her hips, "Trunks and I can't get her to budge an inch. How did you get so much loyalty out of our daughter? I'm her mother for crying out loud!"

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he proudly raised his head, "Bra is a true Saiyan Princess. See you tomorrow, Woman"

Bulma nodded and sent an apologetic look in my direction which I nodded my head at in answer before she took her leave. I had finished grilling the rest of the meat and Vegeta curled his tail around my waist and led me to his nest as I carried our meal.

"Damn, Woman," my mate snarled before perking up when he saw me fold out the hidden table, "Nice. Give me food, Idiot."

Vegeta hummed happily at the fresh meat and looked on in curiosity when I showed him how to access the fridge for something to drink when he got thirsty. My mate allowed me to sit next to him and share the food in his nest which Radditz had informed me was the highest compliment from a pregnant Saiyan. I purred happily when my mate rubbed his head up under my chin before nudging me away from his nest. I had been dismissed. I guarded my mate for the rest of the afternoon before Radditz switched with me so that I could hunt for Vegeta's dinner.

"Whoa," I gasped as the Prince attacked the tray of venison with a vengeance, "You and the cub must be pretty hungry."

Vegeta looked up at me and growled. I backed out of my mate's nest and watched contentedly as the Prince finished off his meal. I sat down and waited until my mate was more himself and chatted happily with Vegeta until the stars could be seen through the window.

"Goodnight," I whispered as my mate curled back up under his fur and I went to sleep alone for the first time in over a year.

I was just down the hall from the Prince so that I could still guard over my vulnerable mate. I snoozed for a couple of hours when I sensed my mate crawling onto the bed. I looked up as Vegeta straddled me with a sly look on his face.

"Sleeping without me?" Vegeta purred as he rubbed erotically against my naked body.

I kept still as my _Llazzine_ leaned down and kissed me deeply even as his hands began to stroke my length. Radditz had also warned me that pregnant Saiyans could be frisky, but to allow them to take the lead.

"Vegeta," I breathed as he arched and impaled himself on my erection, "So good. Kami, you feel so good."

I moaned as my mate rocked himself on my manhood emitting tiny pants and squeaks of need. I wrapped my arms around Vegeta's narrow waist and assisted him in his riding as my hips rocked up to meet my mate's. I arched when he finally brought me to completion and then flipped him over to pleasure his arousal. My mate moaned and fisted his hands in my hair as I suckled his length before he finally screamed as he released his seed. We both panted hard for several long moments.

"Mine" Vegeta declared as he pulled me up and curled in my arms, "My mate."

"That's right," I agreed as I stroked my Prince's back, "I am only yours, _Llazzine_. I'm so glad you are here with me. I was really lonely."

Vegeta leaned up and kissed me deeply which I eagerly returned. Before I knew it, I was rocking deep within my mate once again as I supported his legs. The Prince snarled like an animal as I grunted in time with each thrust. My pace quickened and soon Vegeta was screaming as his hips bucked against mine before he and I finally spilled our seed once again after an indeterminate amount of time.

Vegeta chuckled as I looked down on him in a daze before pulling out of him and cuddling the Prince close. My mate cuddled closer and began to purr in contentment which lulled me to sleep. The next morning I woke to an empty bed, but I wasn't worried since I already sensed where Vegeta had hidden himself. I dressed quickly and found my mate buried in his fur blanket in his nest sleeping. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see my brother. Radditz took up his post with a nod while I hurried to go hunt for my mate. When I returned; Vegeta looked up at the smell of the fresh meat and nodded at me to enter his territory.

"Good morning," I softly greeted as I pulled out the table and placed my mate's breakfast down.

"Morning," Vegeta grunted as he attacked the tray of meat and yanked me down beside him with his tail, "I'm going to tell Bulma and Trunks about the cub today, Kakarot."

"Do you want me to be there?" I offered not wanting to offend my mate, but still wanting to look after him and my unborn child, "I wouldn't mind helping you explain everything to Bulma and Trunks."

"No," Vegeta sighed as he slowed his eating for a moment, "I know how to keep Bulma from getting hysterical. Plus, I think she needs to hear this from me since she and I had once been married. Trunks is going to be stunned and I'll have to calm the Brat down. I know that he will freak out if he thinks he can conceive whether he ends up with a female or male for his mate. His human blood makes getting pregnant impossible."

"You'll call me if you need me?" I fretted before calming when my mate smiled softly at me in a rare unguarded moment as he pulled me over for a small kiss.

"I'll be fine," Vegeta sighed out as he began to eat again, "Bulma and Trunks are going to be excited about the cub just like Bra. I'll explain the stages of my pregnancy to them, but I don't want anyone in my nest. It's mine. I can only handle your scent in here. Anyone else's scent would be intolerable."

"Don't worry," I soothed, "Radditz and I won't let anybody in here. Your nest is safe. Just call me if you need me. I'll be close."

"No, Kakarot," Vegeta replied, "I want you to go hunting. You know that Bulma will get loud and that will set off your instincts to protect me. Radditz will be here to guard me. The cub and I will be fine."

I reluctantly nodded. I didn't want another reaction to happen like what happened with Oolong. Vegeta finished his food and belched loudly before laying back down. I took the tray and left my mate to himself. I figured he would need all the strength he could get to deal with having to tell his son and ex-wife that he was with child. I gave my mate his distance and returned a few hours later with his lunch to see Vegeta standing up on his window seat, growling with his tail puffed as Radditz and Trunks held Bulma out of my mate's nest.

"Hey!" I called as I interceded between the scuffle while I sent calming thoughts to my upset mate, "What is going on here? Bulma! Stop this! You are upsetting my mate and I'm pretty sure you know why Vegeta can't be upset right now!"

"Mom wants to give Dad a medical exam now that she knows about the baby," Trunks explained as he looked guiltily between his mother and father, "She wants to make sure both Dad and the baby are healthy."

"A medical exam is a necessity for proper prenatal care," Bulma insisted as she settled down and ceased pushing against her son and my brother.

"My cub and I are fine," Vegeta snapped as his tail snapped in agitation, "Stay out! This is mine!"

"Hush," I soothed beginning to purr which Vegeta answered as he hungrily eyed his meal, "Bulma, my mate is fine. This hallway is off limits to you or anyone else unless they have Vegeta's permission. You never disturb a nesting Saiyan. Let it go for now, okay? I'll talk to him."

Bulma looked fascinated as Vegeta calmed before nodding and allowing Trunks to lead her away. Radditz left to give my mate and I privacy after Vegeta flicked his tail to allow me to enter his nest. Vegeta snuggled against me in need of comfort after I sat his food out.

"She wouldn't leave me alone," my mate whispered as I continued to purr to settle his nerves and stroked the fur down on his tail.

"Bulma means well," I comforted as Vegeta reached over and slid the platter of meat closer, "I take it that your conversation went well."

"Everything went fine until the end," my mate mumbled around a mouthful of food, "Trunks and Bulma were shocked at first. The Brat nearly pissed himself when he thought the same might happen to him, but I explained things and he promised to be a good brother, but then the Woman went all, 'Yay! A baby! I'll throw a baby shower.' I couldn't handle it and ran for my nest and she found me and tried to drag me down to the medical wing. Thank Kami for you, Trunks, and Radditz. I would have hurt her, Kakarot. I wouldn't have been able to control my reaction. I would have snapped her neck for touching me automatically."

"I know," I sighed as Vegeta calmly ate, "I'll talk with her. Bulma doesn't realize how strong your instincts are to protect our child at the moment, but I don't think it would be a bad thing for you to have a medical exam."

"No," my mate denied as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes, "Radditz has already scanned our cub. Both the cub and I are fine. Stay with me, Idiot. I don't want to be alone right now. Scoot over here. Hurry up!"

I glowed as my mate pushed me against the wall and piled some cushions up and curled up against my chest. I pulled his fur blanket over his shoulders as Vegeta fell back asleep while my tail wrapped around his stomach and unborn child. To be allowed to stay in my _Llazzine's_ nest felt so right. Radditz looked shocked when he came and peeked in at Vegeta an hour later.

"Amazing," my brother breathed out softly so as not to wake the Prince, "Kakarot, you have no idea how rare it is for a pregnant Saiyan to allow a mate to stay in their nest longer than a few minutes. I don't know how you did it, but you have earned Prince Vegeta's complete and utter trust. That's a feat in itself. His Majesty's life never gave him much proof that there were individuals that could be trusted."

"I was born to be by my mate's side," I whispered as I stayed alert to any dangers that may threaten the smaller Saiyan, "I will never let harm befall my new family and Vegeta knows this."

"Sleep, Brother," Radditz said as he settled himself on the floor in front of my mate's nest, "I'll guard the Royal Family."

I smiled at my brother and relaxed as I joined my mate in slumber.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Six**

My mate nearly had a fit when I let him know that I wanted to tell my family and friends about our new baby the same day he informed Bulma and Trunks about his pregnancy. I had to beg and plead, with lots of whining on my part, to even get Vegeta to hear me out. I got the silent treatment for most of the evening, but he finally relented when we were getting ready for bed.

_Flashback:_

"Get it over with," my mate snapped out as he crawled into bed and turned his back on me.

"Huh?" I questioned in confusion, "Get what over with?"

"Go tell your family and those Weaklings about our cub," Vegeta gritted out, "Sing it from the trees for all I care. Not that my feelings count, right? You just care about how others feel. Not like I'm your mate or anything."

I studied my tense mate as he continued to keep his back turned. I crawled onto the bed and leaned over Vegeta until he finally looked warily up at me.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked as I stroked my mate's back, "My sons will be happy for us. I know that Chichi will also be excited about a new baby. I care very much for your feelings and I am so excited about our unborn child. I just want to share my joy with the people who were there for me from before we met. I won't say anything if it upsets you that badly, _Llazzine_."

Vegeta studied me before settling on his back and breathing out of his nose noisily.

"Not upset," the smaller Saiyan sighed out, "I shouldn't have just said what I said to you. I'm just not looking forward to your friends finding out."

"Why?" I pressed, "Everyone has been more than supportive for our mating. Why would our friends knowing about our child be a problem? I'm not trying to make you angry, but I really don't understand."

"I can just hear the snarky comments now," Vegeta almost whined as he sat up scowling and blushing, "They'll start asking when I'm going to get fat and when I do start showing, then everyone will want to touch my stomach like they did to Bulma. I can't stand the thought of people touching me without my permission. Gross! Weakling germs. _Ugh_."

It took all my will power to not laugh my butt off. The Prince had never cared about what anyone had said about him in the past and now here he was worrying about being called fat. I got myself back under control as I began to sense just how upset Vegeta really was. The smaller Saiyan wasn't thinking rationally because of his changing hormone levels. I cursed my own stupidity and hurried to soothe my pregnant mate.

"I'll let everyone know that touching you without your permission is off limits," I offered making the Prince perk up, "Plus, they better not dare to call my mate fat. I never understood when people say that to pregnant individuals anyway. Baby weight isn't fat, but a healthy child developing. Isn't that a good thing?"

Vegeta blinked at me for a second before smirking softly. I melted into a pile of goo when his tail twisted with my own.

"Okay, Kakarot," my mate agreed, "As long as you set up the ground rules with everyone then I don't mind people knowing about the cub. It is a good thing for a cub to be born at a healthy weight so a large, pregnant stomach is certainly not fat."

_End of Flashback:_

I smiled excitedly as I served my mate his breakfast in his nest. Vegeta seemed rather calm and I was again pulled down to sit beside him.

"Going to tell everyone today?" my mate asked as he inhaled his food as his tail squeezed my middle in greeting.

"Yep," I answered as I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "I've already called Gohan and asked him to make sure that the whole family will be at his house this morning."

"Mm," Vegeta hummed as he finished eating and leaned back on his cushions looking very relaxed.

Encouraged by my mate's relaxed demeanor, I beamed at the Prince while my tail started wagging happily.

"Gohan and Goten are going to be so excited, _Llazzine_," I chirped as Vegeta watched me with a look of amusement on his face, "Goten will be the most excited since he gets to be the 'big brother' this time."

"That is basically what Bra has been saying," my mate agreed as he pulled his fur blanket over his lap, "I guess the youngest of any family wants a chance to have someone younger to look up to them. You realize that our cub is going to have four older siblings looking out for him or her."

"Yeah," I sighed out as images of a large, happy family my unborn child would have with actual blood relatives as well as the adopted, extended family flitted through my mind and I purred happily.

"Idiot," Vegeta chuckled out as he pushed his feet at me to shove me off his window seat, "Get out of here before I change my mind."

I left Vegeta in Radditz's care, after my mate had curled back up in his nest, to go to Gohan's home. I had already called ahead to make sure that Gohan had been able to reach Chichi and Goten. My eldest assured me that everyone was awaiting my arrival. I concentrated on Gohan's ki and IT'd to his house.

"Hey, Father," Gohan greeted as he came out of his doorway looking curious, "I'm glad you're finally here. I've been dying to know about what this mysterious news you wanted to tell everyone about."

"Yeah," Goten inserted as he peeked out from behind his older brother, "Krillin even told me that you are meeting with everyone else at Master Roshi's this afternoon. Plus, Trunks knows something. I can always tell when he is keeping secrets from me and he would only say for me to talk with you, Dad"

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head as I followed my sons into Gohan's comfy home. Pan ran up and threw herself into my arms as Videl and Chichi waved from the couch they were sitting on.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" the little girl excitedly exclaimed, "Come play with me."

"Not right now, Sweetie," I said making the little girl gaze up at me sadly, "I just need to talk with your Mommy, Daddy, Uncle, and Grandma first. You go choose what you and I are going to play with and wait in your room. Once I'm done talking with everyone you and I will play."

"Yay!" Pan squealed and ran off to do as I asked.

"You've always been good with children," Chichi complimented before getting serious, "Goku, what's going on? There must be something wrong for you to call us all together."

I blinked in surprise when everyone began to look at me in concern. I couldn't help it. I giggled and then I began to belly roll.

"Huh?" everyone sweat dropped as I rolled from side to side in laughter.

"Sorry," I snickered out before getting myself under control, "Gosh! Why does every meeting between all of us have to be about something being wrong? I came to share some great news!"

"So what is this great news?" Videl asked as the rest of my family leaned forward eagerly.

"Well…um…you see…uh," I began nervously, "Well you know that Vegeta and I are a bonded couple now."

"Sure, Dad," Goten chuckled out, "Everyone knows that."

"Remember when Vegeta and I left Earth after the whole Drugan fiasco?" I continued as my family nodded their heads and looked at one another before focusing back on me, "Well, it seems that during the time that it was necessary to reaffirm Vegeta and my own bond that he and I were…well you see…we were able to conceive."

My family froze. I mean completely froze up as if they were still-life statues. I waved my hands in front of their face, but nothing. I was beginning to panic when Chichi exploded.

"Oh, my Kami!" my ex-wife shrieked, "Vegeta knocked you up!"

"What?" I gasped out as Gohan began to hyperventilate, "No! Vegeta and I…."

"Dad's a girl?" Goten asked in confusion while Videl rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law, "I'm confused."

"Listen to me," I begged as I watched the drama unfold.

"When are you due, Goku?" Videl asked as she patted her husband on the back.

"I'll kill that man!" Chichi howled, "Goku, there is no way that you and Vegeta have what it takes to raise a child!"

"Shut up!" I bellowed making everyone grow silent and still, "I am not pregnant. My mate is carrying the baby. No, Goten, neither Vegeta nor I are female. Chichi, my mate and I certainly can raise a child just fine."

"Impossible," Gohan squeaked out, "How in the world can Mr. Vegeta be pregnant?"

"Pure Saiyan males or females can carry a baby," I explained, "It was a way that our race evolved. Neither you, Goten, or Trunks can get pregnant, Gohan, so don't worry about that. The pregnancy took both of us by surprised, but Vegeta and I get to raise a family together! Isn't that great?!"

"Yay!" Pan whooped as she came galloping into the room much to everyone's surprise, "I'm going to have a new playmate! When is the baby going to come? When, when, when?"

"Yes, Goku, when?" Videl asked as she scooped up her hyper daughter while my sons and Chichi began to relax and look at one another in wonder.

"In about ten months," I explained before settling in to discuss the more technical details of the different stages of a Saiyan pregnancy.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Goten laughed out after my explanation before reaching over and pounding me on my back, "Congratulations, Dad. I'm so happy for you and Vegeta."

"Wow," Gohan sighed out as he took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes before looking up at me with a grin, "I'm going to be a big brother to a new sibling. I can't believe it. Congrats."

"How is Vegeta taking everything?" Chichi asked looking thoughtful before gasping, "Aha! That's why Radditz is here, isn't it? He's here to help you two with the new baby."

"Vegeta was pretty surprised, but has been doing a great job of taking care of himself so that the baby can develop healthy, Chichi," I answered, "And you are right about Radditz. Vegeta's father sent my brother here to assist my mate during his pregnancy and the birth. His knowledge and assistance has been invaluable so far."

"Well I'm glad that one Saiyan among you three are sensible," Chichi snorted out before grinning and giving me a big hug, "I'm happy for you and your mate, Goku."

"Thank you, everyone," I gushed in happiness, "I'm so happy that you all understand. However, please don't say or do anything that will make Vegeta uncomfortable. His body is beginning to release the hormones that assists with his pregnancy and he is very sensitive."

I chatted for a little bit more before I was dragged into Pan's room to play several games just as I had promised my granddaughter. Pan began to get sleepy so I settled her down for a nap and tiptoed back out of the room to rejoin everyone else.

"I'm _so_ happy for you," Videl gushed as she began to prepare a large package of brownies she had made for Vegeta as a present, "Oh, Goku! I hope this food doesn't count as trying to threaten your right to your mate or anything. This is just a little something to let Vegeta know that I am happy for him and his baby."

"Not at all. You're family. Thank you for your well wishes," I grinned out as I accepted the huge package, "And thanks for making all of these brownies. Vegeta never told you, but your recipe is his favorite treat."

"Videl and I know," Gohan dryly quipped as Goten and Chichi snickered in the background, "I've seen Mr. Vegeta sneak off with the whole tray of brownies on more than one occasion. Videl and I started bringing two platters whenever there was a party where people brought food. One platter for Mr. Vegeta and one for everyone else."

"Ha!" I snorted as my tail curled in mirth, "Sounds like my mate. Took me a long time to get him to even admit to me his likes and dislikes. Vegeta explained that the Saiyans believed that anyone knowing too much about you could lead to an enemy exploiting a weakness. He's starting to open up a little bit more each day that we are together."

I started feeling a bit antsy and realized that that my instincts were telling me that I had been away from my mate for too long. I said my goodbyes and then accepted my family's blessing and bear hugs. I IT'd back home and grilled up the second buck that I had caught that morning. I went up to check on Vegeta and found him wide awake and sniffing at the air. I knew what he smelled.

"My family sends their love for you and the baby," I cheerily greeted, "Videl sent you some of her brownies."

"Gimme," Vegeta ordered as I was allowed in his nest to drop off his lunch and the treats.

"Don't make yourself sick," I laughed out as he began to shovel the brownies into his mouth, "Save some for later."

"Fine," my mate grunted as he shoved the brownies away and began to attack the meat, "Your family take everything well?"

I grinned at my mate and chuckled as I remembered my family's reaction.

"They thought I was the one that was having the baby," I giggled out as Vegeta sat up in surprise, "Chichi was ranting her head off, Gohan was hyperventilating, and Goten asked if I was a girl."

"Bhaw-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the Prince guffawed as he rolled in his nest in mirth, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," I grinned out as Vegeta finished his lunch, "I had to settle everyone down before I could set the record straight. Pan was ecstatic about the news. Told me to tell you that she loves you and the baby."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he blushed, "Only decent one of your clan. The girl has good taste, Idiot."

"Right," I drawled as he blushed brighter, "My clan is perfect, Mr. Embarrassed-Pants."

"Shut up!" my mate roared as he chucked a water bottle at my head which I caught in midair.

"Okay, _Llazzine_," I soothed as I tossed the water bottle back to him, "I'm just teasing."

"Whatever," the smaller Saiyan snapped, "Are you done yet?"

"Nope. I'm meeting the rest of our friends at Master Roshi's island," I informed Vegeta, "I'll be back so we can have dinner. Any particular meat you want me to hunt for?"

"Boar," Vegeta informed me as he licked at the chocolate on his fingers, "Hurry back. The Weakling is okay for company, but I miss my mate."

"Hey!" Radditz snarled from around the corner which set the Prince off cackling merrily, "No respect!"

I IT'd to meet with my friends and let them know about the new baby. Most were confused and asked a lot of uncomfortable questions. I answered everyone as best as I could. To my surprise Piccolo was the first to accept everything with ease. I figured it had something to do with the fact that Nameks had always been genderless and hatched from eggs that each created from their own bodies.

"Congratulations, Son," Piccolo offered with little emotion.

"Thanks," I grinned out, "I'm glad that you understand."

"Kami!" Yamcha suddenly whined, "Does that mean that Vegeta is going to go all snarly-hormonal-rage on everyone around him? Should we be worried? How am I supposed to defend myself against his rages if I can't even hit him because of the baby?"

"Shut up!" 18 calmly stated as she slapped him into a wall while I bristled in indignation, "I'm sure Goku has everything well in hand. Not to mention it sounds to me like Vegeta wouldn't do anything to endanger his unborn child."

"Vegeta will not have any problems unless any of you threaten his boundaries," I snapped, "If you want to visit just give me a heads up. My mate's instincts are to keep hidden to protect the baby. Just don't upset him if you see him, alright? You will not call him fat or even hint at this word when he begins to show more. Do not touch him without his consent. I don't want him to be upset, got it?"

Everyone agreed and sent their congratulations. Krillin was especially ecstatic for Vegeta and I. He and 18 promised to come visit us soon. It was early evening by the time I wrapped everything up and quickly hunted down a boar for my mate. Radditz met me outside when I landed and let me know that my mate was sleeping. My brother offered to butcher my kill so that I could check on Vegeta.

"Thanks," I called out before I IT'd to Vegeta's nest.

I gasped when I got an armful of naked Saiyan as my mate pounced on me. Vegeta was frisky again and licked me all over my neck and chest as he growled low in his throat. I returned the growl as he pulled me over to the window seat and crawled up to offer me his backside. I mounted quickly and grunted as I thrust again and again into my mate's tight passage. I loved the scent of my pregnant _Llazzine_ and his pheromones were driving me wild.

"Uhn…uhn…uhn," Vegeta grunted as he was ridden and he arched his back to get me further inside of him.

I bit down on my mate's claim mark as I stroked his hard length. Vegeta purred in pleasure as I spilled inside of him before rolling over so that I could finish off his erection orally.

"Missed me, huh, _Llazzine_?" I teased as I pulled my wild mate against my chest.

"Mm," Vegeta hummed as he turned a sated face up to kiss me deeply before pulling back with a scowl, "Damn cub is making me horny as Hell."

"I'm not complaining," I laughed out before having to ward off a furious Prince intent on punching me which only ended up leading to a second round of hormonal rutting up against the wall.

The next three months went along rather peacefully. Vegeta ate and slept as needed and filled my nights full of frisky love making. By the third month I could feel my unborn child's ki signature and realized how strong a full-blooded Saiyan baby's ki could feel like. It felt good to care for my mate and everything was going along well until I woke up one day to an empty bed and screaming instincts. I IT'd to Vegeta's nest and found my mate writhing in pain among his furs and cushions with Radditz watching grimly at the edge of the fur carpeting.

"What's wrong?!" I demanded as I entered my mate's nest for the first time without Vegeta's permission and then freezing since I was unsure how to help, "Why didn't you come get me? Why aren't you doing something?"

"This is the second stage of Saiyan pregnancy. Prince Vegeta's organs or beginning to shift to make room for the cub," Radditz informed me as I supported my panting mate as best I could, "It's agony for most Saiyans. Shows how strong your mate is. He hasn't cried out once. Lend the Prince your ki. He needs your strength right now."

I did as Radditz suggested and calmed my mate by giving as much of my strength to him that I could spare. I felt through our bond the enormity of what Vegeta was going through. This was not a "bit of an annoyance" as Radditz had stated it the first day he had described this stage to my mate and I. Vegeta was in severe pain.

"Hurts," my Prince gritted out as he held his hands over his stomach in agony, "Kami, Kakarot. This fucking hurts."

"Can't we do something to help with the pain?" I demanded as Vegeta buried his head into the crook of my neck and trembled, "Isn't there a medicine or something that can help?"

"Saiyan cubs cannot handle medication being introduced into the carrier's bloodstream," Radditz explained as I stroked my mate's back, "Prince Vegeta would miscarry and that would kill him, Little Brother."

"Um?" a voice interrupted and I looked up to see Trunks standing next to my brother, "Will this help?"

The boy held up a fresh, hot water bottle. I could have kissed him.

"Yes!' I gasped as the boy tossed it to me and I gently pulled my mate's hands away from his stomach and settled the hot water bottle on his tense, stomach muscles, "Relax, Llazzine. This will help. Breathe deeply for me."

Vegeta whimpered before quieting as the warmth helped ease some of his suffering. He blinked up at me for a second before closing his eyes and sighing painfully.

"How long is this stage going to last?" I hissed at my brother in anger due to my mate's pain, "Vegeta is really suffering here."

"Three or four days at most," Radditz answered as he patted Trunks on the back for his fast thinking, "Kakarot, this is going to get worse before it gets better. Be prepared. This is the stage that a lot of Saiyans have died. Prince Vegeta is going to need every ounce of ki you can spare."

Fear gripped my heart at the thought of my mate possibly dying. I nodded and settled myself down to watch over my mate.

"Stop worrying," Vegeta whispered as he looked up at me with a look of determination on his face, "Those other Saiyans were weak. I am strong and the Prince of Vegetasei. My cub and I will be fine. Just…just don't leave me alone, okay?"

"I won't," I promised as I squeezed my mate's hand, "I'm not going anywhere, _Llazzine_."

Vegeta nodded and closed his eyes as he inhaled sharply at a new wave of pain. My mate shook and hissed through the rest of the day. Luckily Radditz and Trunks kept me supplied with a rotation of hot water bottles, but I fretted over the fact that my mate refused to eat anything.

"It's okay," Radditz assured me, "Vegeta has built up enough nutrients to support both him and the cub through this stage. He probably won't eat until he reaches the third stage of pregnancy. This is natural."

"Natural my ass," I thought angrily when the second day began with worsening pain for my mate and a high fever.

Radditz thought I shouldn't move Vegeta from his nest, but I insisted on IT-ing him to our bedroom. Even though I could have folded out my mate's nest into a bed, I wanted to be able to lay with Vegeta and a twin bed wouldn't have been big enough.

"Kakarot," Vegeta moaned, "Not safe. Nest. Want my nest."

"You're safe," I reassured my mate as I placed a cool cloth on his fevered brow, "I'm here. Nothing will get past me. Calm down. I won't let anything hurt you or the baby, Llazzine. I'm right here."

Vegeta whined for a moment, but settled when I used heated oil to gently massage his stomach muscles.

"Ah," my mate breathed out as his eyes fluttered, "Don't stop."

I worked as hard as I could to stay one step ahead of my mate's pain levels. I was relieved when Vegeta's fever broke the next day.

"Take me back to my nest," my mate ordered as he glared up at me with pain-filled eyes.

"But Vegeta…" I began before the Prince growled deep and loud at me.

"Listen to your mate, Little Brother," Radditz cautioned me from the doorway, "His Majesty needs his nest. That is the place that he feels the most comfortable."

I IT'd my mate back to his nest and wanted to fold out the bed, but Vegeta wanted to curl up in my lap while I sat on the window seat. I cradled my Llazzine as he tensed from time to time. By evening, I realized that my mate's pain was beginning to lessen.

"This cub better be worth all of this," Vegeta groaned as he lay against my chest covered in his fur blanket.

"You bet our baby will be," I soothed as I laid a fresh water bottle on my mate's stomach and watched as he sighed in relief, "Feel that ki level, _Llazzine_. The kid's going to be quite a warrior."

Vegeta snorted, but not before I sensed how proud he was over the strength of our unborn baby.

"I wonder if we'll have a girl or a boy?" I continued to talk so as to distract my mate from his ordeal, "I bet he or she will be just as beautiful as you are."

"Hn," Vegeta huffed, "Males are not beautiful."

"You are," I cooed making my mate look at me in disgust, "Okay. Okay. You are very handsome and I'm sure that our baby will inherit only the best qualities from us both."

"You are a worthless sap," Vegeta smirked out, "My cub will _not_ inherit that quality from you, Idiot. This cub will be a great Saiyan."

I chuckled lightly and continued to feed ki to my mate. By the next afternoon, Vegeta was finally able to drift into his first, deep sleep in three days. The Prince had officially moved into the third stage of Saiyan pregnancy and now had eight months of the baby's development to go before the birth of our child.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Seven**

Vegeta had moved into the third stage of pregnancy and now had eight months of the baby's development to go before the birth of our child now that his second stage of pregnancy had just past.

"You've been a real trooper, Kakarot," Radditz complimented as I eased my mate down on his softest cushions and furs, "You too, Brat."

Trunks looked up at my brother and smiled in satisfaction. The boy had refused to leave until he knew that his father was going to be okay. Bra and Bulma had come and gone several times to check on my mate, but Trunks hadn't left once. I was extremely proud of how well Trunks had handled seeing his father in pain and stepping up to the plate to help with my mate's second stage of pregnancy.

"Your father really appreciated your support. He'd never say it out loud, but I felt how honored Vegeta was by you being there for him," I whispered to my mate's son, "You are truly of the royal line, Trunks."

Trunks blushed brightly and looked away in embarrassment. Remind me of someone? You know it!

"Go hunt. Your mate will need fresh meet when he wakes. Get something that has rich fat and protein that will help Prince Vegeta gain his strength back as quickly as possible. I will stand guard," Radditz ordered me before turning to the boy, "Go to sleep, Brat. You're exhausted and no 'buts.' Shoo! Don't give me that look. Go to bed now."

Trunks grumbled, but walked with me down the hallway. I could clearly see just how tired the boy was at the moment. He hadn't let on the entire time Vegeta had been suffering. I was proud of this young man as if he was my own child.

"Goku?" Trunks asked making me look over, "Why did you and your brother fight when you first met one another? He is a really cool guy and Radditz seems to care a lot for both you and Dad. I'm not trying to pry or anything."

"His mind had been messed up by Frieza just like your father," I explained gently, "He needed time to heal. I think he is really cool too, Trunks. I am very happy that he has been returned to me and Vegeta."

"Frieza hurt him too, just like Dad?" Trunks asked.

"Yes," I agreed, "Just like Vegeta. Your father hasn't told me everything he went through while under Frieza's control. This was a painful time for both my brother and mate."

Trunks looked away for a second before surprising me with a quick hug. I melted in the young man's embrace.

"Thank you for loving my Dad," Trunks whispered, "You brought him back to Bra and I. You're the best after my Dad, Goku."

Trunks tore off down the hall, blushing heavily, leaving me with widened eyes and a full heart. He was just like his father.

"You are pretty great yourself," I thought to myself as I left to hunt, "I would protect you as fiercely as I would my own two sons."

Vegeta slept most of the day away and woke up weakened and ravenous. My mate ate a whole boar and then insisted on scavenging for more food in the kitchen. Bulma joined us soon after we had settled at the table to eat.

"Why are you staring at me, Woman?" Vegeta demanded as he crammed food into his mouth at an alarming rate, "You know that I don't like to be looked at like a bug under a microscope. If you have something to say, then just say it."

"I've really missed having you around," Bulma admitted as she smiled softly at my mate making him blush, "You've been hiding away for weeks in that hidey hole of yours."

"Don't call my nest a 'hidey hole,'" Vegeta muttered as he returned to his food, "A Saiyan nest is a place of calmness and safety. A cub cannot develop in a stressed body and that is why Kakarot chose that particular place for my nest. I feel safe there."

"Oh," Bulma chirped as she perked up, "So it's kind of like a meditation spot."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted with a quick nod, "I feel my calmest while in my nest. During the first and second stage of pregnancy, it was imperative for me to be in my nest, but I am not as dependent on it as before. I'm looking forward to getting some fresh air tomorrow."

"Do you not need your nest any longer?" Bulma asked in curiosity, "The baby is still developing so I can only assume that you will want to keep feeling safe and calm.

"_Llazzine_ will continue to nest throughout his pregnancy," I explained as I finished eating, "Vegeta has more freedom to move around some and will not feel the need to spend every waking moment in his nest. He can relax a little now that he is past the period that most Saiyans miscarry."

Bulma blinked and reached over to hug Vegeta with a whimper at the thought that my mate might have lost our child. My Prince rolled his eyes before patting his ex-wife's back as he allowed her to give him a hug. I hoped that now my mate could start to get some fresh air again.

My hope was reached when in the next three weeks Vegeta made it a point to divide his time between his nest and going outside to walk and stretch. Radditz acted like a personal trainer before my mate's foot introduced him to the pool. I was surprised to see that Vegeta's stomach had begun to extend into a little baby bump that could clearly be seen. The baby's development felt like it happened practically overnight. My mate could now rest a hand comfortably on his tummy.

"Stop staring at my stomach," Vegeta grumped as he pulled a loose shirt on to hide his slightly swollen middle one morning, "Cubs start developing quickly once the third stage of pregnancy is reached. I won't get much bigger until about the eighth month. A Saiyan cub's major growth happens in the last three months of pregnancy. I'm going to have to get some looser clothes soon. These are the last pair of pants that still fit me."

"May I touch?" I begged with eager eyes and hands, "Please, Vegeta?"

My mate rolled his eyes, but stayed still while I placed my hands on his baby bump. I couldn't believe that our child was developing in my Prince. The child's ki was strong and it felt so good knowing that both my mate and infant were healthy.  
"Hello, Baby," I greeted as I bent down to speak to Vegeta's tummy, "I'm one of your Daddies. I can't wait until we get to meet. You are going to be so loved and all of your brothers and your sister can't wait to see you."

I felt a hand stroke my hair and I looked up to see my mate smiling at me softly as he shook his head in amusement at me.

"Actually, I will be our cub's '_Daeleen_.' It's a different title for the father that carries the cub" Vegeta offered as he rested a hand on his stomach, "Our cub recognized your voice, Kakarot. Did you feel the ki spike?"

Smiling, I nodded my head yes as I again stroked my mate's tummy and began to share my ki with Vegeta as he now needed extra support for the development of our baby. I stood and kissed Vegeta before leading him to the room next to our bedroom in nervous delight. I opened the door with a flourish before standing back for the Prince to enter. My mate looked at me in confusion before hesitantly walking through the door.

"Oh," Vegeta gasped as he looked at the nursery I had been working on for the past few months.

I had again lined the floors with the softest furs and had painted a forest theme on the walls. I had hand carved the crib out of strong wood to withstand tooth and claw. The crib bore the royal crest of Vegetasei on the headboard and soft sheets and blankets covered the tiny mattress. There were large windows to let in plenty of natural light. I had a changing table and storage drawers built into the walls. Radditz and I had been carving Saiyan baby toys out of stone, bone, and wood. I had a special rocking chair draped with more furs so we could sit and rock the baby.

"You Idiot," Vegeta choked out as he looked around, "It's perfect. I didn't even know that you had done this."

"I will add a door into our bedroom so we can get to the baby quickly when he or she cries," I began looking happily at my mate, "Bulma let me extend the roof a little so that the baby's room can have natural light, but it won't get too hot in the warm months. Do you like it?"

"I love it," my Prince gushed before scowling, "Tell anyone that I just got mushy and you die. I'm glad for our cubling, but hormones are a bitch."

"My lips are sealed," I assured as I beamed.

"You are going to have to carve our cub's highchair out of strong wood as well," Vegeta instructed me as he tested the rocking chair experimentally, "Our cub will not be like our half-Saiyan offspring, Kakarot. The cub is going to have strong teeth just a few months after birth and chew on everything. A plastic highchair won't last."

"Okay," I agreed as Vegeta and I started walking down to the living room together, "I guess we are going to have to tell everyone not to buy us normal baby toys or supplies for the baby shower."

"Baby shower?" Vegeta hissed as he drew up short, "Idiot, what baby shower? Did you…grr…Woman! Woman, where are you?"

I giggled as my mate stomped down the hallway angrily with his tail jerking back and forth behind him in agitation. I waited a bit to get myself back under control before hurrying after Vegeta. I found him in the kitchen arguing with Bulma while Radditz, Trunks and Bra watched in amusement from the kitchen table. At times, Vegeta and Bulma were way too much alike and they butted heads all the time.

"I am not a woman, _Woman_," the Prince spat with his arms crossed over his chest, "I am not having a damn baby shower. My mate has already provided most of what I need for the cub. Kakarot will get the rest on his own. I cannot believe that you would plan something without my permission. I am not having some baby party."

"You have family and friends that want to share in your joy," Bulma snapped as she also folded her arms across her chest, "Why can't you ever let the rest of us any closer? I'm so happy that a baby will be in this house again and baby showers are a tradition on Earth. Please, Vegeta? Pretty please? I know you would have fun if you gave it a chance."

"Woman, those…girly parties were not a tradition on Vegetasei," my mate groused as he turned away, "I refuse to participate in something so…_disgusting_. We had different traditions than Earth to celebrate the conception of a cub."

"What kind of traditions, Daddy?" Bra eagerly inserted as she bounced up out of her seat and over to her father, "Like a party? Maybe I could help plan something that says more 'Vegetasei' than an Earth tradition."

"Um," Vegeta stammered out at a loss for words at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"An Honor Feast," Radditz spoke up making everyone turn to him, "A cub was celebrated by an Honor Feast in the third stage of Saiyan pregnancy. There was a large hunt prior to the feast that the sire and any male siblings were to do together to show that they were in support of protecting the new cub. The sire was then challenged by his family and friends in battles to show his strength in protecting his mate and unborn cubling. The pregnant mate was offered gifts for the cub, but the gifts were handmade to show that the cub was worth the time and effort to give up precious training time to make the present. This was a high compliment in Saiyan society."

"Would your people fight to the death?" Bulma squeaked in horror.

Vegeta chuckled before dropping down at the table and shaking his head in clear mirth.

"The battles were to show the strength of the sire and not to kill," Radditz laughed out, "I still remember when the feast for Prince Vegeta's conception occurred. The King creamed the lot of them. He was so proud that a cub was conceived after so long. Many feared that Vegetasei would be without an heir."

My mate blushed lightly and looked away clearly uncomfortable. I came up behind Vegeta and rested my hands on his shoulders and began to knead the knots from his muscles.

"That sounds wonderful," I said as my mate relaxed at his impromptu massage and purred softly, "I think we should uphold that tradition, Bulma. The baby is pure Saiyan and I wouldn't mind a bit of sparring to show anyone that I have the strength to protect my mate and unborn child. What do you think, Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned and blinked up at me from his chair. I noticed he rested a hand atop his baby bump as I felt his thoughts. He was proud that I wanted to honor our child in the ways of the Saiyans.

"Hn," my mate grunted in agreement as he twisted back around and jerked one of my hands back up to a shoulder with his tail in a silent message of "keep massaging," "Trunks, Bra, and your two Brats need to be key players in the planning, Kakarot. The Brats are the cub's older siblings and your oldest should be the first to challenge you to a spar since Gohan is the eldest of all of our cub's siblings."

"What about Radditz?" I asked making both Vegeta and my brother look up at me in surprise, "What? He is our baby's Uncle. What role does my brother play in an Honor Feast?"

"Little Brother," Radditz gasped out rising and clasping my arm in a warrior's grip, "I am honored by your words."

"Huh?" I uttered in confusion.

"You have just titled your brother into the royal family," Vegeta smirked out as he rose from his chair and placed a hand over the middle of my brother and my own joined arms, "I too recognize you, Radditz son of Bardock and brother to my honorable mate, as a member of the extended royal family. You have title of Uncle Royale and are charged to assist in any protection needed by my line. Once accepted this allegiance is never to be torn asunder."

Radditz dropped to one knee and bowed his head with a hand clasped over his heart in tribute. I felt warmth spread through me at how proud my older brother looked. I exchanged glances with Trunks, Bra, and Bulma and we all smiled happily at the heartwarming scene.

"Well, I love the idea," Bulma chirped bringing everything back to the original conversation, "So Goku will have to let his sons know about their roles in the Honor feast. We'll have to think up a menu since meat can't be the only food option. Plus, I'll have to let everyone know to make a gift instead of buying anything."

"I am not trying to be rude," Radditz offered, "But your Earthling baby things would never last due to the strength of a Saiyan cub. Prince Vegeta's cub will need things that are made of leather, fur, bone, strong wood, or carved stone. I can't tell you how many teething toys King Vegeta carved when the Prince began to get his teeth. His Majesty would find the oddest things to chew on to soothe the teething pains."

"Really?" Trunks asked as he leaned over in interest, "What was Dad like as a baby? I've seen pictures of Mom as a baby, but I've never seen what Dad looked like or heard any stories."

Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation at his son's curiosity. I also leaned forward in curiosity as well. I hoped that his babyhood was a happier time for my mate than what happened to him under Frieza's control beginning at the tender age of five.

"I was in and out of the palace with my father so I only got glimpses of your father as a cub," Radditz began as my mate began to glare angrily at my older brother, "Prince Vegeta was a very strong-willed cub. He punched the officiate of his birth in the eye the minute he left his mother's womb. King Vegeta glowed in pride whenever he told that story. The Prince was into everything that he could reach and then figured out how to get to things he shouldn't have been able to reach. He was a brilliant strategist even as a cubling. King Vegeta loved this quality in his son and encouraged the behavior even at the expense of his son's caretakers."

"Shut up, Radditz," my mate ordered as he shrank down in his seat as the rest of us grinned at the thought of Vegeta being a mischief maker.

"Kakarot, I'll never forget the time Father took me to a military meeting as a young child and I watched as King Vegeta arrived late to the meeting dragging a growling, baby Prince behind him on his diapered bottom. Your mate had King Vegeta's cape in his mouth and wouldn't let go."

Everyone whooped in laughter at the image of that particular memory which made Vegeta blush and scowl angrily. I laughed until I cried. I would have loved to have seen my mate as a precocious baby getting into all types of trouble.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped at us before turning to my brother, "I have a vague memory of that too, Weakling, and I clearly remember that Father's cape had felt good on my aching gums. Don't you dare bring up any more embarrassing memories. This rest of you better stop your laughing. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I will not be laughed at like this."

Radditz raised his hands as if surrendering and I hid a grin behind one of my own hands before returning to massaging my mate's shoulders. Vegeta calmed at my touch and lowered his head to his chest in clear pleasure.  
"How can you remember that Dad?" Trunk asked, "You were so little then. The earliest memory that I remember was when I was about two years old."

"Pure Saiyans can remember from the minute they are born," Vegeta explained as he turned to his son, "Your human blood makes it so that you do not remember as well, but that is not that big of an issue for you as a warrior. The only Saiyan that does not remember his birth is this Idiot here. Had to have been one hell of a bad fall to have damaged Kakarot's thick skull."

I bent and nipped at my mate's ear tip in annoyance. Vegeta pulled away with a grin before he strode out of the room with a fly-by slap to the back of Radditz's head. I laughed out loud with everyone else, minus my older brother who was rubbing his head in pain, before following my mate as he stomped off grumbling back up to his nest.

"You must have been such a cute baby," I gushed as I watched my mate curl up in his nest, "I would have loved to have seen you as a tiny newborn.

"The word 'cute' is not even in the Saiyan language," Vegeta huffed as he covered up in his fur blanket, "Go make sure that the Woman does not ruin the Honor Feast by including her ridiculous baby shower traditions. I am a male and want to be treated as such. No girly things, Idiot. I mean it. I am tired now and want to take a nap."

"As you wish, _Llazzine_," I agreed noticing Radditz coming down the hallway to guard my mate, "I'm going to go talk with my sons about the feast. Do you want me to get you more boar when I hunt?"

"I want bison," Vegeta slurred out as he opened one eye to glare at me, "Go away, Idiot."

I blew my grumpy mate a kiss before taking my leave. Radditz and I spoke quietly so that he could explain the details of the Honor Feast in greater detail. I discovered I didn't have to talk to Goten because I passed by Trunks excitedly telling my youngest about the Honor Feast and hunt over the phone.

"This was supposed to be my job to tell my sons, Trunks. Give me that," I ordered as I playfully snatched the phone from my mate's son, "Goten?"

"Hi, Dad," my son greeted, "Is it true? Are we going to do this Honor thing? Vegeta is going to allow everyone to come and everything?"

"Yep!" I grinned out, "I guess Trunks has already told you most of the details?"

"He did," Goten informed me, "I never knew that Saiyans took such stock in family. It must have been a large honor to be an older brother and being able to welcome in the new family member on the planet you were born on."

"You bet," I grinned out, "Radditz, even told me that he nearly pinned Father, your grandfather, when there was an Honor Feast for me."

"Wow," my son said, "I can't wait! I'm going to take you down, Dad!"

"Bring it, Goten. Thanks for your support, Son. I'm going to head over to Gohan's place and let your brother know about the Honor Feast," I chuckled out as Trunks scowled at me and gave me the universal sign for "gimme," "I'll let you know when we have decided on meeting to start the planning for the hunt. See you soon."

I handed Trunks the phone after Goten had bid me goodbye and shimmied out of the way of the boy's playful kick. I focused in on Gohan's ki and IT'd to his home. The door flew open and I soon found myself with an arm full of Pan. I blinked in surprise before tossing the little girl several times in the air and catching her.

"Grandpa!" my granddaughter squealed as Videl and Gohan peaked out the door and smiled, "Is the baby here yet? Can I play with her?"

"Hi, Pan," I chirped as I set the little girl on one shoulder, "No, the baby won't be here for a long time yet. 'Her,' huh? So you think Vegeta and I are going to have a little girl? What if the baby is a boy?"

"I'd like a girl to play with," Pan giggled out as she waved at her father, "A boy would be okay too."

I chuckled before handing my granddaughter to my son and graciously entered their small, but comfy home. I was surprised to see Chichi already there visiting.

"Goku," my ex-wife greeted me warmly, "How are things going for you and Vegeta?"

"Good," I beamed out before settling down and beginning to explain to everyone about the Honor Feast.

"So this feast is basically in honor of the baby?" Gohan questioned as he rubbed a hand over his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes. It is also honoring Vegeta since he is the one carry the child," I answered, "You are the oldest of both my mate's and my offspring. You are the one who is responsible to challenge me first. It is a sign to the rest of the world that you are making sure that your new baby brother or sister will be properly protected by me in case of emergency. Vegeta explained this himself so that show how important your role is during the feast."

"I…I don't know what to say," Gohan breathed out as he exchanged looks with a smiling Videl, "Of course I'll be there, but I haven't fought in so long, Father. I'm probably a little rusty and will need to prepare."

"I guess it's time to train," Videl smirked, "Can't have you not being able to properly check if Goku is able to protect his unborn child. You have to do right by your new little brother or sister, Gohan."

Gohan turned to his wife before eyeing me up and down with a slow grin lighting up his face.

"Come prepared, Father," Gohan informed me as we exchanged competitive smiles with one another, "I won't go easy on you."

I stayed and had a light lunch before heading off to complete my hunting. I later IT'd to Vegeta's nest with his sizzling, bison meat for his midday meal. Vegeta sat up at the smell of the food and allowed me to come and sit beside him as he ate. My mate insisted that I share his meal with him. It was then that I noticed as Vegeta ate that he seemed to be favoring his lower back. The baby weight was changing his center of gravity and putting more stress on his back.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta snarled when I reached over and began to knead at the muscles in his back, after he was done eating, before he began to sigh and relax into my hands.

"You could have let me know that your muscles were sore," I lightly fussed before looking at his cushions and frowning, "I'll be right back, _Llazzine_."

Vegeta watched curiously as I left and returned with several new cushions that I had gotten made with the skins of the animals that I had hunted for my mate. I grabbed the old cushions that had gotten too deflated and piled up the new cushions in the Prince's nest. These pillows were specially made for a heavily pregnant individual to give extra support. Vegeta's baby bump wasn't that large yet, but it would grow with the development of the child.

"There," I whispered as I watched my mate sniff at the new cushions before placing them just so and leaning back.

"Mm," Vegeta sighed, "Perfect. Hey!"

I stopped as my mate growled angrily at me. I had been stacking up the old cushions to get rid of them. Obviously I had overstepped my boundaries.

"Sorry, Baby," I quickly apologized as I placed the cushions up against each wall so he could arrange them how he wanted in his nest.

"Not a baby," Vegeta breathed out softly before he fell asleep as I covered him back with his fur blanket.

"Lucky you didn't lose a hand, Little Brother," Radditz whispered as I backed out of my mate's nest, "Pregnant Saiyan's are very obsessive about everything in their nest. In Prince Vegeta's mind you were taking the cub's belongings. I'd watch your step, Kakarot."

"I thought you said mood swings wouldn't be a big problem," I insisted as we walk out of hearing range of my mate.

"That was not a mood swing," my older brother explained, "That was Prince Vegeta's instincts reacting to protect his cub. Those cushions are a part of the cubling's territory and he was defending that territory."

"I see," I said starting to understand my mate's reaction, "I didn't realize that. I'll be more careful in the future.

Bulma, Radditz, and I sat for the rest of the afternoon and started making some plans for the Honor Feast. It was early evening when Vegeta wandered down into the living room and sat beside me sullenly. Bulma and my brother realized that something was up and excused themselves from the room. I sat in silence and waited.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Eight**

Bulma, Radditz, and I sat for the rest of the afternoon and started making some plans for the Honor Feast. It was early evening when Vegeta wandered down into the living room and sat beside me sullenly. Bulma and my brother realized that something was up and excused themselves from the room. I sat in silence and waited.

"You shouldn't have tried to disturb my nest," Vegeta spoke up as he looked away from me, "I didn't give you permission to take anything away. I can use those cushions when our cub is born. The cub will be soothed by cushions that smell like his or her parents.

"I understand," I soothed as I reached out and began to stroke my mate's back, "I'm sorry. I'll never move anything in your nest again without your permission. Radditz already explained to me what I did wrong. I promise to never be so thoughtless again, _Llazzine_. I never meant to disturb you. Please accept my apology."

Vegeta grunted and continued to look away. I noticed that the Prince was holding himself very stiffly and he seemed on edge. Through our bond I realized that my mate was upset. I just couldn't quite figure out why. I continued to sit quietly hoping that Vegeta would tell me what was wrong. After several minutes I realized that my mate did not know how to unburden himself without feeling weakened.

"What's wrong, _Llazzine_?" I gently asked throwing my mate a lifeline, "I sense that something is bothering you. Tell me. I don't like to see you so tense and upset. It can't be good for you or our baby to keep everything bottled up inside."

My mate turned and glared at me before jumping to his feet with a whipping tail. I watched as he began to pace in agitation. Vegeta would stop and open his mouth and then growl and begin pacing again. I just allowed my mate to work off some steam and waited patiently for the Prince to spit out what was causing his agitation. It was never a wise move to try and force the smaller Saiyan into admitting something he was not ready to admit.

"There is a cub growing in me," Vegeta finally snarled furiously after many aborted efforts to share with me his displeasure.

"Um…yeah," I agreed in confusion as he continued to walk back and forth across the room, "Our baby _is_ growing inside of you. Is that what has made you angry?"

"No!" the Prince growled, "I sleep all the time. I got mushy over my cub's nursery. I can't train. I can't hunt. I'm getting huge and I'm swollen in places that I have never swollen before. I feel like a useless, human female. Even the Woman wanted to throw a girly party for me. This is getting to the point of ridiculousness."

"Vegeta…." I tried to interrupt, but the smaller Saiyan whirled on me in outrage.

"I am the last, pure Prince of Vegetasei and I can't defend myself!" my mate snapped as he rounded on me, "I…I can't feel my ki levels, Kakarot! What the fuck am I going to do if an enemy attacks? I'm useless! I can't defend myself! I can't defend our cub! I'm completely reliant on others and I fucking _hate_ it!"

So _that_ was what had upset Vegeta. He was concerned that he didn't have enough strength to protect our baby. I also sensed that my mate had a lot of trouble admitting that he had to rely on anyone. Saiyans never liked to admit any type of weakness and Vegeta being a Prince made being reliant even harder on him. I reached out and snagged my mate by his arm and pulled him onto my lap. The Prince struggled for a moment before settling down with a pout as I began to share my ki with my mate.

"_Llazzine_, you have no reason to worry," I soothed as I reached around and began to stroke his stomach in soothing circles, "I will defend you and the baby and allow nothing to happen to either of you. That is my job as your mate. Vegeta, you are being too hard on yourself. You are pregnant and that means that you have most of your energy being used up by the development of the baby. I know that having your ki compromised to assist the baby in growing must be unsettling for a warrior like yourself."

"You have no idea," Vegeta snorted as he began to relax against me, "I hate feeling helpless. I'm not upset about carrying my cub, but I just feel so…so…out of character for who I am. I feel like my pride and honor are being compromised. I'm emotional and I hate it!"

"You are acting as the perfect Saiyan _Daeleen_," I whispered as my mate slid off my lap and snuggled up against my side, "You have shown nothing but pride and honor in the way you have handled this whole pregnancy. I am very proud of you and feel very grateful to call you my mate. _Lazzine_, you are going through a large amount of hormonal changes right now. It's not a wonder you feel out of sorts."

"You're right," Vegeta huffed out before standing and shaking his head ruefully, "I've just been crabby and had the worst dream while I napped today that there was an attack and something happened to our cub because I was too weak to defend myself. It was a silly dream. I shouldn't have acted the way I just did."

"No worries. I'd never allow that dream to come true. Not now and not ever," I promised as I stood and hugged my mate understanding that this was Vegeta's way of apologizing, "I love you, Vegeta."

"Love you too, Idiot," my mate whispered.

My Prince allowed the two of us a little cuddle time before bumping his hip to knock me away with a familiar smirk and informed me he was going to go take a bath and not to disturb him. Once he was gone, Radditz peeked through the door with an impish face.

"Now _that's_ a mood swing, Little Brother," the larger Saiyan grinned out, "Enjoy the next few months. Prince Vegeta won't have too many mood swings, but they are bound to happen every now and again. Can't wait to see how you disarm the next one."

"Shut it, Radditz," I ordered with a frown, "You have not seen mood swings until you have been around a pregnant Chichi. I'm embarrassed to admit that I am actually glad that I wasn't here when my ex-wife was carrying Goten. Chichi could be a nightmare to deal with when she was with child."

"That Earth woman can be a nightmare to deal with now," my brother replied seriously, "You forget that I ate the last doughnut the other day and she tried to kick me through the wall. Chichi later said that she didn't even like doughnuts, but I should have at least offered her the last one since she was a guest. That woman is scary."

"At least I can understand where Vegeta seems to be coming from when he gets angry," I admitted, "I was at a loss just about every time Chichi got angry, when she was expecting, since most of the time she just needed to scream and rant and didn't really have anything to be angry about. It felt like I was living with a time bomb."

Vegeta seemed fine for the rest of the day. He was a little quieter than usual, but interacted with everyone like he always did. My mate cuddled close when we went to bed that night and I thought that everything had finally been worked on in his head. The next morning my instincts woke me up at the crack of dawn. Vegeta was no longer in bed and his scent was hours old. I concentrated and located my mate. His location surprised me, but I grabbed a blanket before IT-ing up to the roof of Capsule Corp. The sun had not quite risen yet and I found my mate sitting with his back to me watching the sky.

"What are you doing up, _Llazzine_?" I asked softly so not to startle my mate too much, "It's awfully early in the morning for you to be awake. What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," Vegeta answered as I slipped the blanket I had over his shoulders and sat down beside him.

We sat quietly together and watched as the sun began to warm the horizon.

"Since the conception of our cub, I've just been taking everything day by day," Vegeta spoke solemnly, "My mind has only been wrapped up in keeping myself safe so that our cub can grow healthy and strong, but lately I've been thinking a lot and things have just been whirling around in my head all night long."

I murmured an acknowledgement as my mate scooted closer to me with his eyes still glued on the slowly rising sun.

"This is really going to happen," Vegeta whispered in awe as he looked down at his burgeoning stomach, "I'm going to have a new cub in the future."

"Yeah," I answered smiling softly at my mate, "Our baby is going to be perfect."

"Kakarot, what do we have to offer this cub?" Vegeta asked with sad eyes as he turned to look up at me, "Our cubling should have been one of the crowned royals of Vegetasei. He or she will not have a planet that is actually the cub's rightful home. There will be no Saiyan mate for our cub when he or she is grown."

"You and I will offer our baby love, knowledge, and acceptance," I assured as I engulfed Vegeta in my arms and he laid his head against my chest, "We will teach our child his or her heritage and he or she will find the right person to be a strong mate. I have faith that all of our futures are bright with wonderful opportunities."

"I wish I had your optimism," the smaller Saiyan offered as he looked back up at the rising sun, "I want my cub to be happy. That was what I wanted for Trunks and Bra as well. I want them to have a better life than I did in my youth."

"This is a brand new day that has been washed clean by the sunrise," I beamed out as I snuggled my mate closer and began to rock him gently, "You and I are going to provide for our cub and make our new Prince or Princess of Vegetasei's royal line a force to be reckoned with if crossed. Trust in me."

Vegeta smirked up at me before turning his eyes back to the rising sun. He nodded his head in acceptance before he allowed me to pull him to his feet and IT us back to our bedroom. My mate must have been up worrying all night because his eyes looked bloodshot.

"Back into bed," I ordered as Vegeta allowed me to tuck him in, "You and our baby need to get some more sleep. How long were you outside in the cold night air? What if you catch a cold in your condition?"

"Saiyans don't catch colds and I told you no coddling," my Prince groused as he settled himself against me as I crawled back into bed as well.

"Not coddling. I'm just protecting my family," I answered as I sat up and kissed my mate deeply, "You are just having the fears that all parents have when a new baby is on the way."

"I'm usually fearless," Vegeta whined before clearing his throat in embarrassment, "Ignore that last line. That was hormones talking and not me."

I giggled softly. Vegeta sat up and glared at me before grabbing a pillow to try to smother me.

"Stop," I giggled out as I feebly struggled against my mate's weight, "_Llazzine_."

"Teach you to giggle at the Prince of the Saiyans," Vegeta chuckled as he finally let me go, "Sap. Brat. Idiot."

My mate looked smug before leaning down and beginning to cover my face and chest with soft kisses. I moaned at the sensations that spread throughout my body. Vegeta straddled my body and all thoughts of sleep disappeared as he rocked his hips against my hardening length in a very arousing and erotic pattern.

"Mm. Frisky," I whimpered out as he continued to tease me.

"This is going to be interesting," Vegeta stated as he placed his hands on his baby bump before he flipped me over and pulled me to my knees, "Your turn, Kakarot."

I was too shocked to even breathe when I felt my mate enter me from behind. I had never been taken this way before and I felt full and excited as he grabbed my hips to hold me steady. I squeaked when Vegeta began to make shallow thrusts that created a delicious friction that left me with chills running up and down my spine. I began to pant and mew as his thrusts got deeper and more insistent.

"Uhn," I grunted as I was filled again and again, "Harder. Kami, harder!"

"Like that, don't you?" Vegeta chuckled out as my hands fisted the sheets in pleasure, "Kami, _Llazzine_. You are one tight lay. Should have mounted you sooner."

My mate began to hit my prostrate with each thrust and I couldn't help but scream for more as his tail jerked at my length. My whole body trembled at the onslaught of sensations that our love making was stirring up. I lost myself in the sensations before Vegeta and I spilled our seed.

"Mm," my mate hummed as I collapsed on the bed, "So good."

I shakily rose to change the sheets before my mate and I curled up to go back to sleep after we had cleaned up.

"Vegeta," I breathed in wonder as my mate sighed happily.

"Good job, Idiot. You and I will have to switch it up some more," the Prince smirked out, "Sleep."

"When? When will you and I switch it up?" I asked with begging eyes.

"Slut," Vegeta laughed as he stroked my hair soothingly, "Soon, _Llazzine_. Sleep."

Feeling loved, I drifted to sleep almost immediately. Vegeta and I slept for most of the morning. I woke when Radditz stuck his head through our door in concern. I waved him out before settling my mate down so I could dress quickly and walk outside to see my brother.

"You two alright?" Radditz asked with clear worry on his face, "You and Prince Vegeta never sleep this late."

"We are both fine. Vegeta and I were up at a strange hour and then went back to sleep," I answered before pausing and looking deeply at my brother, "Is it normal for pregnant Saiyans to worry so much about the birth of a cub, or is this just a Vegeta-ism?"

"Vegeta-ism?" the larger Saiyan laughed out as we walked down to the kitchen, "Don't let the Prince hear you say that term. No. Bearing Saiyans are normally pretty paranoid. Your mate's worries are typical. It's your job to soothe your pregnant mate and make him relax. You've been doing a damn good job so far, Little Brother. I'm proud of you."

"Can I ask you a question, Radditz?" I asked feeling like a small child.

"Sure," my brother agreed.

"What happens if I lose to a challenger at the Honor Feast?" I asked shyly.

"Ha!" Radditz snorted as he scrubbed a hand through my hair, "There is no warrior alive that can defeat a bonded mate when he or she is defending his or her mate and unborn cub. No problem, Kakarrot."

The talk that Vegeta and I had seemed to calm my mate's worries. He was almost immediately his normal haughty, lovable self. It felt good to see my mate in better spirits and it felt even greater to hear him begin to bicker with Bulma again. Vegeta's ex-wife was insisting that she be allowed to examine the baby.

"My cub and I are fine," Vegeta snapped as he ate the pancakes that Bra had made especially for him one morning, "Woman, Radditz has everything well under control."

"That's right," my brother agreed as he ate breakfast, "I've been examining Prince Vegeta regularly since I got to Earth."

"That's wonderful," Bulma scornfully stated, "It still wouldn't hurt for you to allow me to use more accurate tests to make sure that your pregnancy is advancing properly."

"Woman!" Vegeta snapped putting down his fork in aggravation.

"Please, Daddy?" Bra begged with puppy-dog eyes, "I trust in Radditz too, but I would feel even better if you let Mom check just once. Please!? Please!? Please!? I'll make you your favorite pancakes whenever you want them if you will allow Mom to examine you."

I ducked my head when Vegeta's angry look began to waver. My older brother wasn't too keen on the examine judging by his slashing tail.

"Princess, your father is perfectly…" Radditz began before he too melted under Bra's gaze and turned to my mate, "If it would make the Princess feel better, why not?"

"Fine!" Vegeta spat as I perked up happily, "I'll decide on my own when I'm going to go. No nudging or the deals off!"

The next week Vegeta finally agreed to let Bulma examine him down in the medical wing. Radditz growled irritably as he followed everyone into the room.

"I have been scanning Prince Vegeta and the cub since I got here," my older brother snapped, "Both are healthy and doing just fine. I still think this is a huge waste of time. Prince Vegeta, your daughter's power of persuasion should be bottled and sold as a weapon of mass-mind control."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted in amusement as I practically skipped next to my mate in happiness that he was going to allow Bulma to do an ultrasound.

"How can you 'scan' anything without medical equipment?" Bulma sniped as she urged my mate up on the examination table, "I think that you Saiyans are full of a lot of bologna. Nothing beats good, sound, scientific knowledge."

Bulma and I looked shocked when both Radditz and Vegeta burst into laughter. It took several long moments before either my mate or brother could speak without giggling.

"A trained Saiyan medic is able to use his senses to establish any sort of diagnosis, Woman," Vegeta explained as he leaned back on the table, "Radditz is able to tell through my scent if there are any difficulties occurring with my pregnancy. He sensed long ago that my system didn't have enough Iron for my cub's development and I have been eating a lot of spinach and tofu ever since."

"So that's why you two made me go buy that stuff," I said before growing concerned, "Is the cub getting enough now?"

"Cub's fine," Vegeta assured as I began to panic, "Kakarot, Radditz has already scented that my Iron levels are perfectly sufficient now. It's okay, Idiot. You have been providing exactly what I need to have enough energy for me and the cub."

I breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled at my mate's internal touch to soothe my frazzled nerves.

"You can _smell_ if the baby is doing okay?" Bulma gasped in wonder turning to look at my older brother.

"Of course," Radditz answered, "Saiyan noses are very sensitive. I was already trained as a medic prior to being assigned to guard Prince Vegeta. I was then trained especially for prenatal care prior to returning to Earth and have all warning signs for any complications to pregnancy memorized. I have everything well under control."

"I'm glad for that, but this ultrasound will be a better way of looking at the fetus," Bulma declared as she raised her head haughtily.

"I think you are greatly underestimating the Saiyan medical field," my older brother growled.

Radditz turned to my mate and put his hand out in question. Vegeta nodded his permission and then my brother began to gently press down on my mate's stomach. He moved his hand over different areas of my mate's stomach for several long moments.

"I can also tell by touch what is going on within the Prince," Radditz explained as he looked back up at Bulma and I, "The cub is perfectly formed now and only needs to grow big and strong. He or she is lying on the side and sucking on a fist. I can also say in certainty that it feels like the cub has discovered his or her tail now."

"Sure," Bulma laughed out sarcastically as she batted my brother's hands away and lifted Vegeta's shirt and began to spread gel over his swollen stomach while my mate wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I _really_ believe that you can feel all of that with your sense of touch. I am also the true Princess of Earth, didn't you know?"

Vegeta scowled angrily at his ex-wife and sniffed haughtily at her words. Bulma shushed him as she began to move an ultra sound wand over his stomach as a fuzzy image was sent to a screen. I leaned forward eagerly to see my first glimpse of my unborn baby.

"Okay," Bulma began before freezing," I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" I asked in a panic, "Is the baby okay? What's wrong? I can't make out anything on that screen! Vegeta?"

"Our cub is fine," Vegeta laughed out as he began to point out our baby on the screen so that I knew where to look, "The cub is laying on his or her side and sucking on a fist, isn't that right, Woman? Radditz certainly couldn't use his hands to know that, right? I mean to say, we Saiyans are so ass backwards that there is no way without Earth technology we could ever have had proper, prenatal care, right Radditz?"

Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance as my brother preened in pride at my mate's words. I ignored everybody as I watched my little one move a bit within my mate. He or she was curling and uncurling the tip of his or her tail. This was amazing!

"Little Brother, see the heart beating there?" Radditz asked as he pointed to the screen when he noticed how excited I was at viewing my child for the first time, "Going to be a strong little warrior this one. Still don't know the sex of the cub yet. This one is a bit shy. The cubling doesn't want to show off his or her assets."

I stifled a laugh when Vegeta slapped my older brother in the back of the head and began to mumble about "perverts who want to look at cubs' privates." I went back to studying the screen as the baby continued to move about in apparent contentment. I was in complete and utter elation at what I was seeing.

"Look, Llazzine," I cooed as I watched our baby on the screen, "Look at the little tail curling! Hello, Baby! You are beautiful. Daddy loves you so much. I can't wait until you are here so that I can hold you."

My mate smirked up at me before looking at the screen. I could tell through our bond that Vegeta was very content with the development of our child.

Looks good," my Prince agreed as he lifted his head before turning to Bulma, "Get this crap off me, Woman? This feels disgusting. I'll need a bath after this. _Ugh_!"

"Stop being such a big baby," Bulma grumped as she wiped my mate's stomach clean with a towel, "I swear the world could be perfect and you would still find something to complain about."

"Look at whose talking," Vegeta gritted out as he yanked down his shirt, "You are the Queen Bitch-er of them all."

"You are the Prince of Annoyances," Bulma hissed back.

"Blue-haired Harpy!"

"Pointy-haired Freak!"

"Old Woman!"

"Washed-up Warrior!"

"Egomaniac!"

"Shorty!"

"How dare you?!"

"I'm glad your baby is okay, Asshole!"

"Thank you, Bitch!"

Radditz and I muffled our laughter as the two continued to snipe at one another. This was hilarious and the typical love-hate behavior for Vegeta and Bulma. Finally the two settled back down and focused back on the medical exam.

"I can't believe that you are able to scan Vegeta's baby like that," Bulma said in wander as she stared at Radditz who smirked at the Earth woman, "I thought you were just being arrogant. I never knew that Saiyan senses could be so sensitive."

"I told you that I was sent to care for Prince Vegeta and his unborn cubling," my brother laughed out, "I'd be awfully slack on my job if I couldn't scan within his Royal Majesty to make sure the cub is healthy and strong. It is a great honor to be chosen by King Vegeta for this duty."

"How does it work?" Bulma asked as she began to take my scowling mate's temperature, "Does a fetus feel a certain way to you?"

"I can't really describe it," Radditz admitted as he leaned back against the wall, "You would have to have an idea of what a Saiyan could feel and scent for me to explain the differences between a healthy cub and a cub that was in distress. I'm sorry to say that Earthlings are limited in their senses, Bulma. I'm not trying to be rude."

"No. I understand," Bulma agreed as she continued to poke and prod on Vegeta, "I sometimes wish that I had some of the senses that you and my children share."

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably on the table and folded his arms over his chest as Bulma pulled the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Being an Earthling is not a bad thing," Vegeta stated looking away, "Each species has their own unique qualities. I wouldn't have allowed you to bear my children if I had thought you were inferior."

I smiled as Bulma flushed in pride. Vegeta still very much loved his ex-wife even if that love was more for a sibling than a romantic partner.

"We'll be done shortly," Bulma reported so as not to make my mate anymore uncomfortable than he already was at the moment.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as continued to look away.

Bulma continued with her examine without any problems until she pulled a needle out to take blood from my mate. That damn thing was huge and coming straight towards my mate and unborn child!

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Challenges

By:

Me

I apologize for taking so long to update. I caught a bit of the Ugh and have been really sick over the last six days. Thanks for reading!

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Nine**

Bulma continued with her examine without any problems until she pulled a needle out to take blood from my mate. That damn thing was huge and coming straight towards Vegeta and our unborn child! I hurried to place myself in front of the Prince, but then the light flickered off the needle and my old phobia reared its ugly head.

"Needle! Needle! Get it away! Get it away!" I shrieked and backed against the wall in fear which made my mate and brother burst into wild laughter at my expense, "Shut up! Needles are dangerous! They are cruel and inhumane! Bulma, get that needle away from my mate and unborn baby this instant!"

"Oh, Kami," Radditz snorted out as he held his ribs, "Stop. You're killing me! It's a needle, not a sword, Dumb Ass. Even Saiyan medics had to use a needle every now and again. I cannot believe that you have fought the enemies you have with such courage in your lifetime and are now screaming like a little girl."

"Bhaw-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Vegeta cackled as he rolled in mirth on the table as I stamped my foot in outrage.

I continued to panic and IT'd, _very_ bravely mind you, in front of my mate to keep the dreaded needle away from Vegeta and our unborn baby.

"Get away from my mate with that," I growled out as my tail slapped angrily on the ground and the examination table, "I won't have you sticking anything into Vegeta or scarring my child before he or she is even born."

"Goku, after all these years I can't believe that you still act like a baby when you see a needle," Bulma giggled out, "I just need to take a little blood from your mate so that I can test to make sure that all of his nutrition levels are where they need to be for the baby to continue growing. You realize that this isn't a knife, right? Plus, you know me. I'd never do anything to hurt either Vegeta or the baby. I wanted to do this examine to see if both your mate and the baby are healthy. Why would I hurt them?"

"Idiot!" Vegeta snapped as he face palmed.

My mate jerked me back by my tail to sit on the examination table beside him. I gasped when he covered my eyes and when I was finally able to pull away, Bulma was already walking towards her lab with some blood samples.

"You stuck my mate!" I snarled as I pulled Vegeta close and hissed at Bulma in outrage.

"Kakarot, cut it out," the Prince groaned out as he swatted me on the top of my head, "Act like a Saiyan warrior for Kami's sake. You are my honorable mate and you are acting like a fucking pussy. What's going to happen when I give birth?"

I blushed hotly and hung my head in shame. Vegeta's eyes widened and I noticed that he flicked his tail at Radditz. My brother ushered Bulma outside and began to distract her with questions about the medical wing.

"I'm sorry, _Llazzine_" I whimpered, "Needles just always represented unwanted pain to me and I didn't want you to be hurt."

"I know," my mate sighed out at I began to relax.

"I wasn't trying to be childish or anything. I just wanted to protect you and our baby," I admitted as I again looked down realizing that I had overreacted.

Vegeta snorted and wrapped his tail around my waist as he leaned against my shoulder. I leaned into the familiar touch, but still felt unbelievably silly at my tantrum. I had hardly acted as the Prince's honorable mate. I was so ashamed.

"You acted like an idiot," my mate stated as he stroked my hair making me look up at him in confusion, "But you are my Idiot. I forgot about how fearful you were over needles. Don't worry. There are no dreaded needles in a Saiyan birth."

"Really?" I perked up before growing serious and fully turning to face Vegeta, "I would deal with any amount of needles if you needed me to, _Llazzine_. I would never allow you to face our baby's birth alone. I am your honorable mate and I will always be there for you if you need me and even when you don't think you need me."

"Sap," Vegeta chuckled out as he sat up and adjusted his t-shirt over his stomach, "I never had any doubts. You have put me in a good mood with your little display. You were quite amusing."

"I will try to control myself better next time there is a needle," I sullenly offered before perking up when Vegeta pecked me on the cheek.

"Very well," my mate agreed as he slid off the examination table and pulled me off with him since his tail was still tightly around my waist, "I have done your medical examination. Now do you see that Radditz has everything under perfect control? No more harping."

I nodded eagerly and grinned as Radditz and Bulma came back into the room.

"All your blood work is fine, Vegeta," Bulma chirped, "Radditz said that all the levels tested in your blood is perfectly normal. You and the baby are healthy as can be."

"As you were told," the Prince smirked out, "Woman, you are a whiz with technology, but you need to remember that other cultures have developed ways that are just as efficient. I know that this might be considered rich coming from me, but please don't judge other cultures without having all the facts first."

"You're right," Bulma admitted before looking between my mate and I, "I'm glad you and Goku bonded, Vegeta. I think the mating has done both of you a lot of good."

Vegeta blushed hotly and turned away from Bulma as he crossed his arms. Radditz slyly slid to the side so that my mate couldn't see him holding in laughter.

"Vulgar Woman," Vegeta growled, "My bond with my honorable mate is none of your concern. Plus, the mating has done Kakarot the most amount of good since he obviously cannot take care of himself as evident by today's display. Good day."

"Good day," Bulma giggled out, "I'll let Bra and Trunks know that their little baby sister or brother is doing okay."

My mate nodded before walking forward with me still being led around by his tail. I obediently followed and waved as Vegeta and I left the room. I was surprised when my mate led us to up to the traditional family-bathing house that was nestled in the middle of Capsule Corp. Vegeta and I undressed and slid into the gloriously hot water. The tub was built so that the water came up to a little above your waist, but there were indents cut into the sides of the pool to sit.

"Ah," Vegeta breathed out as he leaned back in his seat, "Feels good to be in clean water. Kakarot, the slime that Woman put on my stomach felt disgusting. My skin is still crawling."

"I can imagine," I chuckled out as I sat across from my mate, "Looked pretty goopy."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted, "You are the only Saiyan that has ever said the word 'goopy.'"

"Goopy is a perfectly good word to describe sticky, slimy goo," I defended.

"Better description is slimy shit," Vegeta offered.

"Llazzine, please don't use that kind of language when our baby is born," I begged as my mate turned an impish face in my direction.

"Sticky like spunk?"

"No."

"Fucking glop?"

"No!"

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as I glared at him, "You're no fun. Prude."

"I am not being a prude," I denied, "I just want the baby to grow on his or her own without developing bad habits that you or I instilled in them."

"Alright, Idiot," Vegeta agreed, "I will try to curb my language in front of our cub. Are you happy now?"

I beamed widely and then gasped when my mate walked calmly over and dunked me under the water. My first instinct was to grab the smaller Saiyan and pull him under as well, but then I remembered that this would probably be a bad idea with the Prince in the condition he was in so I simply floated back to the surface.

"Vegeta," I whined as I came back up and found my mate laughing at me, "I'll get you."

My mate squawked when I bit down on his claim mark in retaliation. I suckled and lapped at the bite mark as he arched in pleasure. Vegeta's blood was spicy and delicious. We both grew hard as we writhed against one another.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as my hands cupped my lover's lower stomach, "The baby. We shouldn't…."

"Cub's fine," Vegeta interrupted as he arched enticingly, "Gentle, Kakarot. Just be gentle. It won't be until the last two months of the pregnancy that intercourse will not be possible."

I stood and placed our towels against the edge of the tub and pushed my floating mate up against the pillowed edge. Pulling my Prince's legs wide, I eased myself deep into my mate. I gloried at my mate's little moans of pleasure as I held still and began to stroke his length with firm strokes.

"Mm…uh," Vegeta sighed out as his hips bucked at my strokes, "Kakarot! Move…oh! Kami! Move!"

I began to thrust slowly and teasingly into my panting mate. The smaller Saiyan moaned as his legs shook in my grip.

"So beautiful," I groaned as I continued to pump into my mate in slow, even thrusts as Vegeta writhed and pushed his hips against mine in need.

I drew out the agonizing torture for several more minutes before my mate kicked me across the pool.

"Stop teasing, Idiot," Vegeta snarled as he pushed me onto a seat and turned and impaled himself on my length with a grunt of frustration and need, "I'll get you back for this, Kakarot. I'll make you beg for me."

Laughing, I helped my mate as he rode me good and hard before I flipped him around and stood to buck my hips deep inside of him as he clung to me with his legs. I was so very careful to keep from crushing or pressing on my mate's delicate stomach. The buoyancy of the water was perfect to pleasure my mate while he was pregnant.

"I love you," I panted out as I pumped my mate in a good steady rhythm, "I love you so much, _Llazzine_."

"Idiot," Vegeta hissed as he worked to meet each of my thrusts with his hips, "Love you too. _Uhn_…harder."

I sped up my pace and soon pushed both my mate and I over the edge. Vegeta laughed out when he saw how much water had spilled out of the tub at our love making. Thank goodness Bulma had installed a special drainage system to keep the water from flooding the bathroom.

"Bastard," Vegeta said as he got to his feet before eyeing me with a strange expression and a hardening cock.

I gasped when he flipped me over the edge of the tub and slid deep inside of me with no warning as he stood on one of the seats in the tub for better leverage. I found myself clawing at the tiles as he rutted against my backside with wild abandonment.

"Kami, you're so tight," Vegeta grunted as he slammed into me repeatedly, "Sing, sweet Canary. Sing for me. I told you I'd make you beg. Teach you to tease the Prince of the Saiyans."

I cried out with each thrust. A wave of erotic pleasure washed throughout me again and again as I begged for more. I trembled in need and then arched as Vegeta sprayed his seed within me. It was several minutes later before I was able to push myself up and slide back into the water.

"Minx," I chided as Vegeta steadied my shaking body against his, "Damn you. I'll never walk straight again."

"Ha," Vegeta laughed out as he settled back in the tub for a nice soak.

I smiled before beginning to clean myself up from our love making. I noticed that my mate was getting sleepy from the warm water and pulled him over to soap Vegeta up before helping him out the tub and into a fresh robe.

"This cub is still making me horny as Hell," my mate grinned out as he used a towel to dry his hair.

"I am still not complaining," I said as my mate frowned at me, "You can do that to me as many times as you want to.

Vegeta smiled at my eagerness and reached out to cup my cheek in a rare display of physical love. I smiled and nuzzled against his hand in happiness.

"Take a nap with me?" I begged with puppy-dog eyes which made the Prince roll his eyes before nodding.

Napping with Vegeta was a delicious feeling. It was amazing to me that in this one bed rested both my mate and the little baby that I had seen for the first time today. I was content and happy.

Life went along pretty well without any real issues and before we knew it Vegeta had reached the sixth month of his pregnancy. My mate and the baby continued doing well and Vegeta had a decent little, baby bump from our child's development. He hadn't had anymore major mood swings so far. The only thing that he had begun dealing with was dizzy spells. That had freaked me out something terrible the first time I saw my pregnant mate nearly fall as he was walking to his nest.

"Perfectly normal," Radditz assured both the Prince and I, "Prince Vegeta's equilibrium is being thrown off by the added baby weight. This was what pregnant Saiyans dealt with instead of morning sickness like Earthlings. The timing when it shows up is different for every Saiyan and every pregnancy. The dizzy spells will go away after a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Vegeta echoed indignantly as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Kakarot won't even let me go to the bathroom by myself anymore. I can't handle this for a few weeks. Make this stop now. Surely the Saiyan medics who trained you had some type of remedy that made the dizzy spells go away faster."

Radditz shrugged helplessly in apology and then had to dive for cover when my mate began to throw whatever he could reach at both me and my brother.

"I will not deal with this for a few weeks!" Vegeta shrieked as he ripped a painting off the wall and boomeranged it across the room.

My mate wasn't having a mood swing. This was more than just a mood swing. This was a full on temper tantrum.

"Stop," Bulma ordered as she came into the room right when my mate was about to chuck an armchair at my brother and I, "What is this all about? I can hear you all the way across Capsule Corp."

Vegeta snarled and told his ex-wife an edited version of what had him so upset. Bulma shook her head in exasperation and ordered my mate to put her armchair back down.

"Vegeta, there is nothing to be done about nature taking its course," the Earth woman explained, "Remember my morning sickness with my pregnancies? I had to just endure the vomiting and nausea until it stopped on its own. I still think it's not fair that Saiyans don't get morning sickness."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he began to curse colorfully in Saiyanese as he dropped into the armchair that he was going to use as a missile just a few minutes prior.

Radditz and I peeked over the couch we had taken refuge behind. I hurried to the kitchen and returned with a fresh batch of brownies that I had asked Videl to prepare for my mate.

"I won't hover too much," I promised as I offered my peace present to the smaller Saiyan, "I just want to be close in case you get dizzy enough to fall like you nearly did before. I know that you said that Saiyans are not as delicate as Earthlings when pregnant, but do you want to risk the chance of losing the baby?"

"Shut up," Vegeta ordered as he snatched up his chocolaty goodness and began to eat, "Duh eww parprones meh."

I tried to keep a straight face as my mate growled at me with his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. I truly had no idea what my mate had just said to me.

"I don't think Little Brother speaks brownie-ese, Your Majesty," Radditz joked as Vegeta noisily swallowed his snack.

"I said to not patronize me," my mate growled as he shot his middle finger at my older brother, "Go screw yourselves."

"Nice one, Dad," Trunks called out as he and Goten entered the room, "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he slapped Goten's hands away from his brownies, "What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now? Are you wasting all the money it costs for you to be getting a college education by skipping out on your classes?"

"College is having a break right now, Dad," Trunks explained as his hand was also slapped away from my mate's brownies, "Goten and I are not wasting any money, thank you very much. Both of us are doing well in our classes. Goten has some news on the Honor Feast plans."

"Gohan wanted me to tell you two that Mr. Satan is going to allow us to set up for the Honor feast at that clearing in the forest that he owns," Goten answered as he turned his best puppy dog eyes on my mate and held his hands in a begging style, "Just one brownie? Please? I came all the way here to tell you the good news. Don't you think that deserves just one, little, tiny brownie?"

"Fine and only because I'm happy about the news," Vegeta smirked out as he allowed my son to snatch a brownie before pulling his snacks closer to his chest protectively, "When is the Honor Feast going to be held already? Not a single one of you have even thought about sharing some of your plans with me. You know I am the one with the cub growing in my stomach. It would be nice to know what my role is and when I should be ready."

The rest of us shuffled around uncomfortably. Vegeta was right. We had kind of neglected to let him know some of the finer details and since he was the guest of honor we should have included him on at least the date and time.

"The Honor Feast will occur on the first Friday of your eighth month," Radditz answered, "That is considered the start of the countdown before birth of your cub."

"Aren't we already counting down to the birth?" a voice asked from the doorway making all of us look to see Krillin and Yamcha.

It had been Krillin that had spoken. I waved a welcome to the two. Krillin came over to sit beside my brother. He and Radditz had really hit it off and become good friends. Even 18 seemed to have a soft spot for my older brother. Yamcha chose to lean against the door frame even though Bulma patted the couch for him to join her.

"It is tradition to wait until the baby's final bit of growing to celebrate the impending birth," Radditz continued, "It's considered bad luck to do a Honor Feast earlier. There is a Saiyan legend of a warrior that did the Honor Feast for his mate early so that he could leave for war. The warrior had set up a guard for his mate, but had forgotten about the need to share his ki. When the warrior returned, he found that his mate had suffered complications and she had died along with his unborn son. The grief drove him mad and he laid devastation across the land until he could finally be stopped. It became custom to not gamble with the hands of fate."

"Great story," Vegeta gritted out as I sobbed into his shoulder and hugged him close like a teddy bear to get some comfort, "Why don't you just kick a puppy next time? You know Kakarot can't handle stories like that."

"Little Brother, your mate is perfectly healthy," Radditz soothed as my mate rubbed my back, "That is just an old legend."

"But the w-warrior's mate died," I stuttered out, "And the b-baby died too. I wouldn't be able to stand if that happened!"

"Not going to happen, Idiot," Vegeta reassured me before nudging me in the side with an elbow to knock the wind out of me, "That legend is only a lesson. It taught Saiyans to be close to their pregnant mates so that if there are any complications they can be there to share their ki. Nothing will happen to me because you won't leave my side. Suck it up, Kakarot."

I sniffled for a few more moments before I was able to get myself back under control. I smiled when my mate offered me one of his precious brownies as he soothed me from within our bond. I scrubbed at my face and then ate the snack Vegeta had provided for me.

"You okay now, Dad?" Goten asked with concern.

"Yeah, Son," I agreed as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry to be such a cry baby, everyone."

The others in the room smiled and nodded as I blushed. My mate's tail snaked around my waist and squeezed me gently to offer additional comfort.

"Emotional, Idiot," Vegeta growled as he returned to eating his snack as I settled happily next to my mate.

"Dad, can Goten and I feel our baby brother or sister kicking?" Trunks asked as he eyed my mate's stomach.

I choked down a laugh as Vegeta turned slowly to stare opened mouth at his son's audacity to ask such a question. I knew that Trunks was simply trying to change the subject so that the focus wouldn't be on me anymore. The boy winked at me when his father turned away to let me know that was what he was doing.

"You won't ever feel a Saiyan cub kicking," Radditz instructed saving my scowling mate from embarrassment, "Pure Saiyan cubs are very strong and would cause too much damage. Through evolution our race's young have learned to keep still."

"But I've felt the baby moving," I remarked as Vegeta blushed hotly, "I know that I've felt the baby fluttering around under my hands when _Llazzine_ allows me to touch his stomach. It's so cute. It's like the baby is saying 'Hi.'"

"That's the cub's tail, Idiot," my mate groaned out, "The cub has been learning how to control his or her tail. It would be destructive for a Saiyan cub to not have control when born. Remember our race's young were sent out at birth to purge planets. Cubs had to have some control of their physical being and they learned to control their muscles early to be still in the womb."

I smiled in wonder and reached out a hand and stroked Vegeta's baby bump. My mate promptly pushed me off the couch and huffed indignantly. I giggled lightheartedly as I got up and sat back down by the smaller Saiyan.

"Saiyans seem pretty destructive without being pregnant," Yamcha joked, "If Frieza hadn't destroyed Vegetasei then a pregnant Vegeta would have done the job for him. Scary, scary man is your mate, Goku."

Everyone froze in the room. You could have heard a pin drop with how quiet everything went after what had been said. Radditz growled as he and I turned shocked eyes on Yamcha before I snapped my head to my mate. Our linked mind allowed me a glimpse into just how livid my mate really was at the moment.

"How dare you!" Vegeta gritted out as he shoved the platter of brownies at his son and stood up in anger, "How dare you bring up that monster's name! Vegetasei was my home and the Saiyans were my people! Those were my subjects that I couldn't protect! I loved my planet and the Saiyans! Frieza took all of that away! I lost everything and despite the fact that Kakarot can't remember, he did too along with his brother! I thought I was supposed to be the one that was cruel! Why would you say such a thing?! Why, Asshole?!"

"Whoa, Dude, I was only teasing,' Yamcha stammered as my mate clenched his fists and trembled in rage, "I swear I didn't mean nothing bad. Stop being so sensitive. It was only meant as a joke."

"The joke is not fucking funny," Radditz snapped as he stood.

"That was cruel, Yamcha!" Bulma gritted out as she also stood, "Apologize this instant! Well? What are you waiting for?"

"You do not know what it feels like to lose all that is dear to you!" my mate snarled as his face flushed and I rose in concern to hurry to Vegeta's side, "I felt all of my people die! I felt them scream as their lives were snuffed out in an instant! My people had their flaws, but the Saiyans were a great race who did not deserve what happened to them."

"I was only joking," Yamcha offered, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"That is not something to even bring up to joke about," I snapped at Yamcha before attempting to steady my angry mate, "He didn't mean to bring that up, _Llazzine_. You know how Yamcha's mouth gets away from him at times. Calm down."

"Calm down?" Vegeta spat, "He practically said that if that monster hadn't destroyed our planet, that I would have. I would never…how dare he! How dare…."

Vegeta swayed as his eyes rolled back into the back of his head and he fell straight back into Radditz's arms before I could catch him.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Ten**

Vegeta swayed as his eyes rolled back into the back of his head and he fell straight back into Radditz's arms before I could catch him.

All the color drained out of my face when I saw my mate lying like a sack of potatoes in my older brother's arms. I tuned out everyone else as my breath released in a hiss.

"Vegeta!" I screamed as I returned to reality and reached for my unconscious mate, "_Llazzine_!"

Radditz scooped my mate up in his arms and pushed me away with a shoulder. The larger Saiyan's face was grim which made me even more frightened than I already was.

"Radditz, is he okay?!" I growled as I again tried to get a closer look at Vegeta, "Kami, the baby! Are they okay?! Say something!"

"Shut up, Kakarot," Radditz ordered as he laid my limp mate on the abandoned couch and began to examine the Prince.

"Dad!" Trunks cried out hurrying over with the forgotten tray of brownies still in his hands as everyone crowded around my mate.

"Vegeta!" Bulma also called as she rushed forward.

"Get out!" Radditz shouted as he rounded on everyone, "Give him so room to breathe. Let me look at my Prince in peace. I can't concentrate with you all hovering. Go!"

"I'm not leaving!" Bulma and Trunks yelled simultaneously before I blocked their path with my body.

"Let Radditz work," I ordered, "Go out in the hallway. I'll come out and let you know something soon. Go on."

"Goku…" Trunks began before I put a warning finger in his face.

"I know. You want to stay close, but that is not the best thing for Vegeta right now," I consoled, "Let my brother work. I promise to take care of your father. Just wait outside for me, okay? Goten, take everyone outside now."

"Sure, Dad," my youngest son agreed as he pulled Trunks away and gently pushed him towards the door with one last look of worry at my still mate.

Everyone allowed themselves to be herded out by my son. They anxiously went out in the hallway, but I refused to leave. Radditz looked up at me in anger before backing off at my feral stare and warning growl.

"Don't fuck with me, Big Brother. I will _never_ leave my mate's side," I snarled as I stayed close and watched the larger Saiyan blink at me in surprise, "Tell me what's wrong! _Now_! Kami, _please_ hurry up!"

Radditz nodded and continued to examine my mate before he sat back up with a sigh. He finally backed off so that I could get to Vegeta and assess him on my own. It made me feel better to see that the smaller Saiyan's breathing was even as I gripped his hand in my own.

"Prince Vegeta and the cub are both fine," Radditz began to explain with relief in his voice, "He was overly upset and then had a dizzy spell. Your mate just fainted. He'll probably come around in a few minutes."

"Thank, Kami," I whispered as I allowed myself to finally breathe deeply again.

"Share some of your ki with your mate," my brother instructed as I cuddled Vegeta closer and did as Radditz instructed, "Good, Kakarot. His Majesty and your cub will be okay. Your mate is made out of stronger stuff than we give him credit for."

I nodded as I continued sharing my ki with my mate until Radditz assured me that Vegeta wouldn't need anymore.

"If you give him too much then you could overload his system which will not be good for the cub," the larger Saiyan explained, "Vegeta can usually feel his limits being reached and pull away, but in his unconscious state you need to be very careful."

"I understand," I answered as I laid the Prince gently back down to rest before stiffening in burning rage, "Watch my mate, Brother. I'll be right back."

I calmly walked outside and ignored everyone's questions before I jerked Yamcha up by his shirt and powered up to Super Saiyan. There were shouts of alarm and Trunks moved in my range of sight with a tense aura of anger that glowed around him. His flicker of ki let me know that he had my back.

"If you _ever_ upset my mate like that again while he is pregnant, I will kill you slowly even if you are a friend," I stated with little emotion as Yamcha froze in fear, "I realize that you were trying to joke, but Vegeta is in a very delicate condition right now and cannot take your stupidity. What you said was no laughing matter, Asshole."

Yamcha's mouth opened and closed for several seconds, but he couldn't seem to get any words out. I continued to stare him down in calm, seething anger. Krillin and Goten tensed in case they needed to step in if I allowed my temper to get away from me.

"Say something, Jackass," Trunks demanded as he glared, "You had plenty to say to my Dad earlier. What the hell is your problem? Dad is in no condition to put up with your stupidity. Why would you say what you did? I should kill you!"

"Back off, Trunks. I don't want to hear you talking about killing anyone. Killing is only a last resort which is _my_ right as Vegeta's honorable mate," I hissed before narrowing my sight back on Yamcha and giving him a strong shake that rattled his bones, "You better be glad that I'm letting you live after causing my mate to collapse. You will never mention Frieza to Vegeta even after he gives birth. This will be the last warning I ever give you on this subject. Do you understand me, Old Friend?"

"You…you bet, Goku," Yamcha stuttered out as he tried to use his hands to pull himself up enough so he wasn't choking, "I am so sorry, Man. I didn't mean anything honest. He is okay, right? You wouldn't be out here if Vegeta and the baby weren't okay, right? Please tell me that your mate is okay? Please?"

I realized that Yamcha was truly concerned so I dropped him back on his feet as everyone else began to fuss and question me about my mate. I had to breathe deeply before I was able to return to my normal ki levels.

"Goku! Tune in already!" Bulma shrieked, finally getting my attention, "Well? How are Vegeta and the baby?"

"The cub and I are fine," a voice snapped out as Radditz assisted Vegeta to walk out into the hallway.

I hurried over and steadied my standing mate carefully in my arms. He seemed fine, but he looked a bit pale. The Prince nodded at me when I placed my hand with concern on his burgeoning stomach and he internally soothed my worried thoughts.

"Prince Vegeta wouldn't stay put," Radditz explained when I turned an accusing glare on him, "Your mate is damn stubborn."

I couldn't argue at the words. Vegeta was his own person most assuredly. Bulma and Trunks crowded forward and my mate allowed them to bombard him with questions for about 1.9 seconds.

"I'm fine, Brat. Act like a Saiyan," Vegeta groused at his son as Trunks looked ready to have a coronary, "The cub's just interfering with my equilibrium. I'll be fine. Don't look at me like that, Woman. I don't need you to examine me. Radditz already verified that the cub and I are fine."

"Vegeta.…" Bulma began before growing silent when he waved his hand at her.

"I'm good. Stop your pestering," my mate interrupted before leveling a look to kill at his ex-wife's boyfriend, "And _you_…."

Yamcha straightened and faced Vegeta with a contrite face. I was unsure, but I helped my mate walk up to my old friend since the smaller Saiyan was determined to confront Yamcha. The Prince growled as he looked the Earth man up and down. I felt Radditz move up behind Vegeta and I, but I kept my focus on Vegeta.

"I'll blast you the next time you cross me," my mate declared, "Then I'll feed your carcass to the dogs starting with your most prized parts. Don't fuck with me, Dickhead, and don't you ever talk to me that way again or bring up any of this shit in front of the new cub. Got it?"

"I understand. I'm so sorry for my dumb words," Yamcha apologized, "It was wrong of me to bring up such a painful history for you, Goku, and your mate's brother. I meant no harm. I swear I didn't mean anything by what I said."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted before using his shorter height to a great advantage by nailing Yamcha with his knee right in the Earth man's crotch as Radditz laughed a menacing laugh, "Don't kill him, Radditz. The Woman wouldn't be happy and I believe that he won't let his mouth get away from him again, but it he ever does then I will allow Kakarot and you to get the first hit."

I winced at the Earth man's pain, but it felt good to see him suffer for a moment. Maybe Yamcha would think more careful in the future with his loose lips.

"You'd better be glad I am not the Saiyan I once was," Radditz growled out as he leaned down into Yamcha's face threateningly while the stricken man rolled around in great pain, "Watch yourself, Dip Shit. Nobody messes with my Prince or Little Brother's honorable mate. Consider this a warning. You'll never get another."

I didn't even spare Yamcha another look as I pulled my mate more securely against my side. The smaller Saiyan looked up at me with a smirk before beginning to look around him.

"Where are my brownies?" my mate barked as he looked over at his son and caught Trunks licking crumbs from his fingers, "Brat! Give me those! Damn thief! Stealing from your Father and unborn sibling. Unforgivable!"

I chuckled as the smaller Saiyan reached out and snatched his treats back with a huff. Trunks smiled at his father's spirit and I saw him breathe a sigh of relief. His relief was a feeling that was echoing throughout my very being as well.

"Shame on you," I teased the boy as my mate's son blushed.

"Come on, Idiot," Vegeta ordered as he urged me forward, "Enough for one day. Take me to my nest."

I was glad to hear Bulma tear into Yamcha with a vengeance from behind us while I supported my mate as he walked to his nest. The Prince lost his footing for a second and I scooped him up in my arms.

"Put me down," Vegeta gritted out, "I just didn't see the edge of the carpet because of the platter. I can walk."

"No," I growled back, "You are right. Enough is enough and I've had _enough_ for one day. Just let me have this moment. I need it, _Llazzine_."

Vegeta huffed, but relaxed in my arms. I purred happily as my mate allowed me to coddle him for just a little bit of time. Radditz trailed behind and sat on the floor, at the edge of the fur covered flooring, as I helped Vegeta to settle on his window seat. The smaller Saiyan set his brownies on his table and leaned against his cushions with a scowl on his face.

"Asshole," my mate sniped as he settled and yanked me down beside him with his tail as he grumbled out phrases like "kill him," "embarrassing," and "fainting like a damn woman."

"Let _me_ kill him," Radditz begged as I tucked my mate's fur blanket over his laps, "Please, Prince Vegeta? I will make his death swift and painless if it pleases you, but let me make him an example for others to realize that Saiyans are not to be taken lightly."

"No. You cannot kill him," I replied as I pulled out some cold milk from the refrigerator and poured my mate a glass as he began to eat, "Yamcha is still a friend. A stupid friend, who I will kill myself if he ever says something like that again, but a friend. Trust me. There is not one person in our social circle that takes Saiyans lightly."

"Who said that you could talk for me, Kakarot?" Vegeta mumbled with a full mouth before swallowing some milk as his tail snapped my head back.

"It says in chapter 12, section 4 of paragraph B in the _Saiyan Handbook on Bonded Couples_ that I can certainly talk for my mate when it is necessary," I stated, while rubbing my stinging forehead, which made Vegeta and Radditz stare at me as if I was a loon.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha ha!" Radditz and Vegeta erupted in laughter which lasted for several long moments.

I got what I was after since the joke had lightened the mood. I watched as Vegeta turned to me with an amused sparkle in his eyes.

"Idiot," my mate snickered out as my older brother wiped his eyes in mirth, "At least you're good for a laugh."

"Might be good for more than that?" I asked innocently as my mate's tail curled around my waist and squeezed me in a tail-hug.

"Maybe," Vegeta agreed as my own tail curled around my mate, "Felt you go Super Saiyan on Yamcha's ass. Did he piss his pants? I bet the weak Bastard did. Ha!"

"Vegeta," I whined out in equal amounts of amusement and scolding.

"Bet he did," my mate repeated before banging his glass several times on the table to let me know that he wanted some more milk.

I nuzzled the Prince before pulling out the milk carton to do as my mate asked.

"Daddy?" a voice called getting all three of our attention as Bra peeked around the corner with a look of concern on her face.

Vegeta sat up and gave his daughter his full attention.

"Are you and the baby okay?" Bra asked as she twisted a lock of her hair in anxiety, "Mom said that Yamcha made you get really upset and you passed out."

"Kami-damn Woman," Vegeta swore before standing to go hug his daughter, "The cub and I are fine. Yamcha is an ass and I do not know what your mother sees in him."

"I don't either," Bra grumbled out before brightening, "He is now on my grudge list. He'll be sorry he messed with my Daddy."

Vegeta smirked as his daughter gave him a kiss on the cheek before skipping away. I was a bit puzzled as I walked my mate back to his window seat.

"My Princess is going to make that man's life a living hell," the Prince chuckled out as he drank his glass of milk contentedly, "You do not want to be on that Brat's grudge list. That's my girl."

I shook my head at my mate before noticing that Radditz was eyeing me strangely. I looked up to meet his eyes in question. The larger Saiyan blushed as he realized that he had been caught staring.

"What?" I prompted as Vegeta listened in curiosity.

"I was wondering if I could ever go Super Saiyan?" Radditz mused aloud before turning slightly hurt eyes on my giggling mate, "Prince Vegeta, do you really think that I am so less that I couldn't attain such a state as my little brother?"

"Don't mind me. I was not laughing about your power levels even if I do tease you with the name 'Weakling.' I think there is no question that you could achieve Super Saiyan with the right training," Vegeta answered as he leaned back into his cushions and rested a hand on his belly while my brother perked up at my mate's words, "I just suddenly got an image of your mane standing straight up. That would be quite a sight to see since your hair is so damn long. You wouldn't be able to fit through a doorway."

Radditz and I both saw the same image and began to grin before beginning to giggle along with my mate.

"Thank you for your words of support, Your Majesty," Radditz said after he got himself back under control, "Would my mane really stand up straight? I think it's heavier than Kakarot's so it would probably only get spikier and turn golden. If it did stand up straight, I think that I would best many an enemy since I could kill them easily while they were laughing at me."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted in amusement.

I smiled as my mate yawned. I knew that the drama of today would catch up with Vegeta sooner or later.

"Go away," Vegeta sleepily ordered us as he settled to take a nap.

Radditz nodded at the two of us and left, but I wrapped my tail tighter around my mate and pouted. I was still not quite over what had happened.

"Fine!" Vegeta agreed as he sensed my thoughts, "Stop whining in my mind like a child. Scoot! I need a nap."

"Wait, _Llazzine_," I gently ordered as I helped him stand and rearranged the cushions and furs so I could fold out the window seat into a bed, "I thought curling up would become more uncomfortable with time with the baby weight so I made this so that it could fold out into a bed when I created your nest. This way you can stretch out."

Vegeta watched the bed unfold and looked delighted. My mate arranged all of his cushions and furs to his liking before crawling back into his nest. I smiled at the feeling of contentment that radiated from Vegeta's mind. I wrapped the smaller Saiyan back up with his fur blanket and crawled in beside my mate even if being on a twin bed was a bit tight.

"Mm," Vegeta hummed as he relaxed against me, "I like stretching my legs. Good thinking, Idiot."

I grinned at my mate and purred softly until he was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I would be happy when the dizzy spells were no longer a problem.

"Hi, Baby," I whispered down to Vegeta's stomach, "Daddy won't let that bad man upset your _Daeleen_ anymore. Uncle Yamcha is very sorry for what he did so don't hold anything against him, okay?"

My mate mumbled in his sleep and I settled down so as not to wake the Prince. I dozed for about an hour next to my mate. It was a fluttering under the hand that rested on Vegeta's stomach that woke me back up. The baby was saying "hello" and letting me know that he or she was okay.

"Cub, stop with the tail," my mate grumbled to our unborn child before his face smoothed and he yawned.

"Go to sleep, Baby," I whispered to both my mate and unborn child before I drifted back to sleep.

I guarded my mate with a vengeance that left Vegeta both amused and disgusted. I was determined that the Prince wouldn't ever be upset like he had been again. Vegeta's dizzy spells lasted a full month, much to both my mate's and my own displeasure. The smaller Saiyan wouldn't have a problem for several days and then would have a sudden attack of disorientation. I marveled at the fact that it seemed the baby had been making my mate overly tired so that he was usually sitting when the dizzy spells hit him. Vegeta and I were both happy when the dizzy spells finally ended.

"Saiyans are survivors," Radditz explained when he and I got to hunt together while Trunks looked after his father.

"I don't understand," I admitted as my brother drew up short and put a hand to his chin in thought, "I know that Saiyans are survivors. I can see this in my mate, but how does that explain how the baby was making Vegeta so tired while he was having the dizzy spells?"

"I really need to teach you more about our culture," Radditz mused before growing serious, "The cub sensed that Prince Vegeta's equilibrium was off so he or she created a reason for your mate to need to stay down. The cubling was pretty strategic in keeping his or her _Daeleen_ safe so that he or she could continue to develop in safety. Feels like your cub is a pretty clever little creature and already has advanced, thinking skills."

"Sounds like a chip off the old, Vegeta block," I remarked with a smile as my brother and I tracked down a herd of boar, "I'm glad that the baby is going to be smarter than me."

"You are not stupid, Kakarot," Radditz denied, "You just think a little differently from Prince Vegeta and myself. You are clever in your own way. You would never have survived in battle the way you have if you do not have good common sense."

"Thanks, I think," I said to my brother before changing the subject, "Have you been able to figure out the sex of the baby yet?"

"Nope," Radditz denied, "Your cub is more modest than you are obviously. Won't let me or Bulma get a good read. You know I just remembered that you take after our Dad with your lack of modesty."

"I do?" I asked in curiosity.

"Walked around naked all the time in our private quarters," Radditz grunted out in disgust, "No child wants to see the hardware of his or her parent. _Nasty_!"

I laughed as my brother gave an exaggerated shudder at the images that were running through his mind.

"I guess the cub will let us know when he or she is good and ready," I remarked before gesturing to my brother that we had finally caught up with the herd of boar.

Radditz and I made quick work of our hunt and were soon heading back home. My older brother wouldn't let me IT us home because he said it made him nauseous to teleport long distances. I thought about the baby as we flew and decided that I wasn't upset with the idea of being surprised on the day of my newest child's birth. It was Vegeta who was itching to know what the baby's gender was going to be since it would make it easier to buy the appropriate, gendered clothing for the baby.

"Already caught the Women buying lots of prissy, pink clothes," Vegeta had ranted to me recently, "If our cub is a female, then she will not be raised to be a weak, sniveling woman. Our daughter will be raised a proper Saiyan Warrior-Princess."

Radditz and I returned to Capsule Corp and found Vegeta and Trunks sitting on a blanket outside. Hold up. My pregnant mate was sitting outside! In winter!

"_Llazzine_, what are you doing outside in the cold?" I fussed as I shoved one of the boars that my brother and I had killed into Radditz's arms before leveling a look at Trunks, "Why would you let your father outside in the cold in his condition?"

"Don't you blame my son for my and the cub needing some fresh air," Vegeta sniffed, "Kakarot, it's nearly the end of March. Spring is in the air. I'm a Saiyan and this weather is not what would be considered to be cold. Plus, you did see the outfit Trunks forced me to wear, didn't you? I feel like one of those Eskimo people that I have seen on television. Look at me."

I did indeed notice the long, overly-stuffed jacket, heavy winter boots, and fuzzy mittens that my mate was wearing. Trunks had even made the Prince wear the hood of the jacket. He looked like a fuzzy penguin. Radditz muffled a laugh while Vegeta glared up at him.

"Dad insisted on going outside," Trunks explained, "Said that my little brother would be very unhappy with not getting some fresh air. How do you expect me to say 'no' to that, Goku? I couldn't do that."

"Well, I don't like…" I began before pausing, "Did you say 'little brother' just now?"

I squatted down next to my mate as both Vegeta and his son smirked at me. My mate nodded his head as my hands went immediately to stroke the Prince's swollen tummy in glee.

"It's a boy," the Prince proudly declared as he rested a mitten-ed hand on his stomach, "Bulma confirmed the cub's gender while you and your brother were gone. About time for our cub to let us know his gender. Now the Woman can take back all of those damn, pink clothes. What is it with her and that color?"

Vegeta continued to grumble, but I could feel through our bond his happiness. I think he had really wanted a second son. I was happy for both my mate and myself.

"A boy," I breathed in wonder before laughing happily, "Another son for the both of us! We're going to have a new, baby boy! This is so great. I can't wait until our baby is born, _Llazzine_. We'll have to get the word out to everyone."

"A new Prince," Radditz chuckled out with a grin, "I can't get over the fact that our line always seems to throw male cubs, Little Brother."

"Mom has already started calling everyone," Trunks said as he too beamed happily, "Dad even let Bra and I feel our little brother wiggling about in his stomach. This is awesome. I so wanted to be a big brother like Gohan was for Goten. Being Bra's big brother is cool, but I want to be a good role model for my little brother to look up to."

I ruffled Trunks hair and pulled my contented mate to his feet. My arms lingered around him longer than necessary as I hugged the Prince close.

"Sap," Vegeta laughed out before pulling away and pushing the hood off of his head as he slapped his son in the face with his tail, "I am never wearing a hood again, Brat."

Radditz and I laughed as Trunks spat hair out of his mouth from my mate's tail. I looked closer at Vegeta and frowned.

"Inside," I ordered as Vegeta scowled at me, "Don't look at me like that. Your nose is turning blue. Get inside. I'm going to prepare our meal. Get!"

Radditz and Trunks tensed at my words and readied for the explosion. Vegeta merely snorted and waddled away without a word until he reached the door.

"I wanted to go inside anyway," Vegeta called out as he flipped his middle finger up at me.

My mate was in a good mood and was playing with me. I kept up the act and placed my hands on my hips.

"Good," I called back.

"Fine," my mate stated as he stomped his foot.

"Get inside then," I retorted.

"Bite me," Vegeta snapped back as he went inside with a sniff of disdain in my direction.

I bit back a snort of laughter as Trunks rolled his eyes and followed his father inside. Radditz helped me butcher the boars and soon I had everything grilled and ready. I found my mate sitting at the kitchen table with Bulma and his two children

"About time," Vegeta snapped as I sat his lunch in front of him.

"I went as fast as I could, Your Majesty," I laughed out as Radditz sat another platter near Bulma, Bra and Trunks, "Have some ribs, guys. I cooked your platter a lot more done so you can eat with us."

"Thank you, Goku," Bulma beamed as she accepted the plates my brother held out to her and handed them out to her children.

We all began to eat and I smiled at this feeling of contentment that filled my thoughts. My mate caught my eye and nodded his head to let me know that he was content as well. I hoped that things continued to be as happy as this moment.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Eleven**

We all began to eat and I smiled at this feeling of contentment that filled my thoughts. My mate caught my eye and nodded his head to let me know that he was content as well. I hoped that things continued to be as happy as this moment.

"Look at you," Bulma chuckled out as she looked sideways at Vegeta, "Someone looks chipper. You must be ecstatic that the baby is a boy."

My mate smirked at the Earth woman as he ate his ribs. I could feel through our bond that he was in too good of a mood to snipe at his ex-wife. I waited patiently to hear what the Prince would say to Bulma.

"I would have been pleased if my cub was a male or female," Vegeta haughtily stated as he raised his head proudly, "My line has always thrown strong warriors and diplomats so I was not too particular on the gender besides the need to know what clothing to get my cub. Any _Daeleen_ only cares if his cub is healthy and born safely."

"Daddy, what is a _Daeleen_?" Bra asked in curiosity as Trunks and Bulma eagerly leaned forward to hear the answer to the question.

I sat up in surprise and looked at my mate in confusion. Radditz supported his face in one of his hands and looked on in curiosity at what our Prince was going to say to his daughter.

"You didn't tell your family your title yet?" I asked as my mate blushed, "I would have thought you would have told them ages ago."

"I just never thought of mentioning it," Vegeta snapped in irritation before turning back to Bra, "The sire of a Saiyan cub is the Father. If the carrier of the cub is female, then the title is still called the Mother, like it is here on Earth. If the carrier is male then the Saiyan title is the _Daeleen_."

"Oh," Trunks said as he sat up straighter, "So Little Brother won't have two Fathers. He will have Goku as his Father and you as his _Daeleen_."

"Correct," my mate grunted out, "I am still your and Bra's 'Dad' as you call me. My new cub does not change that fact."

Bra and Trunks looked at one another before nodding happily and returning to their food. It was Bulma that began to look thoughtful.

"Were there a lot of same sex couples on Vegetasei?" Vegeta's ex-wife asked before flushing at the looks that Radditz, Vegeta, and I gave her, "Not that it is any big deal or anything. I was just wondering."

"Quite a few," Radditz answered for my mate and me, "Females were not in a large abundance and through evolution, our species adapted. There were many _Daeleens_ on Vegetasei."

"None as perfect as my _Llazzine_," I muttered before freezing when all eyes turned towards me.

Vegeta face palmed and blushed bright red. I couldn't help the small giggle that wiggled out of my mouth from the depths of my toes.

"Idiot, you are beyond sappy," my mate growled, "Act like a Saiyan warrior for Kami's sake."

I felt through our bond that Vegeta wasn't really irritated. My mate was still not used to the affection that I was able to offer him. I _loved_ this shyer side of my mate. My _Llazzine's_ tail curled with mine under the table. Vegeta had learned the art of secret signs of affection.

"Oh, did I show you guys the highchair that I just finished?" I asked the group after we were all done eating.

"No," Vegeta denied perking up, "Let me see. I hope you remembered to make it strong. Our son is going to test anything you make. His ki is strong in the womb. Imagine his strength as he grows bigger."

I nodded at my mate as visions of what I envisioned our son would look like danced through my head. I stood and brought the hand carved baby chair inside from the woodshop that was in the back of the house. I had used the strongest wood available and fashioned the high chair so that the tray could be folded up and down. I stained the chair the same deep brown that my son's crib had been stained. I used leather straps that could hold the baby in securely and even carved the royal crest in the back of the chair. Some of the furs from my kills were used to fashion soft cushions that would cradle my son comfortably while the little one ate.

"How cute!" Bulma and Bra squealed as one.

"Ah," Vegeta breathed out as he was allowed to examine the highchair first, "This will work. Our cub shouldn't be able to chew and tear this up right away. Good job, Idiot."

I glowed in pride at my mate's compliment. Chichi had never really allowed me to have much say in anything regarding Gohan's babyhood and I had missed Goten's babyhood completely. I wanted to finally be an active part of one of my children's infanthood. It felt good to hear Vegeta's praise and know that I was being a proper Saiyan mate to my bonded.

"'Tear this up right away?'" Trunks echoed in confusion at my mate's last words, "But my little brother will just be a baby. How can a baby tear up such a strong highchair? I mean this is awesome, Dad. Goku did a great job and the highchair should last for years."

"Ha!" Bulma snorted out as she and my mate exchanged amused glances with one another, "You tore apart a lot of highchairs, cribs, and furniture in your baby days, Trunks. You shredded every toy I bought you. Vegeta finally broke down and made you some toys just like the ones you have seen in your baby brother's new nursery. You loved them. You were only half-Saiyan and now imagine a full-blooded Saiyan baby. Thank Kami that Bra was a lot more typical of an Earthling infant. However, she is now more like her Father judging by how many tricks she has been playing on Yamcha over the last month."

"Serves him right," Bra sniffed as my mate beamed at his daughter, "He's not off my grudge list yet. The Jerk needs to know that he doesn't mess with my Daddy. When he has learned his lesson then I will take him off my list."

Trunks was openly gaping at his Mother before turning to his Father. Vegeta smirked and nodded his head at his son.

"I was never more proud than when you tore the head off of the silly, duck stuffed-animal that your mother kept giving you," my mate chuckled out as Bulma frowned in irritation, "You looked so proud of your accomplishment that I knew then that you were a true Saiyan warrior. You conquered and vanquished at an early age."

"Whoa," the teen breathed out with wide eyes as the rest of us laughed.

"Saiyan cubs can be a handful," Radditz snickered out as Vegeta scowled at his implied dig, "Parents have to be very strong to keep up with the curiosity of a cubling."

"Vegeta and I have that covered," I reminded my brother as I felt my mate's flush of pride at my words.

"I'm sure you heard that newborn cubs were sent to purge planets," Radditz explained to Trunks, Bra and Bulma as the three nodded, "A Saiyan cubling can be a force to be reckoned with if crossed, but it was Frieza that started that practice. He wanted to force parents to fight harder for him so that they could earn the right to go after their cubs. Most never got to see their children again. I am glad that this cub will be the first pure Saiyan to get an actual childhood in several generations."

"Me too," Vegeta agreed as he unconsciously placed a hand over his stomach as if to protect our son.

"What is my little brother's name going to be?" Bra asked out of the blue, "I'm glad that we don't have to say 'the baby' or 'the cub' anymore."

"I want to know too," Bulma chirped, "Some of our friends have been asking so they can personalize the gifts they are making for your baby."

I looked at Vegeta as his smile faded and he began to fidget. My mate was conflicted and I felt that it had something to do with his son. I flickered my ki at the Prince to let him know that I was there for him. My _Llazzine_ looked at me and nodded his appreciation.

"Trunks, you came at a time in my life when I was first learning how to live without being controlled by Frieza. I wasn't able to be the parent for you I should have been. Bulma had to step up to be both of your parents at first," Vegeta said as he turned to his eldest child with a look of guilt on his face, "I want you to know that I loved you from the beginning, but I had no idea how to express that to you. I barely got to experience having a parent myself since my Father was the King and had more responsibilities than just raising me. I'm not trying to make excuses for my behavior, but there are many regrets that I have in how I treated you as an infant."

"I understand, Dad," Trunks reassured as he looked happy at having his father explain this to him for the first time publicly, "I always knew you loved me."

"I should have shown it more," Vegeta gritted our before calming, "You were named without my say so. My firstborn should have been named 'Vegeta' as all firstborns were named for generations. You were deprived of this honor."

"That's true," Bulma agreed as she nodded her head, "Your Father brought that up to me, but I insisted that I get to name you myself. I should have been more understanding that Earth culture and Saiyan culture were so different. I should have raised you with a combination of both of your cultures at an earlier age than I allowed."

"So the new baby will be named after you?" Trunks asked as my mate turned to me.

I nodded my consent. The Prince then looked back at his son.

"Yes," Vegeta answered, "But only to further the Saiyan tradition and not to make you feel like this new cub is more important than you. You are still my firstborn Prince. Your little brother is the second born Prince and will need you to be a good example for him."

"I understand that," Trunks stated with a reassuring smile making my mate relax, "What kind of a big brother would I be if I was jealous over a name?"

"Good," Radditz grinned out as he pounded the teen's back while Trunks eyes widened at the onslaught, "Spoken like a true Warrior-Prince. You have done the royal line proud today. You show great wisdom and flexibility which are true leadership characteristics."

Vegeta nodded at Trunks as the teen straightened in pride. I was glad to see how carefully my mate was working to maintain a good relationship with his children. I had no doubts that the Prince was going to be a great _Daeleen_ to our new son.

"Right," I chirped as I joined the conversation, "But I think two Vegetas will be very confusing. Why don't we nickname the new baby? How about something like Little V?"

"_Ugh_!" Vegeta and Radditz groaned as one.

"That sounds like the name for a pet, Kakarot," my mate snapped.

"Little Veggie?" Bulma offered making my mate shake his head in disgust.

"How about Gogeto or Vegito?" Trunks offered, "That was the name of the two forms that you and Goku created when fused, Dad. Little Brother is a part of both of you."

"Over my _dead_ body," the Prince gritted out, "My son is not going to have a nickname that reminds me of a time when the Idiot and I had to do that ridiculous dance. No _way_!"

"Fusion is not that bad," I chided as my mate wrinkled his nose at me, "One time we wore those earrings to fuse, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Vegeta snapped before pausing, "Hm. How about Geta? That's what everyone tried to nickname me when I settled on Earth. At the time I was the only 'Vegeta' so I found it useless to shorten my name. I understand the need for a nickname so that our cub does not to get confused."

"Geta-chan," I said aloud before smiling at my mate, "Perfect."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted before yawning, "I will allow the 'chan' bit. Geta-chan it is. I'm going to go rest. Don't disturb me."

I watched as my mate walked out of the room with Radditz trailing behind him. I adored the slight waddle Vegeta had begun to develop to deal with the additional baby weight. Once my mate was gone I turned to the others left in the room.

"So you let everyone know about the gender of Geta-chan?" I asked Bulma.

"You bet," the blue-haired woman nodded, "The Honor Feast will be here before we all know it and I thought that it would be a good idea for everyone to know that Geta-chan is a boy if they wanted to make a gender-specific gift."

"I'm glad Daddy seems to be happy," Bra chirped before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek, "I've got to get started on some more decorations for the Honor Feast. Bye!"

I waved as my mate's daughter skipped out of the room. Bulma smiled at me as Trunks shook his head.

"Wow," Trunks breathed out in wonder, "Dad has never been so open before. I am so glad that he explained what he did to me. I feel like I can really understand where my Father is coming from better. He and I have never been closer."

"My mate is amazing," I bragged in pride, "Vegeta has overcome more than any of us will ever understand. I'm glad that you and your sister can see that, Trunks."

Time passed, and my and Vegeta's family continued to plan for the Honor Feast throughout my mate's seventh month of pregnancy. My _Llazzine_ was into his first week of the eighth month of his pregnancy and there was no denying that Vegeta was indeed pregnant. The Prince's stomach was at about the size of what an Earth woman would look like in her sixth month. My mate had even begun to develop a couple of cravings. The first was for bucket loads of mint-chocolate chip ice cream, which I could handle, the second was for pickled frog's feet, which I could not handle. _Gross_!

"I cannot believe you are being such a wuss," Radditz grumbled as he stirred the boiling pot of frog's feet, "All you have to do is catch the creatures. I'm doing the pickling. A Saiyan mate provides whatever his or her mate wants."

"You don't have to see their little eyes looking at you when you catch them and put them in a bag," I whined in displeasure, "You don't have to watch your mate eating those gross, green, slimy, feet. _Ugh_!"

"Does the Prince kiss you afterwards?" Radditz grinned out as I shuddered in disgust at the thought of "frog-feet breath."

"He makes me brush my teeth three or four times," Vegeta snapped as he walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the freezer for his more benign craving, "You would think that I have the plague the way he acts. Your brother is a Pussy."

"I am not," I groaned out as I handed my mate a spoon, "I would rather watch you eat sushi covered pizza than pickled frog's feet. It's…it's just so…disturbing to watch my mate eat those green things."

Vegeta glared at me as he attacked his minty treat before he turned his back on me. My mate's tail conveyed his displeasure as it slapped several times against his chair or the floor. I felt bad at making the Prince so unhappy.

"I can't help it," my mate sighed out looking dejected after he had finished a tub of ice cream, "Geta-chan wants those pickled feet badly. I dream of the little feet tap dancing all night long. The dreams both disgust and delight me at the same time."

"Shame on you, Little Brother," Radditz fussed as he handed my mate a fresh jar of his not-so-benign craving, "Frogs are rich in Protein and Selenium and a Saiyan requires both of these for his or her cubling to develop properly. Vegetasei had a similar amphibian that looked just like the Earth frog, but Saiyan's called them a _Grongett_. Most carrying Saiyans craved roasted or pickled Grongett feet and I'm surprised your mate did not request the frog feet sooner. Prince Vegeta does not just want the frog's feet; he _needs_ the frog's feet. Saiyans can't take prenatal vitamins like an Earthling. Saiyan cubs cannot be exposed to any foreign substance while in development or the cubling will die."

"I'm sorry, _Llazzine_," I apologized as I kneeled in front of my mate feeling very much ashamed, "I didn't realize how important it was for you to eat the…um…things you eat."

"It's okay," Vegeta assured me as he opened his new jar of frog's feet, "I am ashamed to have to say that I've eaten worse than this to survive at times in my earlier years, but Geta-chan always settles down when I eat this crap. I can promise you that this would _never_ have been my idea of snack food before you knocked me up."

I nodded as my mate began to hungrily eat the pickled feet. Lately, Geta-chan had begun to make his presence known more by fluttering his ki when he got hungry. Vegeta and I were able to interpret our baby's different flutters to mean "hungry," "sleepy," "happy," or "I need attention." Geta-chan loved to be talked to and my mate and I regularly had full conversations with Vegeta's belly.

"Hi, Baby," I whispered down to Vegeta's stomach as Geta-chan flared his ki to let me know that he was happy, "Are you enjoying your yum-yums? I feel like you are. You are such a good boy. Yes, you are."

"You are such an Idiot. Yes, you are," Vegeta chuckled out as he swiped my feet from underneath me.

"Ha!" Radditz snorted as he began to prepare the next batch of frog's feet for pickling.

I laughed as I got to my feet and assisted my mate to stand. It was getting a little harder for Vegeta to stand up from a lower seat without a little help.

"Vegeta! Goku!" Bulma shouted from the living room.

"Coming," I called as Vegeta began to scowl.

"What does that Woman want now?" the smaller Saiyan grumped as he allowed me to steer him towards the living room, "She has been shouting none stop for the past three days. This is getting old."

I shook my head at my mate as we walked into the living room.

"I want to ask you about the last bit of plans for the Honor Feast tomorrow," Bulma chirped as my mate groaned, "Don't be a Mr. Grumpy. Have you two tried on the traditional costumes that Radditz helped me design for you?"

"Do not call what Kakarot and I are wearing as 'costumes,' Woman," Vegeta hissed as he eased himself down on the couch, "The clothes we are wearing have been worn for millennia by Saiyans. Do not cheapen our culture."

"I didn't mean to hint at anything," Bulma assured as I shook my head behind my mate's back before coming around the couch and sitting next to the Prince, "I just meant did you try the garments on so I know if anything needs to be altered?"

"The clothes fit fine," I answered as I pulled my mate to lean back against me, "Vegeta was very pleased at the workmanship."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he crossed his arms and began to mumble Saiyan curses under his breath.

"Good," Bulma hummed out as she crossed something off on her clipboard, "Radditz has pickled enough frog's feet for Vegeta to snack on during the ceremony. Bra has finished the Saiyan decorations. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien have gathered enough firewood for the bonfire. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks have set up the arena for the challenges. The food committee has plenty of other selections to accompany the meat that will be cooked. Everything is set to go."

"Great," I beamed as I squeezed my mate around his shoulders, "We should go to bed, _Llazzine_, tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Bulma covered her mouth with a hand and gestured at Vegeta. The Prince was already sound asleep and was beginning to drool. I stifled a giggle and very gently scooped up my mate and nodded a goodnight to Bulma. I carried the smaller Saiyan upstairs to our bedroom and was just beginning to lean down to lay him in bed when his eyes popped open.

"What? Huh?" Vegeta questioned before snarling and looking up at me, "Put me down, Kakarot. What are you waiting for? I gave you an order. Put me down this instance or else you will be picking your teeth up off the floor."

I grinned as I held my mate and suddenly spun him around in a couple of circles before placing him gently on the bed.

"Gah!" my mate groaned as he reached out angrily for me, "Get back here! That means all three of you! Bastard!"

Laughing, I zoomed in for a kiss. Vegeta pushed against me at first before hungrily beginning to return the kiss. We eventually had to pull apart for needed air. My mate thumped me on the head with his tail in retaliation for making him dizzy.

"I love you," I admitted as I tenderly stroked my mate's scowling face, "You are my everything, Vegeta."

"Love you too, but you are still a Sap," the smaller Saiyan chuckled out before kissing me gently on the lips, "Never change, Kakarot. Make love to me. Confirm our bond and make me only your mate once again."

I hardened at my _Llazzine's_ words, but looked anxiously at his swollen belly. Vegeta smiled a feral smile before standing and seductively stripping his clothing off piece by piece. I licked my lips as he turned his back on me to brace his hands on the edge of our dresser. I grinned when he gave me a "come hither" look over a bare shoulder as his tail stroked his calves. I was up and licking Vegeta's neck in no time as he leaned his head to give me more access. I reclaimed my mate in a gentle bite as I lapped at his delicious blood.

"Mm," the smaller Saiyan hummed before he began to purr in contentment.

"Mine," I growled as I ever so carefully pushed into Vegeta's tight passage while I held his hips steady, "My mate."

"Yes," the Prince agreed as he wiggled in my grasp and arched his hips to give me better access, "Only yours."

I began to pump good and hard into my mate as Vegeta whine and moaned in my grip. I drove into him with grunts and pants of need. I felt most alive when my mate and I reestablished our bond as a true Saiyan couple would have done on Vegetasei.  
"You are so beautiful, _Llazzine_" I gasped as I continued to rut deep into my mate, "My beautiful, fertile mate. None compares to you."

"Idiot, males…_uhn_…are not beautiful," Vegeta denied as he panted in time to my thrusts, "I'm…oh, Kami…not a woman."

"Not a woman at all," I moaned out as I reached around and rubbed at his rigid member while he mewed in appreciation, "You are the most beautiful Saiyan male that was ever created. You are _mine_."

I pounded so hard into Vegeta that his braced arms began to buckle. I pulled out of him and placed him facing me onto a vanity, which was just the right height, before pushing back into his quivering entrance and beginning to piston inside of him once again. My mate had been a little vocal earlier in our love making, but he was now being driven to scream in pleasure. I was very careful about Vegeta's pregnant stomach, but our love making was intense and demanding as I pushed his legs wider to rock into him even harder.

"Kami! Kakarot! Oh, Kami!" Vegeta squealed as he jerked at his own length to bring himself to completion while I hit his prostrate with each thrust, "_Llazzine_! _Uhn_! Kakarot!"

I lost myself in my mate's screams as I continued to work my mate into a tither of panting need before I finally emptied my seed deep into Vegeta's body. It took a lot of time before I could blink the spots from my vision and pull out of the smaller Saiyan. I looked at my mate's flushed face and fell in love all over again. Vegeta was the most open when we were in private and lost ourselves to our passion.

"Wow," I panted as I scooped up my trembling mate and walked him back over to the bed.

"'Wow' is right," Vegeta agreed as he breathed in deeply, "That was one Hell of a good ride. Knew I was keeping you around for a reason."

"Really?" I laughed out before noticing how tired my mate looked and pulled the covers up over the two of us, "Sleep, _Llazzine_. You and I have to be up early tomorrow."

"Not sleepy yet," Vegeta lied as his hands found the new erection that I was trying to hide and he ducked under the covers.

I arched when I felt my mate's talented mouth begin to lap at my erection. My Prince made me scream as he suckled and teased my length into submission. I was putty in my mate's hands and could only moan as I bucked into his hungry mouth. Everything grew dark when I finally ejaculated.

"Kakarot! Kakarot!" a voice called to me from far away and finally I opened my eyes and focused on the face of my concerned mate.

"Vegeta?" I asked in confusion.

"Idiot!" the Prince hissed as he slapped me on the top of my head, "Don't scare me like that. You fucking passed out for a few seconds, you Pussy!"

"I did?" I wondered aloud making Vegeta snort and pull me into his arms.

"You did, Asshole," the smaller Saiyan grumbled as he cuddled me close in his agitation while I tucked the blankets over the two of us, "My mate can take out the strongest warriors in the universe in a battle to the death and then passes out at a fucking blowjob. Idiot!"

"I'm your Idiot," I grinned out as I basked in my mate's love and concern.

"Damn straight," Vegeta snorted before settling down against me chest, "Go to sleep. I want one Hell of a show at the challenges tomorrow. You better make Geta-chan and I proud."

"There is no question of that," I insisted as I stroked the smaller Saiyan's stomach as my unborn son flickered his ki at me to say "hello," "This will be an Honor Feast that goes down in history."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he settled and fell asleep.

I was really looking forward to tomorrow.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Twelve**

I slept deeply and woke refreshed and excited. Today was the day of the Honor Feast and I couldn't wait. Radditz met me at the door and took up his post to guard my mate as I started to leave to hunt quickly for Vegeta's breakfast.

"Don't take too long," my brother warned me, "Prince Vegeta will probably be antsy to get the show on the road. You don't want to keep your mate waiting. An impatient Prince is a means to great catastrophe in your future, if you get my drift."

I won't," I whispered as I looked back at my sleeping mate, "I'll make this quick. I don't want Vegeta upset today."

I went over all of what I would be doing today as I IT'd to the forest. My brother had gone over and over the specific traditions and customs that were required for each element of the Honor Feast. I practically quivered in excitement at what was to come.

"Get it together," I chastised myself when my over eagerness led to me scaring off my prey once I entered the forest, "You've got to keep a level head today. It is important to prove to everyone that I am Vegeta's proper choice in mate and sire to our son. Breathe, Goku."

I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed deeply to calm my nerves and giddiness. Slowly I relaxed as I listened to the sounds of the forest around me. It dawned on me that my mate would be eating a large amount of meat today and decided to surprise him with something else. I changed my course of action and landed at my favorite fishing spot. Stripping quickly, I dashed into the cold water.

"Ooh. Geez!" I whimpered as I stilled to get used to the water temperature, "Cold. Cold. Cold. Kami, this water is cold."

Finally, the water didn't seem quite as cold to my chilled skin and I swam to the bottom of the lake to catch some of the choicest fish. I caught as many as I would be able to carry home.

"Perfect," I thought as I bundled up my haul, "Vegeta will be so happy."

I IT'd to Capsule Corp and quickly fileted the fish and began to grill them over the outside grill by the pool.

"Good morning, Goku," Bulma called out as she rounded the corner of her home.

"Good morning," I answered happily as I turned the fish.

"You ready for today?" Bulma asked as she sat on a nearby lawn chair.

"You bet I am," I chirped, "I've been doing nothing but taking care of my mate and hunting since Geta-chan was conceived. I'm ready for a little sparring today. I love providing for Vegeta, but the gravity room training just doesn't give me the same thrill as one-on-one fighting."

"Ha!" Bulma laughed out, "You Saiyans and your fighting. Aren't you happy having some peaceful times? Especially since Vegeta is compromised carrying your son."

"Sure," I agreed as I loaded up a large tray full of my mate's breakfast, "That's why these friendly challenges will be so much fun. I'll only be fighting to show my strength and not to try to kill someone. I like friendly competition and not better-kill-me-first-before-I-kill-you fights. I'll see you later, Bulma, I've got to get these fillets to Vegeta before they get cold."

I waved as I went into the house. Humming, I rounded the corner and found my mate snuggled in his nest. I snickered as Vegeta's nose sniffed at the air as he emerged from his cocoon of furs.

"Good morning," I greeted as the smaller Saiyan allowed me to enter his nest and I sat beside him and began to share my ki with my mate.

"Morning," Vegeta yawned out before reaching for his food as he stayed relaxed in my arms, "Oh! Fish!"

"Surprise," I giggled out as Vegeta looked happily at his fillets, "I thought you might want something different for a change."

"You've got that right," my mate agreed as he dug into his breakfast, "I love fresh caught fish. Good thinking, Idiot."

I beamed at my mate's praise and watched him happily tear into his breakfast.

"You got up awfully early," Vegeta accused with a sideways look in my direction.

"I'm excited," I admitted happily as I accepted a share of the fish that my mate pushed in my direction, "I've never been a part of any of our traditions before. I'm looking forward to the hunt and sparring. Videl said that Gohan has been training none stop and I know that Trunks and Radditz has been up to something for the last few months. Not to mention Goten, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo…."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he interrupted me, "I get it already. Wish I could spar. Geta-chan will be worth all of this training time wasted, but I am looking forward to the day of his birth. I can't wait to get my ki levels back up to protect my family and new cub. Today I'm supposed to sit there like a trophy you are fighting others to win. I feel a little demeaned."

"You are supposed to sit there and be honored for all you have sacrificed during your pregnancy, _Llazzine_," I denied as I nuzzled my mate, "You are much braver than any of the warriors I have known or fought since most would never allow themselves to carry a baby like you have. I couldn't be happier that you are my mate and I have enjoyed the time we have spent together while Geta-chan has been developing."

"Flatterer," Vegeta chuckled out as he finished his breakfast and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Prince Vegeta? Kakarot?" Radditz called as he came around the corner.

"Who said you could interrupt?" my mate growled irritably as my brother turned away with blushing cheeks.

I hid a smile in Vegeta's hair. I loved to see my older brother when he was flustered.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Radditz hurriedly apologized as he peeked over his shoulder, "But it is time for the cleansing to begin. You two better get a move on."

"Very well," Vegeta grumbled as he stood and stretched with feline grace, "Come on, Idiot."

My mate and I went to our room to grab the bag that Vegeta and I had already packed for the day. I gave a wave to my brother before I IT'd my mate to the small planet that we had conceived Geta-chan on. Nostalgia hit me as I viewed our special place.

"This was where you started, Cubling," Vegeta chuckled down to his stomach as we walked into our cave, "You started growing in my belly right in this cave."

"Are you sure?" I asked shyly as I blushed bright red, "We kind of…you know…had relations from one end of this planet to the next during your heat."

"Idiot," my mate chuckled out, "I know exactly when our cub was conceived and it began in this cave."

I shared a grin with my mate and assisted him to sit on the fur bed then started a fire with wood that I had already stored in the cave. I was a little surprised to see my mate already fully nude when I turned around. Pregnant or not Vegeta was delicious to look upon.

"We have a little time," my mate purred as he reached for me.

I wasted no time in getting out of my clothing and joining my mate on our furs. I gasped when Vegeta bit down on my shoulder.

"Oh," I moaned as he lapped at my blood and arched against me.

"Since you marked me, I really didn't have to mark you," Vegeta grinned up at me, "However, I am your Prince and therefore you are mine. I wanted everyone to see that today."

Vegeta also gasped when I bit down and remarked him without a warning.

"And you are mine," I added, "Kami, your blood is delightful."

"As is yours," my mate said before crying out as I began to tease and suckle his erect length.

I worked my mate into a tizzy before he sprayed his seed after much writhing and moaning on his part. Swallowing, I grinned before pulling Vegeta's hips up and easing inside of the smaller Saiyan. We moved against one another with cries for more and small grunts of need. My Prince groaned as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"I love you, _Llazzine_," I panted as I continued to rut into my thrashing mate.

"Love…love you too," Vegeta cried out before screaming as I began to hit his prostate with each thrust.

Our love making was intense, but I was still very careful for my mate's condition. Our minds wrapped around one another and we shared our feelings of pleasure through both body and soul before I finally emptied my seed deep inside of my mate.

"And that was how you began, Cub" Vegeta snickered as he placed both of his hands on his belly and looked up at me in amusement.

"Vegeta!" I snapped as I blushed, "Don't tell our son that. I don't want Geta-chan knowing about sex for a long, long time."

"Hn," my mate snorted as I carefully eased out of his slick passage, "That was damn good. I needed that, Idiot."

Vegeta rolled to the side as I gently swatted at him in rebuke. I stood and helped my mate up to his feet. We both groaned in happiness as we eased into the hot spring in the back of the cave. It was my responsibility to cleanse my mate to honor him for carrying my child. This was the first ritual that began the Honor Feast. The temperature of the water was perfect and we both just enjoyed soaking for a moment.

"Ah," the Prince sighed out, "This hits the spot like nobody's business. Warm water makes my lower back feel so much better."

"I wish there was something more I could do to ease your muscles, _Llazzine,_" I almost whined in frustration, "I don't like that you have discomfort. Maybe we shouldn't have made love. I don't think sex was the best idea when you are so heavily pregnant."

"Don't be stupid, Kakarot. I already told you that we can have sex up to my ninth month of pregnancy," Vegeta laughed out as I began to massage his back muscles, "Plus, stop it with the guilt trips. Cub weight pulls on the carriers back in a way that the body is not used to and there is nothing that can be done about it. Any pregnant person is going to have issues with their back aching as the cub develops whether they are male or female or Saiyan or Earthling. You should have heard Bulma whine. In fact, I really need to apologize to her."

"To Bulma?" I asked in confusion, "Why?"

"I wasn't exactly sensitive about her aches and pains when she carried Trunks and Bra," Vegeta admitted as he blushed, "It was wrong of me to think that she was just a whiner because she was weaker for being human. Carrying Geta-chan has opened my eyes that Bulma was not weak at all."

I smiled as I felt how honest my mate was being to me. Vegeta was starting to see the world through clearer eyes. The Prince's ability to continue to grow in character still amazed me.

"Be sure to tell her that," I urged as I finished the massage and began to reach for our bathing supplies, "That will mean a lot to her, _Llazzine_."

I reached to pull Vegeta towards me and froze at his hiss of pain.

"Be careful with my waist," my mate ordered with a scowl, "Don't get my back muscles started again."

"I'm sorry!" I apologized before settling when Vegeta wrapped his tail around me and pulled me close.

"It's fine," the Prince assured, "All part of carrying our cub."

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it," I groused as I began to soap up my mate, "Am I supposed to wash your hair too?"

"Yes," Vegeta answered before groaning as I messaged the sore muscles in his back once again, "Feels so good. Why don't we just stay here and not go to the Honor Feast?"

I froze and my mate spun around to splash water into my face.

"Got you," the smaller Saiyan crowed as he laughed happily, "Thought I was serious, didn't you?"

I wiped the water out of my eyes as I smiled at my mate's good mood. I could tell that Vegeta was just as excited about the Honor Feast as I was even if he would never admit it. It did my heart good to see how carefree my mate could be when he let his shields down.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying this," I remarked as my mate dunked himself in the water and I began to lather his hair.

"Mm," Vegeta sighed out, "It has been many years since I have been able to partake in a Saiyan ceremony. I…I miss my planet, Kakarot. Today it feels like I'm going to have a little piece of it back. Today will be special."

"Ah," I answered as I continued to cleanse my _Llazzine's_ hair, "I think that our excitement is contagious. Do you feel Geta-chan?"

"Yes, I do," Vegeta sighed as he stroked his stomach, "We feel your ki, Cub. Not even born yet and still so demanding."

"Ha!" I laughed, "Hi, Baby. Did you want some attention too or are you just picking up on our good mood?"

Geta-chan flickered his ki in a different pattern to let Vegeta and I know that he was happy. My newest son wasn't even born yet and was already a constant part of my mate's and my own life.

"Brat," Vegeta sighed out before dunking himself again to rinse out his hair, "So is everything set up for the Honor Feast?"

"Yes," I answered as I began to use conditioner in my mate's hair, "Everyone has been working hard on getting all the details just right. Radditz has instructed each of us on the proper protocol and how to act during the challenges. Thank Kami for Bulma and Chichi because half of what was needed would have been mighty difficult to put together without them."

Vegeta remained silent as I finished with his hair. I became curious when I felt his mind thinking very hard through our link. I leaned the smaller Saiyan back and carefully rinsed his hair clean.

"Kakarot," my mate began when he sat back up, "When our cub is born, there is another ritual that you and I will orchestrate. It is very similar to the Earthlings' baptism. I think that Chichi and Bulma should be our son's _Yongveils_."

"_Yongveils_?" I asked in confusion as Vegeta turned to look at me.

"The word means 'godmothers,'" the Prince explained as I helped him climb out of the hot spring and slip into a robe, "Both have been more than supportive of our bond despite the fact that when we mated we basically ended the traditional family each of us had started with our ex-wives. If anything happened to both of us, I think that Chichi and Bulma would be the right choice to raise Geta-chan. Plus, Radditz would also be responsible for providing for our son since he is Uncle Royale and we both have older children that will be there for our youngest."

"Chichi and Bulma would be so happy," I agreed before sniffling.

"Huh?" Vegeta questioned as he turned to look at me.

"I don't like to think about anything happen to you," I whined as I wiped a tear away, "I especially don't like to think about Geta-chan being left orphaned."

I gasped as Vegeta shoved me backwards into the water.

"Hey!" I whined as I reemerged from the hot spring.

"Ha!" Vegeta snorted above me, "Stop being so whiny. Life happens, Kakarot. You and I will fight hard to keep our youngest from ever needing to be taken in by his _Yongveils_. We'll do our best."

I nodded up at my mate as I pulled myself back together.

"Cleanse yourself while I get dressed," Vegeta ordered as he began to dry his hair with a towel, "You are not permitted to see my outfit until after you have presented me with the kills from your hunt at the Honor Feast."

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"It is tradition," my mate said as he shook out his mane, "Nobody told you? Didn't you wonder why I had on that tent-like robe when I tried on the ceremonial garments that Bulma made for us? You don't really think that is my _actual_ clothes do you?"

"I just thought you were hiding your tummy, _Llazzine_," I admitted as my mate face-palmed before dipping a foot into the water to kick water at me.

"Idiot," Vegeta muttered as he walked around the corner, "I won't be long. I'll holler to you when I'm done."

"Be careful," I warned before ducking under the water when a rock soared at my head, "Hey! Stop that."

"Don't be stupid," Vegeta snapped as his head popped around the corner, "I'm going to put on clothes not wrestle a fucking dragon. I said _no_ coddling."

"Okay. Okay," I agreed as I raised both hands up in surrender.

My mate scowled at me before ducking back around the corner. I cleaned up quickly before grabbing some towels to dry myself. By the time I was through, Vegeta was calling to me so that I could get dressed.

"Don't you look spiffy," I joked as I eyed my mate covered from neck to toe in a large, red robe, "You look just like a giant, red, circus tent."

"Shut up," the smaller Saiyan complained, "Just get ready. We need to leave soon and I'm getting hungry. Radditz has my snacks already at the forest clearing. Put your clothes on and let's go. Hurry up."

Vegeta was sitting on a boulder and handed me my underwear first. I reached for the Saiyan bodysuit that my mate handed me next. I grumbled as I tried to pull the thing up. How in the world did Vegeta, or any other Saiyan, put this on? I glared at my mate as he snorted at me in laughter. I tugged and strained, but could not get the legs to pull up my shins.

"How do you put this on?" I finally said as I stood with the blue bodysuit around my ankles and bright red cheeks.

Vegeta smirked as he came over. I tapped one hobbled foot in irritation as I waited. My mate looked at me and began to giggle in amusement.

"Idiot, you are still slightly wet," my mate snickered out, "The bodysuit is sticking to your skin. This is Saiyan fabric. It adheres to your body so that you do not get hampered in battle, but you must be dry to get it on properly."

"How about being hampered when you are trying to get dressed?" I whined.

"Just dry off some more," Vegeta ordered as he sat back down.

Pouting, I dried myself more carefully with my used towel and then began to pull the stretchy material inch by inch up my legs. I _so_ liked my gi better than this fussy bodysuit that Saiyans wore under armor. However, I did love a Saiyan bodysuit on my mate's body. I _loved_ that form fitting garment on the Prince.

"Remember to tuck yourself down there so you won't be vulgar," Vegeta gloated as I once again turned a brilliant shade of red, "Don't be such a pussy. Saiyans have used armored bodysuits for generations. Bulma could have put you in the legless version that your brother uses."

"Kami, no," I retorted as I shuddered at the thought, "I like the type you use better. Don't tell my brother, but Radditz's bodysuit looks like a woman's swimsuit to me."

"Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Vegeta cackled in glee as I smiled at my tickled mate.

Finally, I was able to pull the suit on and was very glad that the bodysuit was sleeveless. I then struggled to get into the chest armor that Bulma had made for me. I began to panic when it got stuck on my head.

"Help!" I called from within the armor.

"Here," Vegeta said as I heard him stand and hurry over to assist me, "Let me do that, Kakarot. You're pulling it on wrong. Stay still, Idiot."

My mate reached up and assisted in easing the armor over my head. I breathed a sigh of relief when I could breathe fresh air again. The chest plate was edged in a deep gold and bore the symbol of the royal family of Vegetasei. I bent and pulled on the matching boots that were very similar to the ones that my mate usually wore, but these reached practically to my knees.

"Wow," I mused as I shuffled my feet, "These boots are really light and flexible. I thought that they would weigh me down."

"Saiyan clothes are meant to be flexible in case of a battle," Vegeta explained as he handed me some wrist guards and pulled my bonding necklace around so that the royal bead was in plain sight, "These guards are to symbolize that you are a warrior. The royal symbol on your chest and your bonding necklace shows that you are my honored mate. I especially love that the neckline of the bodysuit shows off your rather fetching claim mark."

I swelled in pride at my mate's words. I was a little confused when Vegeta slid another band around my upper arm. I already had wrist guards.

"What is that for?" I asked already knowing that it must be for something specific.

"This band symbolizes your two sons," the Prince continued, "This is to honor your connection to your first family. The band shows that you offer your protection not only to me and our cub, but also to your two sons. Chichi would be included as well even if she isn't technically a blooded member of your pack or even Saiyan."

"I have no first family," I denied as I pulled my surprised mate in for a hug, "You and our baby have just made my whole family bigger. I have a huge pack and I will protect each of you until my dying day."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he nuzzled against me before pulling away, "I will not hear anything about you dying, Kakarot. If not for me, you must live for our cub. I won't have Geta-chan's life pulled apart with your leavings and comings like you did to Gohan and Goten."

"I never wanted to leave," I protested before Vegeta put a finger to my lips to silence me.

"I won't put up with it, Idiot," my mate instructed as I felt the enormity of the Prince's feelings through our bond, "As a _Daeleen_, I have a responsibility to make the best decisions regarding Geta-chan. Swear to me that you will do everything in your power to stay by my and our cub's side. Swear it!"

"I swear," I agreed as I folded my mate into a hug, "How long have you been worrying about me leaving, _Llazzine_?"

"Long enough," Vegeta admitted as he laid his head against my chest, "Chichi may have put up with your shenanigans, but I won't. My son deserves a Father that will be there for him always. You and I are both guilty of not doing that for our first set of children. I want the pattern to end with Geta-chan."

"Okay," I agreed as I pulled back and kissed my mate on the forehead, "I give you my word that I will never leave you or our son unless you have given me permission to go. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," Vegeta agreed as he smiled up at me before grunting when Geta-chan snapped his tail within him.

Since I had been still entwined in my mate's mind, I had felt what Vegeta had felt as if I was the one carrying our son.

"When did he start doing that?" I asked in wonder as I stroked my mate's belly to soothe the baby within him.

"About a week ago," Vegeta grumbled, "Only does it when I'm upset. I think Geta-chan is saying 'Calm down, Dammit.'"

"Watch your mouth, Kid," I growled playfully down at my mate's belly as my unborn son flickered his ki to let me know that he was happy with the attention he was getting, "Be nice to your _Daeleen_, Geta-chan."

"Idiot," Vegeta smirked out as I stood up from my crouch, "It's time for you to drop me off at the clearing so that you can begin the hunt. Let's go."

I leaned down to kiss my mate before focusing on the gathered ki of my family and friends. I IT'd Vegeta and I right down in the middle of the clearing.

"Wow," I breathed in wonder as I looked around, "Look at this place, Vegeta."

I could see the basic lay out of the land. There was a decent sized arena to the left where several banners and flags merrily blew in the breeze. The symbols were Saiyan in nature.

"Bra has done well," Vegeta murmured before pointing out each signal to me, "That one says 'Pride,' that one says 'Honor,' that blue one says 'Loyalty,' the red one says 'Strength,' and the green one is going to get my daughter killed by my hands."

"What does it say?" I asked as my mate crossed his arms over the red robe and scowl hatefully up at the flag.

"It says 'Fertility,'" Vegeta growled, "Thank Kami, Earthlings don't know what that symbol mean. I want that damn flag taken down right now!"

It took all of my willpower to keep from laughing out loud.

"I'll talk to someone," I reassured my seething mate before looking around some more while my mate cursed in our native tongue.

There were several fire pits further back behind the arena. I could smell food already cooking. The actual Honor Feast would be for our dinner so the cooking must be for lunch. There were a lot of tables for seating near the fire pits and every table was covered in white table clothes. I'm sure that was more an Earth touch than a Saiyan touch. Everyone was already gathered and judging by the faces, ready to get the hunt started.

"It's about time," Radditz called out as he walked over in his full armor.

"Idiot here couldn't seem to get his bodysuit on," Vegeta laughed out as I blushed.

"You could have used a bodysuit like mine," Radditz offered as my mate smirked behind his back.

"Oh. No thanks," I denied as innocently as possible so as not to hurt my older brother's feelings, "I'm just not real use to clothes like this. I usually hunt or battle in my gi."

"That's new, Little Brother," Radditz grinned out as he pointed to my new claim mark.

My brother and I both jumped when Vegeta caught Radditz's hand and growled low in his throat.

"Wasn't going to touch," the larger Saiyan soothed as he pulled his hand out of the smaller Saiyan's grip, "Kakarot is your mate."

"Mine," Vegeta answered as I reached and pulled him against me, "My mate, Weakling."

Radditz nodded and bowed to the Prince. Vegeta calmed and looked down on my brother before shaking himself softly.

"You just remember that," my mate snapped before pointing at the flag that had offended him in disgust.

Yeah," Radditz smirked out as the Prince scowled, "I tried to get the Princess to use another symbol, but she refused. Said something about being proud that her Father could take a life as well as make a life. I warned her that you wouldn't approve."

Vegeta turned scarlet and turned away from my brother and me in embarrassment. It was amusing to see his reaction.

"Whatever," Vegeta snarled as he walked away from us and pouted angrily even though I could secretly feel that he was touched by his daughter's thoughts.

Today was going to be a day to remember without a doubt in my mind.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Thirteen**

I grinned at Vegeta in my excitement. I was ready to get the hunt started to honor my mate and judging by the feelings I was picking up from the Prince, he was as well. Vegeta smoothed down his robe as he turned.

"Do you remember everything that Radditz explained to you in how to begin the ceremonial hunt?" Vegeta asked as he walked back up to my brother and me, "I don't want you sticking your foot in your mouth within the first five minutes. You better have been practicing when you left me with your brother rather than wasting time."

"Yes, Mother," I beamed before hopping backwards from my mate's flying fist, "Geez, _Llazzine_, I was only kidding. Yes. I have memorized my part in today's ceremony. I won't embarrass any of our Saiyan ancestors, Mr. Grumpy-pants."

"Watch your tongue, Kakarot," Vegeta snapped as his tail swished angrily behind him, "It was your idea to do the Honor Feast and I don't want a spectacle of our native traditions. Don't you embarrass me today. Is this how you show your mate that you honor him?"

My heart sank at my mate's words and I felt ashamed of my teasing. I realized that the whole celebration was very sacred to Vegeta and my ribbing was out of line during a time that the smaller Saiyan was feeling so very vulnerable. I could have kicked myself for upsetting my mate on a day that was especially for him and Geta-chan

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I will make you proud today," I whispered before brightening when my mate smirked at me, "I have done my homework and memorized everything. You have nothing to worry about. I promise to behave as a proper, honorable mate today."

"You always behave as a proper, honorable mate," the Prince chuckled out, "You just rarely behave as an actual Saiyan warrior, Mr. Sappy-sweet. You are one of the most unique Saiyans I have ever met."

"Ha!" Radditz snorted, "Isn't that the truth. I was shocked when I met you for the first time, Little Brother. You were not what I imagined."

I scowled angrily at the two full-blooded Saiyans in front of me. I certainly did too act like a Saiyan warrior.

"Hey!" I gritted out huffily as I folded my arms across my chest, "I can prove that I am a Saiyan warrior."

"Calm down. You are a different type of Saiyan warrior. You are not as bloodthirsty which make you my Idiot," Vegeta soothed as he leaned against me and smiled, "I guess I needed a sappy-sweet Saiyan to help me curb the darker tendencies that I had developed under Frieza's control. Kind of like we complete the other, huh?"

I straightened and smiled down at my mate. He was right. Where I was too gullible, Vegeta saw reality for what it was. Where Vegeta was quick to action, I was able to think things through more. We complimented one another by balancing the other. Together we made a great team and perfect pair.

"Absolutely," I agreed before leaning down to get a quick kiss from my blushing mate.

"I'm going to gag," Radditz groaned in disgust before doubling over when Vegeta nailed him in the gut with a fist, "_Ugh_. Now I'm _really_ going to barf."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he pulled me down for a deeper kiss.

I giggled as the larger Saiyan staggered away holding his stomach in pain. Served the interloper right for interrupting a special moment between my mate and me.

"I like some of your darker tendencies," I whispered secretly to my mate as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'll remember that," Vegeta smirked out before straightening when he saw a group headed in our direction.

"Father, are you ready to go?" Gohan asked as he walked over with Krillin and Goten following behind him, "Bulma and Mother have been chattering my ear off about sticking to a schedule. Are you and Mr. Vegeta ready?"

Both of my sons were in armor similar to my own, but their bodysuits were black and the armor lacked the royal symbol. Gohan was wearing a similar band on his upper arm to symbolize Videl and Pan. My eldest son looked at my band and smiled softly. I placed my hand to my band and then to my heart to let my son know my feelings. Let people call my sappy. I was perfectly fine with being able to show my feelings for my friends and family.

"Thanks, Father," Gohan said with a smile as my youngest son looked on with a confused look on his face, "I appreciate the sentiment more than words can describe. I feel exactly the same way about you, Goten, and Mother."

"Thanks for what?" Goten asked, "Dad hasn't done anything yet but IT him and Vegeta here. What did he do? What do you feel exactly the same about?"

"I'll tell you later, Brat," Vegeta drily stated as he rolled his eyes, "You really need to come more often when I give Kakarot and Trunks their lessons on Vegetasei. It does not reflect well on you that you know so little about your culture."

Goten grinned sheepishly and nodded his head at my mate. I patted my youngest son on his back to let him know that I was proud of him despite his lack of knowledge about the other half of his blood.

"Not fair," Krillin whined, "I don't understand Saiyan culture either. It would be nice to know what is actually going on here. Sometimes it feels like you Saiyans are speaking a different language that only you understand."

"_He's onto us_," Vegeta said in Saiyanese.

"_What do we do now?"_ I asked in our native tongue as I smiled down at my irritated friend.

Vegeta and I smirked at Krillin as my smaller friend tapped his foot in annoyance. Goten and Gohan laughed lightly at the interaction. I beamed and rubbed the back of my head in amusement. I was also proud of my accomplishment of being able to talk my native tongue with as much ease as my mate now.

"Very funny," the former monk growled before smiling to show that he wasn't really annoyed, "When is this whole thing going to begin? 18 is not happy about staying behind and I would love to get the hunt over with before she gets anymore grumpy. An unhappy wife make for a husband's unhappy life."

"Yes, Father, are you ready?" Gohan asked again, "We have to get the hunt over with before lunch. The challenges will begin after everyone eats. Mother and Bulma has been drilling the schedule into my head for the past month. I _really_ don't want to see either one of them tapping their watch again today and both even has Videl in on the nagging. Can we go?"

I was about to answer him when Trunks' and 18's arguing voices interrupted me. The two were glaring at one another as they marched up to the rest of the group.

"I'm hunting," 18 drily stated as she walked past me to stand beside my eldest son.

"You are breaking tradition," Trunks denied as he followed her adjusting his own armor that also had the royal symbol on the chest plate, "Radditz told me that only males participate in the hunt. You will remain behind to guard my Dad with Piccolo. We've discussed this."

"Prince Trunks, that is not quite what I said," Radditz began, "I explained…."

"Hush," Trunks commanded making Vegeta raise his eyebrows in surprise at his son, "Let it go, 18. You are not joining the hunting party."

"I will not stay behind," 18 argued, "I am bored. Plus, the Prince is perfectly safe with the others who are staying here. I'm not a person who wants to stand around twiddling my thumbs. I'm hunting, so get over yourself, Little Boy."

"18…" Krillin began before Vegeta interrupted by slapping his son pretty hard in the back of his head.

I hid a grin behind a fist as Trunks grunted and stumbled forward a few steps.

"Ouch! Dad!" Trunks whined as he rubbed his head in pain, "That hurt! Kami, what was that for?"

"First of all, that was for disrespecting your elders. Don't you ever talk to Radditz or even 18 like that again," my mate instructed as Bulma and Chichi joined the group, "Second, you will let the android go on the hunt if she so chooses. Trunks, Radditz was trying to explain to you that it is true that usually hunting parties consisted of only male members, but there were exceptions to that rule when there was a particularly strong female that was a part of one's social group. This was rare on Vegetasei, but not against any tradition nor unheard of. I have no problem with 18 joining the hunt unless Kakarot has issues with this. He is the leader of the hunt."

"I'd love for you to join," I gushed as my mate shook his head at me in clear bemusement, "I mean, the more the merrier. I'm sure you have been itching to have a little fun too."

18 gave me a half smile before going to stand beside her husband. The android woman was never particularly demonstrative, but she seemed pleased by both my mate's and my own words.

"Very diplomatic of you," Chichi slyly offered Vegeta as he rolled his eyes in annoyance before my mate snapped his fingers at his son and pointed at 18 and my brother.

"Sorry, 18. Sorry, Radditz," Trunks apologized with a small bow, "I shouldn't have spoken so disrespectfully to either of you."

18 and my older brother nodded at the young man to show that they were not offended. I was glad that the arguments had ended. I wanted this day to be conflict-free.

"Daddy!" Bra called out in greeting as she hurried over to my mate and gave her father a happy hug.

Bra was in a royal blue gown that fell very similarly to a Grecian dress. She was wearing a cross between armor and a corset over the dress with the same royal symbol. The dress split on one side up to the knee and revealed dainty white boots.

"You look beautiful. This is an exact replica of one of my Mother's gowns," Vegeta breathed out as he beheld his daughter before stiffening and slapping Goten over his head, "Stop staring at my daughter, Perv! Put your eyes back in their sockets, Brat!"

I hid a grin as my youngest son whined and rubbed his head while Trunks growled at his best friend for looking at his sister. My mate still never ceased to amaze me. Vegeta missed nothing. I often wondered how the smaller Saiyan could focus on so much at the same time.

"Don't hit my Baby!" Chichi snarled as she went toe-to-toe with my mate, "I don't care if you are Goku's mate or pregnant! You have no right to touch one of my children!"

"Get your Brat to stop looking at my daughter! Did you not teach him any manners?" Vegeta growled back, "Bra is a Princess of the Saiyans and should not be gawked at by that lecherous boy!"

"Goten!" Chichi screeched as she had to grudgingly agree with my mate.

I had to intervene between my ex-wife and youngest son when Chichi turned on Goten for tarnishing her reputation as his Mother for not acting like a gentleman like she had taught him to do from childhood Finally, I was able to calm everyone back down.

"Woman, you did a good job designing the customary garb of Vegetasei," my mate complimented as Bulma blushed and grinned happily.

"Bra assisted too," Bulma explained as her daughter puffed in pride while I walked back up beside the Prince, "I couldn't have done all of this without her."

"Thank you to you both," Vegeta offered before frowning, "Bra, you and I are going to have a little talk about that green flag. What were you thinking?"

Radditz and I quickly turned away to hide our amused faces while we heard Bra tittering nervously behind us.

"Um…" a familiar voice interrupted.

I turned to see Yamcha standing bashfully to the side of the group. Vegeta whooped in laughter when he saw the Earth man dressed in a black bodysuit and bright pink Saiyan armor. Bra and her grudge list had struck again.

"Can I still participate in the hunt?" Yamcha asked as he scrapped the toe of one of his boots in the ground, "I know I messed up really bad before, but I really do want to honor you and your mate, Goku. Couldn't I be completely forgiven? I've been a really good sport about having my boots glued to my feet, having powdered cement put in my tea, having my hair dyed orange, having one thousand boxes of tampons sent to my house, finding pins in my bed sheets, having a male stripper sent to my house, and the list goes on and on. I've really worked on thinking before I speak these days. Please?"

"Hmph," Bra sniffed as she turned her nose up.

I blinked as I looked at my mate's daughter and shook my head. Bra was scary when angry. Note to self, never piss off Vegeta's daughter.

"What do you think, _Llazzine_?" I asked Vegeta.

"I don't know," my mate smirked out as he circled Yamcha, "His armor may distract the prey. Interesting color choice you choose, Bra, I don't think I've ever seen Saiyan armor in quite this shade before. I think it suits him. Might be a good idea for you to wear this color more often, Lamb-chop, especially if you are going to entertain male strippers."

Yamcha flushed, but stood his ground. I couldn't help a snort of laughter. My friend looked absolutely ridiculous despite trying to be calm and dignified.

"Bra, could you please get him a different colored armor and stop pranking him?" I asked the young girl before turning to my old friend, "You are forgiven, Yamcha, but I will not forgive you twice if your words or actions hurt my family again. The next time your mouth oversteps the bounds, you won't have Bra to deal with since Vegeta and I will see you in Hell. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Yamcha agreed before he turned to my mate and his daughter and bowed in respect, "I apologize for offending the royal family of Vegetasei. It will never happen again. I have learned my lesson and truly didn't mean any harm to you, Vegeta, or your baby son."

Vegeta grudgingly nodded his approval as I breathed a sigh of relief. I was afraid that my mate would continue to hold a grudge which would spur his daughter on to continue to torment my friend. Bra popped a capsule and got Yamcha a more appropriately colored armor. The young lady narrowed her eyes at Yamcha while Vegeta watched his daughter in pride.

"I will stop pulling pranks, but I still have my eye on you," Bra warned my old friend as he handed her the pink armor, "Don't mess with my Daddy again. I might not be a warrior, but I'll make you sorry. I have a different kind of strength that will bring you down to your knees."

Yamcha nodded his head up and down like a bobble-head doll. I caught the gaze of Bulma and we both hid a grin. Bra was Vegeta's daughter through and through. My older brother walked up and gestured me over.

"It's time, Little Brother," Radditz instructed, "You know what to do right?"

"Yes," I agreed, "But I'm a little nervous."

"You are Prince Vegeta's honorable mate," Radditz assured me, "You have fought harder battles than getting through a ceremony. You'll do fine. Now be loud so that everyone realizes that the ceremony has begun."

I nodded and walked to my mate and bowed deeply. Vegeta straightened and dipped his chin at me to let me know that he was listening. I went to one knee before Vegeta to begin the ceremony.

"Honored Mate," I called out very loudly which made all voices across the clearing cease, "I have come today to lead a hunt in your honor. I come today to show my allegiance to my Prince and to my mate. I lead this hunt to bring nourishment to your body so that our young may grow strong."

"For what reason do you feel that this hunt is necessary?" Vegeta asked as he looked upon me with a regal strength.

"This hunt is to begin a feast that is being held in your honor," I answered as I continued to look down until my mate gave me permission to rise, "I wish to show you the honor that you are rightfully due and to prove to others that our bond is true and strong. I ask if my brother, my sons, and my comrades-in-arms may join as well?"

"They may," Vegeta answered as he raised his chin proudly and tapped me on my shoulder giving me permission to rise, "I approve of this endeavor and feel honored that you would lead a hunt to feed our young. Know that I await you here to see the bounty of your hunt. Show all that there is a reason why I choose you for my mate."

"Honored Mate of my sire," Trunks called out as he stepped beside his father as tradition dictated, "I too wish to join the hunt. I wish to honor my blooded Father and bring nourishment for my unborn brother. I also wish to observe you so as to see if you are warrior enough for the High Prince of Vegetasei. What say you?"

"I accept your valued participation, Prince Trunks. As you honor your Father, you honor me," I continued as I bowed to my mate's son, "Today I will prove not only to you, but to the masses that I am the rightful mate to your Father. To have royalty join the hunt is beyond a dream for this humble warrior."

Trunks blushed at my words and nodded his head. My mate flickered his ki at me to let me know that he too was pleased by what I had said to his son. Thank Kami, Radditz had forced me to practice my words because Saiyan rituals were full of lengthy speeches.

"Honored Mate, Kami bless your hunt," Vegeta called out, "Bring me the necessary nourishment to provide for my cub. Rise to the challenge to show all that our bonding is true and solid. Let no person doubt your convictions. May the meat you hunt be sweeter since you use the might of a Saiyan warrior to bring down your prey. Today you are Lord of the Hunt. Hunt with pride. Hunt with honor. Allow none to question your authority. Come back to me stronger than you left. Our unborn son awaits the food you provide."

"What say you warriors?" I called out to the hunting party as the group turned eager faces towards me, "Prince Vegeta has titled me Lord of the Hunt. I will enter the forest in search of prey. Will you hunt by my side?"

"Without question!" was shouted in tandem.

"Do you accept my leadership of this hunt?" I asked.

"We accept, Lord of the Hunt!" was my answer.

"Do any have objections to my right to lead?" I asked.

There was not a sound for several long seconds. I didn't expect anyone to object, but I still breathed a sigh of relief anyway.

"There is none, Lord of the Hunt!" Radditz called out as he stepped forward, "We are ready to be led, Brother."

"Let us hunt as one," I announced, "So I lead, you follow. So I breathe in, you breathe out. We honor my mate with nourishment, you honor me with your participation. Your strength is my strength and we are unstoppable. To the hunt!"

"To the hunt!" was shouted.

Vegeta smirked at me as Piccolo stepped up beside him. My mate looked sideways at the Namek and rolled his eyes in exasperation. My mate and I had debated long and hard over this particular part of the ceremony. Vegeta had not wanted to be guarded by Piccolo and insisted that nothing would attack anyway so he didn't need a guard. I refused to listen. I was not leaving the Prince alone while he couldn't tap into his ki.

"Lord of the Hunt," Piccolo snapped out as his color showed he was blushing, "I stand before you in promise to guard your honorable mate while you are gone. What say you?"

"I am honored by your vigilance," I answered, "I thank you for your sacrifice. I thank you for your strength. Know that if any harm befalls my mate; you will answer to me, Warrior. You take on a great responsibility."

"Guarding Prince Vegeta is a task that I undertake with pride and confidence," Piccolo grumbled as he crossed his arms and blushed darker, "I stand here proud to take on a task that is so very important and precious."

"My cub's future life rests in your able hands," Vegeta drily stated as he tapped his foot in annoyance all the while glaring at Piccolo in pure loathing.

I had to swallow a laugh as Piccolo and my mate stared at one another before turning their backs on the other. Their relationship had always been complicated. Warriors? Yes. Comrades? Yes. Friends? Nope.

"Know that this is just a part of the ceremony, Weed," Vegeta hissed angrily as the Namek sneered back at my mate, "I am still strong enough to defend myself. You are not needed here at all so don't get all cocky. I am not reliant on you."

"You are an ass and I am only here for Goku and that poor defenseless baby that is growing inside of you," I heard Piccolo mutter under his breath as Vegeta snorted aloud, "Not like I wanted to hunt defenseless animals anyway. Crude, vulgar beings are ones that eat meat. Disgusting."

"Delicious," Vegeta smirked out.

"Whatever," Piccolo snapped.

My mate growled low, but calmed when I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. I then took off without looking back as was tradition. My sons and brother flanked me as we entered the forest. Our prey was deep in the bowels of the woods and we all flew for quite a while before I choose to land and listen carefully to the sounds in the forest.

The whole hunting party had been carefully prepared for this hunt. It was custom that the hunt occur with no weapons or talking. Like a wolf pack, the party was to follow my lead and read my body language to understand my signals. I hoped that I would be able to properly convey what needed to be done today. Nervous butterflies floated in my stomach and I realized that I would need to calm down to get my job done efficiently.

"Breathe, Kakarot," I instructed myself, "You know how to track. Just find your first bit of prey and everything else will fall into place."

I sniffed the air as Trunks moved up beside me. There were a small herd of deer to the east. Stealthily I flew forward once again as the hunting party followed. I landed to creep silently through some bushes and spied the prey. There were two stags and four doe of varying ages grazing in a small clearing. I nodded at Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Radditz, and Krillin. The first kill would be by my hands and I pointed to the largest stag to stake my claim. I signaled and the hunt was on. Swiftly I took down my chosen stag. The others were just as successful. Unfortunately, Krillin had somehow allowed his stag to hook an antler into his armor and the beast was running off with my shorter friend as many of the hunting party started snorting in muffled laughter.

18 moved up beside me and looked at me passively. I nodded and soon she had taken down the stag and rescued her wayward husband. Krillin sat on the forest floor and sulked unhappily as his cheeks turned red. 18 shook her head and slapped her husband on the head before going to collect her kill. I patted my blushing friend in sympathy on the back until he shook himself and stood with a look of determination on his face. I could tell that Krillin had something to prove now.

I sniffed at the air once again and located a pack of Boar. I was very grateful for my Saiyan senses. I think only 18 and Piccolo were nearly as sensitive in their senses as me, Vegeta, and Radditz. I signaled and we all moved forward. This time Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha got to do the honors and this time there was no mishap. Next, I had a trial of a time wrestling a large bear to the ground before adding him to the growing collection of our kills.

It felt wonderful leading the hunt and after about three hours, each of the hunting party had made at least one kill and there was enough meat for the Honor Feast. We had hunted deer, bison, boar, bear, a wild bull, and even a couple of dinosaurs. I felt exhilarated and I could tell by a lot of the flushed faces around me that many felt the same way. It was time to take our kills back to the Honor Feast so it was time to end the hunt in the Saiyan way. I lifted a hand and shot a large ki blast into the sky to alert my mate that the hunting party was going to return shortly.

"We have fought hard," I yelled out which officially ended the hunt among my family and friends, "You have done me proud with your strength. The prey you brought down shows honor to my mate. Warriors, I thank you for your time. I thank you for your effort. I thank you for your loyalty and allowing me to lead this hunt. No words were needed among us because we fought as one entity. What say you?"

"We are proud to have been needed," the hunting party called back to me, "We are proud to have been led by one such as you."

I smiled as I rubbed the back of my head bashfully. I was touched by how much my friends and family had come together to support Vegeta and I. Everyone had lives and problems of their own and yet here everyone was to assist in the Honor Feast.

"From this day on, you are considered extended family to my own," I answered as I bowed to my friends and family before straightening back up with a grin, "I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am to have everyone come out today for my mate and I. I know that Vegeta can be a handful, but for you to embrace him into your life speaks of what type of character you all have. Thank you from the very bottom of my heart for being here. Now, let's party!"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Fourteen**

I smiled as I rubbed the back of my head bashfully. I was touched by how much my friends and family had come together to support Vegeta and I. Everyone had lives and problems of their own and yet here everyone was to assist in the Honor Feast.

"From this day on, you are considered extended family to my own," I answered as I bowed to my friends and family before straightening back up with a grin, "I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am to have everyone come out today for my mate and I. I know that Vegeta can be a handful, but for you to embrace him into your life speaks of what type of character you all have. Thank you from the very bottom of my heart for being here. Now, let's party!"

My exclamation was met with loud whoops and whistles. It was now Gohan's responsibility to organize the hunting party to determine who would carry what back to the Honor Feast. I had been very surprised to learn from my brother and Vegeta that the oldest son of the Lord of the Hunt was supposed to be like a second-in-command. I watched as Gohan expertly began to assemble vines to use as ropes to create a type of net to hold the different kills from the hunt. I was thoroughly impressed by the skills of my eldest son.

"How in the world did you learn to do this?" I asked my son in bewilderment.

"Dad, Gohan is like an encyclopedia of knowledge," Goten grinned out as his older brother flushed in embarrassment, "Whatever you need to know, then Gohan's your man. Big Brother can do anything in the world."

"I can't do anything in the world," Gohan denied as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I just like to read and sometimes I pick up on interesting facts that help with different situations. That's all."

"Big Brother is my hero," Goten chuckled making Gohan blush even darker in embarrassment and gratitude.

"He can do anything," Trunks agreed before turning to me, "I've never seen a time when he didn't have an idea for something to fix a situation. Gohan must have taken after his mother."

I noticed Radditz choke back a laugh as I turned to glare at my mate's son. What the Hell was this kid trying to say? I had solved many a problem in my day, thank you very much.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I scowled down at Trunks, "Are you trying to insult me?"

"Oh," the young man gasped as he looked flustered as Gohan and Goten face-palmed, "That came out wrong. I wasn't saying you weren't smart. I…I just meant that Chichi has a quick mind to come out with solutions to problems when you weren't around and Gohan seems to have taken after her in that aspect."

"So you're saying that my son learned a lot from his mother because I wasn't around?" I demanded with a false angry front.

"No!" Trunks denied, "I didn't mean anything as an insult at all. Kami, don't tell Dad what I said to you. He'll kill me for insulting his mate."

"Dude, you just swallowed your foot, knee, and leg?" Goten grinned out at his best friend's expense.

I chuckled and patted Trunks' back to let him know that I wasn't offended. I had come awfully close to calling the young man a "brat." Vegeta was beginning to rub off on me a little.

"Go get your share of the kills," I ordered as I messed Trunks hair as he whined in protest, "I should tell Vegeta what you said just to spite you, but it will be our little secret."

The young man nodded in relief as he straightened his hair. Trunks and Goten trotted off with Gohan leading as my brother came up to me with a large grin on his face.

"Interesting ending, Little Brother," Radditz snickered out as he walked up to me with a large bundle of prey roped to his back, "I don't remember telling you 'let's party' was a traditional closing statement to the hunt."

"I improvised," I laughed out, "We are having an Honor Feast on Earth so I had to stick in a little Earth flavor. I really don't think a call of 'To the challenges to mangle and cripple" would have gone over real well. I really don't want to mangle or cripple any of my sons or friends."

"Mangle and crippling was just a love tap on Vegetasei," the larger Saiyan declared as he punched me hard in the arm.

"Like that?" I asked as I grimaced, "Not sure if many could handle a love tap like that, Big Brother."

Radditz slapped my back cheerfully before stepping back as Gohan came over to hand me the stag I had killed first.

"Thanks, Son," I said as I secured the bundle to my back and then noticed a scowling Krillin, "What's up, Buddy?"

"He's being a big baby," 18 stated as she walked up, "He's just embarrassed that he was the prey at first."

"I am not!" Krillin snapped before getting a look from his wife that made him blush, "Okay. I might be a little. I've never really minded being shorter than a lot of people, but getting picked up and carried off like that was just really embarrassing. A lot of people were laughing at me today. I hate to be laughed at."

"It was just a freak accident," I soothed, "The deer hooked your armor in just the right place. You never hunted with armor before so it probably threw you off your game a little bit. You took down several boars with ease later in the hunt with your bare hands. I was impressed and I'm sure a lot of others were as well."

"That's because the boar were the same height as Krillin," Radditz smirked out.

"Hey!" the former monk fussed as he slapped at my older brother, but the grin on his face gave away that he wasn't offended, "You watch your mouth, Mister. Not all of us can be a great big gorilla like you."

"Rather be a gorilla then a ferret," Radditz teased back as he and Krillin walked off continuing to banter back and forth at one another.

I watched them leave with 18 beside of me. The android shook her head and gave me a half smile.

"Goku, what will happen to your brother when Vegeta gives birth?" 18 asked as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, "I do not understand what you are asking about, 18. Do you mean will Radditz continue to use his medical knowledge with Geta-chan?"

"No. I mean will Radditz be required to return to Hell once your youngest son is born?" 18 continued.

"Kami, no," I exclaimed as I shook my head violently in the negative, "I spoke to King Yemma months ago to ask that very question. My brother was given another chance at life as long as he continues to do good instead of evil. Radditz is here to stay and I will fight tooth and nail to keep him here."

"Acceptable. I will join you in that fight if it becomes a necessity," 18 said before walking away without another word.

I shook my head at the departing android. 18 was an interesting person to know and I was glad that she had found a friend in the larger Saiyan. In fact, it was good that Radditz had seemed to settle in so well with _all_ of my friends and family. I was glad that he was a part of my life again, but in a more positive way.

"The hunting party is ready, Father," Gohan informed me, "We can go at your lead."

"Load up and let's head out," I called to everyone and flew into the sky.

I led the hunting party back to the Honor Feast. Radditz had already explained to me that I would present my first kill to Vegeta to end the first phase of the ceremonies. I flew above the arena and noticed a platform that housed a throne with banners above that proudly displayed the royal symbol of Vegetasei. I gestured for the hunting party to land in the arena ring. The stands were full of the rest of the Honor Feast guests and I smiled at Pan as she waved happily up at me from beside her mother.

"Yay, Grandpa!" my granddaughter cheered as Videl tried to shush the exuberant, little girl.

I waved to Pan and gave her a hushing sign to which she quickly settled down. I slowly descended to the platform from the air to where my mate was sitting on his throne. My Prince stood to greet me and he was a sight to see.

"Kami, almighty," I breathed as he walked to stand before me.

I went to one knee as I placed my first kill before Vegeta while I continued to stare open-mouthed at the smaller Saiyan.

"Shut your mouth before you swallow a fly," my very, _very_ handsome mate hissed only loud enough for me to hear as his cheeks turned pink.

I snapped my mouth shut and simply drank in the site of Vegeta. The Prince was wearing a loose, royal blue tunic that was long enough to hang past his hips. The tunic was edged in gold and large enough to make room for my mate's burgeoning stomach, but still fitted enough to be very flattering. A gold belt rested low on Vegeta's hips and his pants matched his tunic. The legs of the pants were tucked comfortably in his usual white boots. My mate still had his trademark white gloves and a rather attractive shoulder guard that had an attached red cape which flowed down to the floor. He also had an arm band that represented his offspring and he was wearing two necklaces. One was Vegeta's bonding necklace and the other was an amulet that rested in the middle of his chest.

"I have returned, Prince Vegeta," I loudly proclaimed, "It has been a great honor to lead the hunting party and bring you nourishment for our young. The hunt was a success and I present to you and our unborn son my first kill, Honored Mate. I hope that my actions have pleased you and that I have shown the proper diligence."

"I accept this nourishment," Vegeta spoke loudly, "You have honored our son and me by hunting with the heart of a Saiyan warrior. I anoint you with the paint of a true Lord of the Hunt. Wear this paint with pride that you have indeed pleased me by your actions and shown the proper diligence."

The Prince pulled out a small dagger from a sheaf at his hip and I stood to help my mate ease himself down to the ground in front of the stag.

"Stooping was a lot easier to do a few months ago," Vegeta whispered to me with a smirk as he used his knife to draw blood from the deer before I helped him stand back up and kneeled once more in front of my mate.

My _Llazzine _carefully scraped the knife edge over each of my cheek bones. The stag's blood felt disgusting, but Vegeta used a little ki to dry the blood streaks on my face. I grinned when my mate gave me a light slap on the cheek in retaliation for pulling a face at the feeling of the dried blood.

"Lord of the Hunt, you have honored me with your kill. You and your hunting party have worked hard this morn," Vegeta stated with a hint of pride in his voice, "Allow the hunting party to take the meat to the fire pits to be prepared for the Honor Feast tonight. We will lunch and then the challenges will begin. You have proven you can provide sustenance. Now let us see if you can provide protection. What say you, Kakarot?"

"As His Majesty wishes, so let it be done," I called out before blushing when my stomach let out a loud growl, "Um…oops."

The pomp and circumstance was broken as my family and friends tittered at my stomach's faux pas. Vegeta cackled at my expense.

"Move it out," Vegeta ordered with an amused smirk.

My mate continued to chuckle while the hunting party began to drop off our kills to the caterers, that Bulma had hired, and headed over to clean up and eat some lunch.

"Don't laugh at me, _Llazzine_," I whined as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, "I didn't mess up anything in the ceremony, did I? Did I offend you?"

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he crossed his arms, "No to both of your questions. With your appetite it is not a wonder your stomach started to growl. Plus, I'm hungry too. Let's get you fed. I want to see a good bit of fighting today and your stomach better not interrupt the challenges."

I reached for my kill, but my brother dropped down beside me and made me jump in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"I'll take this," Radditz grinned out as he grabbed the stag, "You will have to prepare this for Prince Vegeta when the challenges have ended. It is tradition for your mate to eat the first kill that was hunted in his honor."

I nodded before blushing hotly when my stomach growled loudly again. My mate beckoned me over and I IT'd us both to the luncheon. I eagerly led Vegeta over to the lunch spread.

"Wait," I gasped as I remembered and looked at the Prince in a panic, "I have to cook your lunch first. Just give me a second."

"I can eat what's here," Vegeta denied as he grabbed a plate, "You'll be cooking my main course for the Honor Feast tonight. I'm sure that Radditz is over exaggerating the fact that I can only eat meat killed and cooked by your hands. Everything looks delicious."

Scowling, I snatched the plate from my _Llazzine_ and led him to sit at the main table with his and my family.

"What the Hell, Kakarot?" the Prince demanded as he pulled his arm out of my hand.

"I'll be serving the guest of honor," I instructed when Vegeta turned on me grumpily, "I know what you want to eat. Trust me."

"Are you sure?" my mate asked as his face brightened.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," I replied before turning away.

I loaded up several plates with food and brought them over to my mate. I then hurried back to the lunch spread and grabbed my first helping. There were so many delicious foods to choose from that my mouth was watering by the time I sat back down at the table with a grand total of seven plates. Vegeta rolled his eyes at me while I pigged out.

"Goku, chew," Chichi ordered me as I gobbled everything in sight, "You are going to choke. You have the most atrocious table manners at times. Show some class."

"Sowwy," I mumbled out around a mouthful of food as my ex-wife wrinkled her nose with disgust at me, "Wha?"

"Father never chews when he is this hungry," Gohan laughed out as I looked up to wink at my eldest son, "Didn't you hear his stomach rumbling at the closing of the hunt, Mother? It sounded like a freight train."

I blushed hotly and quickly swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Don't bring that up," I whined as my sons and wife began to giggle at my pink cheeks, "That was embarrassing enough the first time. I don't want to remember it."

"Dad's stomach has growled as loud as that before," Trunks snickered out before whimpering in pain when Vegeta slapped the back of his head, "Sorry, Dad."

"Don't you talk about my personal life so easily, Brat," Vegeta snapped as he glared at his son, "I've got some stories I can tell everyone about you as well. Might I remind you of your first time flying."

I choked as the thought of the day that my mate had told me that particular story. Let's just say that Trunks had discovered his gift of flight as a toddler and decided to take off across the city stark naked. Vegeta had chased his son around for nearly an hour before he caught the Scamp.

"My lips are sealed," Trunks interjected, "I won't tell if you don't, Dad."

"You won't tell if you want to live," my mate sniffed as he looked sideways at his wide-eyed son.

I snorted in laughter before grunting when Vegeta's tail whacked me in the back of the head. I finished off my first helping of food in no time and noticed that Vegeta was eating everything on his plate, but the meat. My mate would sniff at the meat prepared by someone else, give it a nibble, and the push it away with a sneer of disgust. I could feel through our bond that Llazzine was physically revolted at the taste of the meat.

"What?" the Prince demanded as he caught me looking at him.

"You're not eating properly, _Llazzine_," I pointed out, "You and Geta-chan need protein several times a day. I knew I should have gone ahead and cooked you something."

"Saving my appetite for tonight," Vegeta tried to lie, but I sensed the truth through our bond.

"Bull," I snorted as my mate perked up at the word I used, "What? Bull? You're craving some beef?"

The smaller Saiyan blushed as he turned away from me. Trunks, Bulma, and Bra grinned from behind my mate's back. Radditz had been right. A pregnant Saiyan could not eat meat that was killed or cooked by another person's hands. Vegeta needed his mate to provide for him and so provide for him, I would.

"Beef it is," I agreed as I stood to walk towards the fire pits.

"I'm coming with you," Vegeta insisted as tried to stand with little success, "I've been alone with these prattling weaklings long enough. Plus, I'm still pretty ticked off that you left me to be guarded by the Green Weed."

I shook my head as I assisted my floundering mate to stand. Geta-chan's weight was really beginning to hamper Vegeta's movements. I adored the waddle and careful way that my mate had to move due to our son's development.

"_Llazzine_, Piccolo was the strongest warrior that was not participating in the hunt and he was the best choice to guard you while I was gone," I scolded as I grabbed a chair for my mate to sit in while I was grilling his food, "Plus, those 'prattling weaklings,' as you call them, have worked hard to put this together for us. Show a little appreciation."

"I know," the smaller Saiyan agreed as I sat his chair down at the nearest fire pit, "I appreciate it all, but they just talk and talk and talk. Most of the time I have no idea what they are even talking about. I can't _take_ it anymore."

"Ha!" I snorted as I found some freshly butchered beef that I remembered that I had killed on my own during the hunt and began to lay the choicest cuts on the grill above the fire, "Not feeling chatty?"

"Have I _ever_ been chatty?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his hands across his chest which made me really look at the amulet around his neck.

"What is that other necklace?" I asked as I turned the meat, "I've never noticed that amulet before and I know that it wasn't a part of the stuff that Nappa had brought. I would have noticed something like that. The necklace is striking."

"And damn heavy," my mate groused before sobering, "This is a replica of the first royal crest that my line passed down for generations. Radditz made this for me himself as an Honor Feast present. The original was still around my Father's neck when Vegetasei was destroyed."

"Ah," I breathed as I flushed in concern that I brought up a touchy subject.

My mate straightened when he sensed my thoughts and shook his head at me in bemusement.

"You are the oddest Saiyan, Kakarot. I'm fine," Vegeta soothed, "Your brother gave this to me so that I could have something that reminded me of my Father. This amulet makes me happy, Idiot. You have no reason to be concerned. I would not have worn the royal crest today if it would have dampened the mood of the ceremony."

I smiled at the Prince as I loaded a platter with my mate's food. I helped him stand and then IT'd the two of us back to the head table.

"Dig in, _Llazzine_," I instructed as I set the meat down and helped the smaller Saiyan ease into his chair, "I guess you were right, Radditz."

"About what?" my brother asked as he continued to eat, "You know I'm brilliant in so many different areas that it is hard for me to keep track of it all."

I burst into laughter when my mate nailed Radditz right between the eyes with a rib bone off of one of my leftover plates from my first course.

"Brag much?" Vegeta snorted out as the larger Saiyan rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Learned it from Little Brother's mate," Radditz sneered with a wink to show he was teasing.

"Touché," my mate chuckled out before turning to his beef with a twinkle in his eyes.

Vegeta then attacked the meat like a starving man. Radditz laughed before giving a shooing motion at me with his hand to let me know that I could go get some more to eat while he guarded the Prince. I was surprised to see that my mate was completely done by the time I returned to the table with my second helping of lunch.

"Full?" I asked as Vegeta leaned back in his seat and gave a loud belch.

I was amazed that someone so small could pack away as much as my mate could at the best of times. With child, the Prince almost ate double.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he rested a hand on his stomach and smirked, "Can you feel Geta-chan's ki flickering? I know what he wants. Our cub could go for some pickled, frogs' feet."

"Oh, gross," Trunks whined as he pushed his food away, "Those things smell terrible and look worse. Do you really have to eat that? Can't you snack on the frogs' feet after everyone is done eating so we don't have to watch you?"

I growled at the boy which ended when my mate whacked me in the back of my head with his tail for the second time today. I was going to have to start realizing that Vegeta's tail was another weapon in my mate's arsenal.

"Might I remind you of your reaction when I began to crave the…what did you call it? Ah, 'those gross, green, slimy, feet.' My son is just having the same reaction," Vegeta smirked out before turning to his eldest, "All cubs make their carriers have unique cravings. Brat, you made your mother crave roe and jalapeno covered peach ice cream."

"What?" Trunks groaned in disgust.

"I can't believe that you remembered that," Bulma gushed before turning to her son, "I also ate a butt-load of crawdads drizzled in chocolate syrup with Bra. Now I can't touch any of that food."

The whole table chortled as Bra and Trunks turned a little green and looked at one another in disgust. I smiled when Geta-chan flickered his ki in his "hungry" pattern.

"My cub is hungry," my mate almost whined even though he would deny the whine if asked, "Where are my frogs' feet?"

"Here, Prince Vegeta," Radditz chortled as he handed the smaller Saiyan a jar of our unborn son's favorite snack while Trunks looked on with a wrinkled nose, "Stuff it, Brat. This day is to honor your Father and if he wants something, then he gets it."

"I _like_ this day," Vegeta grinned out as he ate the frogs' feet with obvious pleasure.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Bulma quipped before ducking as Vegeta's tail slapped at her, "Missed me."

"Only because Daddy wanted to miss you," Bra sing-songed as she high-fived with my mate.

I smiled to see my mate so relaxed and obviously enjoying himself. Vegeta's happiness was all I wanted out of this day. I then realized that it was about time for me to start stretching and preparing myself for the challenges since it seemed like lunch was beginning to wind down.

"Help me up," Vegeta instructed as I hurried over to assist him in standing, "Woman, you should have made these chairs higher like you did the throne. I can't get up by myself."

"Boo-hoo," Bulma giggled out as my mate shot her his middle finger before she calmed, "Honestly, I didn't even think about the height of the chairs. It was Radditz who constructed the throne."

"I should have reminded you that the table seats needed to be higher so that Prince Vegeta could stand easier," Radditz grumbled as he frowned, "I thought I had prepared for every detail of the Honor Feast. I apologize, Your Majesty."

"Not a problem," I interrupted, "I am Vegeta's honorable mate. I'm here to help him stand whenever he needs to stand."

"As great as that may sound, I would like to be able to be mobile without assistance. However, I accept the apology even though it was just an oversight," the Prince said before turning on me and snapping, "Idiot, start warming up. The challenges will be starting soon."

"Yeah, Father," Gohan called out from where he was stretching with Pan mimicking his every movement, "Be a shame if I beat you right off the bat."

"You wish," I chortled as I too picked a spot and began to stretch.

Each of the challengers began to warm up one by one as the warriors saw that it was almost time for the challenges to begin. Radditz flicked one of my ears as he passed by and gave me a competitive smile. My blood began to pump with excitement as I continued to stretch and train. I gasped when my mate pulled me down by my armor and ran a finger down one of my blood streaked cheeks.

"Good. The blood is completely dry. You look feral," Vegeta whispered, "Make me proud today. Give them Hell, Kakarot."

"Only for you, Baby," I grinned out.

"Call me that name again and I will be one of your challengers," my mate gritted out as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay," I agreed as he walked away, "I'll make you proud, _Llazzine_."

"_You'd better_," Vegeta called back to me in Saiyanese.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Fifteen**

I grinned as I watched Vegeta walking towards the arena for the challenges. I still loved that pregnant, little waddle of his. Trunks nodded at me to let me know that he would walk his Father which made me more comfortable with having my mate out of my sight.

"Alrighty, then," I thought to myself as I began punching at the air to loosen my muscles, "This is what you've been waiting for, Goku. Show them what you've got. They can all challenge, but you won't let one of them win."

I continued to warm up before a loud horn blared over the clearing to let everyone know that the challenges were about to begin. I flew into the arena and landed in the middle of the fight ring. The stands were packed with my family and friends and I nodded my head bashfully at the splattering of applause at my entrance.

"Go, Grandpa!" Pan squealed as she stood on the stands and waved to me while Videl tried to keep the active girl from falling, "Yay! Go! Go! Go! Hurray!"

"Pan," Gohan whined from the edge of the stands, "What about your Daddy? Aren't you going to cheer for Daddy too?"

I grinned as my granddaughter thought for a second, with a look very similar to my eldest son, before her face brightened again. I held my breath hoping that the little girl would start cheering for her Father instead of me.

"Be easy on Daddy, Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed as Gohan wilted and looked at me irritably.

"Don't look at me," I winced, "I haven't been encouraging your daughter to root for me. This is all Pan's choice. I just think she's rooting for me because she excited to have Geta-chan as a new playmate."

Gohan rolled his eyes before smiling when his daughter began to chant "Go, Daddy!" over and over again. I turned away to look for my mate. Vegeta smirked at me from the raised platform. Bra and Trunks sat on smaller thrones beside the platform. Radditz waggled his eyebrows at me to let me know that it was time for me to begin the ceremonies once again. I lifted my chin and roared out as I was supposed to do to show that I was some kind of big, bad, Saiyan warrior. To tell the truth I felt pretty damn silly.

"My name is Prince Vegeta," my mate called out after I had done a bad imitation of a Klingon, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans. A new life grows within me. Months have my honorable mate provided for me and our unborn son. I have no doubts that he could defend my cub and I with ease."

"I contest this claim!" Gohan called out as he stepped forward.

I watched with a sense of pride as my son stood up against Vegeta. The smaller Saiyan sneered as he turned to Gohan.

"Who speaks these words?" my mate demanded as he looked down upon the demi-Saiyan.

"I am Gohan Son," my eldest answered, "I am firstborn to your honorable mate. I contest the claim that my Father has what it takes to defend his mate and newborn son."

"It is a warrior's pride to have their child stand up against them with equal strength," Vegeta called out as he smirked at Gohan, "Today my mate honored me with a hunt. He led with ease and was victorious in bringing me and my young sustenance. Did he not provide for me as an honorable mate should as was always done on Vegetasei?"

"He did," Gohan answered as he straightened further, "However, the life that grows within you, Prince Vegeta, is my little brother. I wish to know that Kakarot, also known as Goku Son, can protect as well as he can provide. I am here today to both support my Father and to determine if he also bears the right to call himself the honorable mate of the Prince of all Saiyans."

"You doubt me?" I asked loudly, "Do you challenge my ability to protect my mate and unborn son?"

"I do," Gohan continued, "I want proof that you can defend what is also my family. I am proud of the blood I inherited from your veins. I will not allow you to protect my little brother or Prince if you are weak."

I bristled a little despite knowing that the words were a part of the ceremony. I would show everyone here just how strong I really was so as to shield my mate and unborn son.

"Do you accept the challenge?" Vegeta asked as he turned to me even as I heard his internal call to calm myself and not allow anger to guide my actions.

"I am honored at his challenge," I called out, "I will prove that nothing can get through me to harm you or our child. If my son thinks me weak, then I will show him strength. If he thinks me incapable of defending, then I ask him to prove that I cannot. I am ready, Your Majesty."

"So let it be," the Prince intoned as he eased down onto his throne, "I will allow any warrior to test my mate's mettle today. Each challenge will last for ten minutes or until a fighter can no longer fight."

It suddenly dawned on me that I had no idea how a victor was determined in an Honor Feast challenge. Vegeta chuckled when he sensed my confusion.

"If your challenger can scratch any of the warrior's blood off of one of your cheeks, Kakarot, then you lose," my mate explained to me and all that were present, "There isn't any rules to the fight except for being aware of not allowing an attack to hit the crowd. Fight with honor and never give up until there is no longer strength to stand."

"I will assuage your doubts," I informed my son as I bowed to him.

"Prove it," Gohan demanded as he returned my bow.

My heart skipped a beat. Losing wasn't an option. I took a fighting stance and faced down my eldest. When the timer began, my son and I exploded into action. Gohan and I immediately went first level Super Saiyan. We flew above the crowd as we twisted and turned to charge at one another again and again. I dodged many a ki blast as my son tried to distract me to get in close enough to get to my face. Nothing was going to get past me and I returned my son's signature attacks for attacks of my own. Gohan was good, but I was better.

"You don't stand a chance," I grinned out as the timer began to tick down the last two minutes of the first challenge.

"We'll see," Gohan snapped as he dived at me from above and came within inches of punching me in the face, "I've gotten mighty close a few times to ending this battle. Don't get cocky, Father. I am not one to underestimate."

"I know," I acknowledged as I blocked another punch and we both went Super Saiyan Level Two, "Your strength is amazing, but my strength will not be defeated today."

I filled with happiness as I continued to fight Gohan while my blood boiled in my veins.

"Kick his ass, Gohan!" Chichi screamed from the stands which made my son and I widen our eyes and look down at the Earth woman, "Bring that big-haired Lug to his knees!"

There was a scattering of laughter before Gohan and I really began to push at one another. Soon the Saiyan in me began to snarl. Who was this _boy_ to question my right to protect my mate? I wanted this over.

"My mate," I growled as I IT'd behind my son and locked both of his arms behind his back, "My cub."

"_My_ brother," Gohan gritted out as he flipped me over his back, but he fell for my trap.

I used the momentum to pull my son's wrists and slam him into the ground from several yards above the arena as the buzzer went off to end the first challenge. Gohan had lost and I had won. The primitive Saiyan in me reveled in the win.

"Question me no more," I growled before I got myself back under control and grinned sheepishly at my son who returned my smile, "Good spar, Gohan. For not having fought in a long time you did surprisingly well."

Cheers filled the arena as I helped Gohan to stand back up. The fight had been glorious and I glowed when I saw my mate nodding his head at me. I could feel his pleasure that I had shown the world that I was not to be messed with.

"Good job, Father," Gohan beamed out as he rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't see that one coming. You were very sneaky setting that all up. I couldn't believe my luck when you IT'd behind me and I thought I had you right where I wanted you. You flipped the whole situation on me."

"You did great," I laughed out before growing silent as Vegeta rose from his seat and raised a hand to quiet the murmuring voices.

"What say you, Gohan Son?" Vegeta called out, "Do you feel that your worries have been put to rest?"

"Yes. I have learned much. My Father honors you with his ability to defend both you and my little brother," my eldest called back, "I have no worries about your mate's strength and I offer you my allegiance and my own strength in times of need."

"Well met, Warrior," Vegeta smirked out before looking back into the crowd, "Does anyone else doubt my honorable mate? Today will be the only day that you will be allowed to challenge Kakarot. Step forward and state your challenge. Speak now or forever hold your tongue like the coward you will be."

"I challenge," Trunks shouted out as he stood from his seat, "I am Prince Trunks son of High Prince Vegeta. It is my right as the firstborn son of your line to question the strength of your bonded if he is to be the one to protect you in times of need."

"It is your right," Vegeta agreed, "However, as the High Prince, know that I did not choose my mate without consideration of whether his strength levels matched my own. Do you question my judegment, Brat?"

"Never," Trunks assured, "I support you and your honorable mate, but I still wish to test Goku's claims that he is worthy of you."

"Very well," Vegeta said as his son drew himself up proudly, "Remember that you represent the royal line of Vegetasei when you step into the ring. Fight well so as not to embarrass our ancestors."

"I will endeavor to make the royal line proud," Trunks agreed as he bowed to the Prince before flying up to land across from me in the ring.

"I accept your challenge," I answered as I watched my mate return to his seat, "I am honored by your loyalty to your Father. Meet me in battle so that I can assuage your concerns."

Again the timer was set and again the challenge began. Trunks attacked very aggressively and had me on the defensive from the beginning. The teen's style was a little more graceful than Gohan's fighting style, but he was still younger than my eldest son and lacked finesse in some of his movements.

"Don't be sloppy," I grinned out as I caught Trunk's foot and flipped him over my head.

"Don't chastise me," the young man snapped as he righted himself and sent an attack in my direction, "I am my Father's son and I will not be defeated easily, Goku. You better prove to me that you deserve my Dad."

I grunted when the teen attacked me with a barrage of kicks and punches to throw me off guard.

"Go, Father! Get him!" Goten and Gohan cheered from below.

"Knock his block off, Trunks!" Bulma shrieked.

I smiled as I continued to defend myself. Trunks used every trick in his Father's book to best me and try to mar the blood on my cheeks. Unfortunately for the young Prince, I knew my mate's battle tricks well and was able to stay one step ahead of Trunks until the timer finally buzzed the end of the match.

"I would rather you had fought with your full strength today, Goku. I could have handled your full power," Trunks accused as he shook my hand with a grin on his face, "Being half Saiyan does not mean that any of your and my Father's offspring is weaker than you and Dad. You held back with both me _and_ Gohan."

"Probably," I agreed with a wink, "Being a pure Saiyan _does_ mean that our levels are not the same, but you fought well. You did Vegeta proud."

"Thank you for saying that, but know that I will worked harder to surpass you one day," the teen chuckled out, "Wait and see."

I nodded at Trunks before looking back up to my mate. The Prince smirked at me before leveling a look of pride on Trunks. The teen straightened and faced his Father a little nervously. Would my mate be mad because his son lost? My thinking was, probably not.

"You have done well, Son. Beating a full-blooded Saiyan who is defending his or her expectant mate is near to impossible. You held your own, "Vegeta called to the young man as the smaller Saiyan leaned on one of the armrests of his throne, "What say you, Brat? Have you learned to trust my judgment in my choice of mate?"

"I have tested your honorable mate and found him more than capable of protecting my Father and little brother," Trunks answered with a bow, "I fought for my sister as well. Bra and I wanted to know for a fact that Goku deserves you. We approve of your choice in mate."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he shook his head, "Well met, Brat."

Trunks and I both snickered when we saw Vegeta turn and glare at Bra. The female demi-Saiyan simply stuck her nose in the air and sniffed.

"I won't defend my wanting to know if Goku deserved my Daddy," Bra called out before softening and smiling sweetly at my mate.

"Bratling," Vegeta snapped before smirking at his daughter before turning back to the ring.

I grinned when I saw my mate snap his fingers at my older brother. I could also feel Geta-chan's flickering ki as he demanded food. Radditz shook his head as he handed Vegeta another jar of frogs' feet before flying down to land in front of me.

"Now the crowd will see a real Saiyan fight," Radditz informed me as he cracked his knuckles, "Let's see if you hold back with me. I understand the need to hold back with the Halflings, but I will find it more than demeaning if you hold back with a full-blooded Saiyan. I too am not to be taken lightly, Little Brother."

"We'll see," I answered, "You have not been around to see how far my training has taken me, Big Brother. You may be surprised."

"Maybe it will be you that is surprised instead," the larger Saiyan chuckled out before he turned to face the Prince and yelled, "I have a challenge!"

"Swae ya wesnin," Vegeta garbled out as he munched on his snack before frowning when Radditz and I looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I really don't speak frog-feet-ese," Radditz snorted out before outright laughing when my mate shot him his middle finger, "I swear that is your favorite sign to use. I think you get more mileage on that middle finger than Bulma gets on her car in a year."

The whole arena burst into laughter while my mate sat up straighter in annoyance.

"Shut it," Vegeta called out while my family and friend continued to snicker, "I said to state your reasoning. That means explain to Kakarot the terms of your challenge, if you haven't already figured that out already. Oh, and Radditz?"

"Yes?" my brother asked before cackling when my mate flipped him the bird once again.

Radditz got himself back under control before he turned to me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I am challenging you today because I was originally one of Prince Vegeta's chosen bodyguards," my brother explained, "I wish to have an assurance that my Prince and his unborn cubling are completely safe under your protection. King Vegeta sent me here to protect the Prince once more. I would be a failure as a bodyguard if I did not test your strength."

"I went to Hell to save my would-be mate from his illness," I answered, "I would move mountains to keep him safe. You were there. You saw this with your own eyes in Hell and you know of the enemies that I have vanquished. I will fight you today, but my battle skills surpass your own."

"So you say, Kakarot," Radditz agreed before narrowing his eyes as me, "However, it was not you who took me out last time, Little Brother. I see no proof that your bite is worse than your bark as they say here on your beloved Earth."

I gaped in shock at my brother before I turned to look up at Piccolo in one of the arena seats. The Namek sat up straighter and glared at Radditz.

"Watch your mouth," Piccolo hissed angrily before calming when I raised a hand at him to sit back down.

"Low blow, Big Brother," I chastised before getting into a fighting stance, "I accept your challenge. Let me show you how far I have come since we last met in battle. It will be a pleasure to show you what strength I really have to defend my mate."

"Bring it, Kakarot," Radditz grinned out, "You haven't seen all my abilities either. I look forward to putting you in your place."

"Watch the crowd," Vegeta warned the two of us, "I don't want you frying everybody during the challenge. Show me a good fight."

Radditz and I both bowed to the Prince before bowing to one another. The timer began and Radditz and I clashed like true Saiyans. The battle was lightning fast and I was sure most could not follow our movements in the stands. My brother nearly got in a couple of get swipes at my face before I powered up to Super Saiyan and knocked him into the ground with a bone-churning crash.

"Give it up," I snarled as the larger Saiyan stood from the crater, "I will never lose when it comes to defending my mate. This challenge was over before it began. I am and will always be stronger than you, Big Brother, when it comes to protecting Vegeta and Geta-chan."

"Prove it to me," Radditz growled as his power levels rose to a familiar height and kept going higher and higher.

"W-what?" I stuttered as my eyes burned.

"Don't count me out!" Radditz snapped before throwing his head back and bellowing loud and clear.

To my surprise, my brother went Super Saiyan in a blinding flash of light as he continued to roar for several seconds.

"Uncle Radditz is a Super Saiyan now?" I heard Goten yell over the noise, "Since when? He couldn't go to this level when he first arrived on Earth."

"Yeah," I thought dryly as I shielded my eyes from the blowing wind, "When _did_ this occur? That's what he had meant when he said he had some surprises of his own."

I shook my head and prepared myself for an attack. Radditz looked glorious in gold and his mane didn't stick up straight at all, but merely went even spikier than usual as he had thought would happen on the day that my _Llazzine_ had fainted. I gasped when my brother was suddenly in my face and I had to dive down with a round-about kick to escape his reaching hands. When had Radditz achieved this level? The sneaky Devil.

"It's time to end this challenge, Kakarot," Radditz grinned out as he leveled a ki blast at me which I had to quickly deflect.

"Never," I spat out as I used a Kamehameha wave.

Radditz somehow evaded my attack and had me by the neck before I could breathe out.

"This ends now," the larger Saiyan hissed as he reached for my face.

"No!" I screamed in rage as my ki levels rose and I went Super Saiyan Level Two and then Three, "You will not defeat me!"

Radditz eyes widened as I spun kicked him back into the ground. I readied a Homing Energy Wave ready to take out my brother right when the buzzer rung.

"Kakarot! Stand down!" my mate bellowed, making me snap back to reality, "Release your attack, Idiot!"

Immediately, I allowed my attack to dissipate. I blinked back the red as my brother shakily stood while the stadium occupants clapped and shouted.

"Now that was a challenge," Radditz chuckled as he dusted himself off, "See? I told you crippling and maiming was fun."

"Yeah. Fun," I squeaked out as I descended back to the ground and rubbed at my bruised arms since Radditz hadn't pulled not one of his punches.

"What say you, Radditz?" Vegeta called as he beamed in pride which was a very rare sight to see when it came to my mate.

"I have no further objections," Radditz chuckled out as he shook his head and powered back down, "I can trust in your mate to defend you properly. All three of your mates standing over there. Whoa! Four. I think I'm brain damaged now."

I cringed when Radditz stumbled before shaking his head and regained his balance. The larger Saiyan gave me a thumbs-up to let me know that he was okay.

"Well met," Vegeta agreed before turning and smirking at me.

"You Minx," I growled playfully at my mate, "You've been training Radditz behind my back."

"Dad and I have been training your brother together," Trunks admitted as he waved at me with a sly face, "Mom had to create a special metal for the gravity room so you wouldn't pick up on Raddtiz's ki levels. It was awesome to see the look on your face when he went Super Saiyan. Wasn't expecting that were you?"

"Surprised, Little Brother?" Radditz asked as he thumped me on the back and I nodded.

"You have no idea," I chirped as I began to feel more like myself again, "I never expected that to be your surprise. Wow!"

I then turned to my mate and flew up to where he was standing. Vegeta smirked at me as I put my hands on my hips

"When were you training my brother?" I asked my mate as I started putting the pieces together, "Did you go in the gravity room and train, _Llazzine_? What if the gravity room has hurt our baby? I don't like to think that you took chances with our son's life."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted, "I only coached, Busybody. Trunks did the physical training and the working in the gravity room. I wouldn't chance hurting our son, Idiot."

"Oh," I sighed out feeling better.

"Here," my mate ordered as he handed me a water bottle, "Hydrate yourself and next time don't lose yourself in the battle. That's my move, Kakarot."

I laughed before Goten stood up to challenge me. I ended up fighting my youngest son, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Uub, and Yajirobe one by one. I easily defeated some and very nearly lost to a couple lucky swipes from two challengers, but I prevailed in keeping the blood streaks untouched on my face. I was surprised that Pu'ar challenged me and I caused a near mass, riot of laughter when the shape shifter chased my screaming self around the ring in the form of a giant, hypodermic needle.

"Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Vegeta cackled as he rolled on his throne.

It was one of the most humiliating times of my life, but I finally knocked Pu'ar out of the ring and the shape shifter bowed out of the spar. I breathed a sigh of relief when Pu'ar returned to his normal form.

"I challenge!" Mr. Satan called out as he marched down to the arena floor.

I blinked in surprise. Mr. Satan, also known as Hercules, was no fighter. What in the world was he thinking?

"Oh, no you're not," Videl scolded, "Get back up here right now."

"Yes," my daughter-in-law's Father stated, "I challenge."

I looked to my mate in question as the Prince continued to stare at the Earth man in confusion.

"You?" Vegeta asked, "You want to challenge my mate? You want to fight my very Saiyan mate who can beat you with a puff of air?"

"He cannot," Mr. Satan denied as he struck a heroic pose, "I challenge Goku Son, also known as Kakarot, to a Thumb War."

I and most of the stands ended up face-planted on the ground. A Thumb War? I watched as Vegeta dropped his head into his hands and shook his head as his shoulders shook. My mate was laughing silently.  
"Nobody can beat the great Hercules," Mr. Satan bragged as he marched up to me and held out a hand.

"Um…okay," I agreed trying not to laugh as I took his hand, "I accept your challenge."

"One-two-three-four," we both began, "I declare war."

Mr. Satan tried, but I had his thumb pinned in a matter of seconds.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" the Earth man howled, "I give! I give! You win! Let go! Let go! Long live, Goku!"

I let go immediately as Mr. Satan shook his hand and grimaced.

"Um…ah…good match," I offered as I patted the man on the back, "You nearly had me there."

Mr. Satan puffed out his chest as he walked back to his seat. I couldn't help but roll my eyes behind the man's back.

"Well met, I guess," the Prince stated, "Any more challenges?"

We all waited for anyone to stand up, but nobody else did.

"There are no more challengers," Vegeta called out at last, "My honorable mate has proven his worth as a warrior and as my bonded. There is none that can doubt his loyalties or his abilities among you. What say you, Kakarot?"

"I am here to honor my mate," I answered, "Do any doubt that I have not shown the proper respect to Vegeta?"

I waited and once again nobody made a single peep.

"Then this challenge is over," Vegeta yelled as he stood in pride to look down upon me.

A streaking light flashed in the sky and was heading straight for the arena. It was coming down at a super-fast speed and the crowd started to cry out in alarm. I instinctively IT'd to shield my mate as something crashed into the middle of the fighting ring which sprayed everyone with sand and pebbles. I stood up from my crouch with Vegeta safely in my arms. We both gasped to see a familiar, space craft smoking in the middle of the arena.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Sixteen**

A streaking light flashed in the sky and was heading straight for the arena. It was coming down at a super-fast speed and the crowd started to cry out in alarm. I instinctively IT'd to shield my mate as something crashed into the middle of the fighting ring which sprayed everyone with sand and pebbles. I stood up from my crouch with Vegeta safely in my arms. We both gasped to see a familiar, space craft smoking in the middle of the arena.

"What in the world?" I muttered as I backed Vegeta away from the smoking craft before turning to shout to the arena occupants, "Is everyone okay?"

Calls of "Fine" and "I'm not hurt" filled the air as everyone began to sit up and dust themselves off. I noticed that all the Z fighters were up and watching the ship closely in case the occupants might be hostile.

"Are you okay, _Llazzine_?" I asked my too quiet mate.

"Are you kidding me? What the Hell?" my mate demanded as he pushed to get away from me instead of answering my question, "Let me go, Idiot. Unhand me, you big Lug. Geta-chan and I are both fine thanks to your fast thinking."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked anxiously before calming a little when Vegeta's tail gave me a quick squeeze and he nodded.

"Prince Vegeta, is that who I think it is?" Radditz asked as he flew up beside my mate and I as I assisted the smaller Saiyan in getting back to his feet, "I know that it has been a long time since I've been near him, but the ki from inside that craft feels awfully familiar."

I extended my senses and felt for the ki inside of the ship. Realizing that my brother was correct, I turned to Vegeta in question. The power signature was very familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't place where I had felt it before.

"What?" I gritted out in anxiety, "Who is it? Do I need to get you and the non-warriors to safety? Is it an enemy?"

"No," my mate smirked out as a familiar form exited the ship with an angrily whipping tail, "It's a little brother."

"Tarble?" I gasped as the smaller Saiyan stalked up stiffly to the stage before turning to my mate and older brother, "His tail is displaying anger. What is he so mad about? Wasn't he invited to the Honor Feast?"

"I tried to invite him," Radditz agreed, "Your mate said that Prince Tarble had been off exploring with his wife and Gure's people did not know where they had gone or when they would be back when he tried to let him know about the two of your bonding over a year ago."

"So your brother doesn't know about our mating or even about the baby?" I asked my mate in shock.

"Maybe he knows about the bonding, but probably not our cub," Vegeta admitted, "I asked your brother to continue to try and locate Tarble for me when he arrived on Earth."

"I did as your mate requested," Radditz explained, "I had been promised by Gure's family that they would get a message to your mate's brother to contact me as soon as they got in contact with him. I never heard back from Tarble."

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he followed his brother's form, "Looks pissed as Hell. This isn't like Tarble. The kid has always been gentler than an average Saiyan which never made my Father too happy. This can't just be because he never got an invitation to the Honor Feast. What's got his panties in a twist?"

"Vegeta!" I warned as my mate shrugged his shoulders.

My _Llazzine's_ little brother stomped up the steps of the platform and walked straight up to me as he growled low in his throat.

"I am Prince Tarble. I am the son of King Vegeta and younger brother of High Prince Vegeta," Tarble growled as he glared hatefully at me, "I received a message a week ago that my brother was mated to _you_. I do _not_ accept this bonding. You are a third-class Dimwit and you have no right to lay claims on my older brother."

Vegeta shoved me aside before I could say anything as he scowled down on his brother while my friends and family began to shout and stand up threateningly in the stands. Tarble froze as he looked his brother up and down in shock.

"You're pregnant! The Bastard got you pregnant!" Tarble exclaimed with wide eyes before looking around, "What is this? An Honor Feast?"

"Yes, Tarble," Vegeta snapped angrily, "My honorable mate is paying homage to me and my unborn cub. What is possessing you to cause this little tantrum? You have no call in deciding who I am allowed to bond with, Brat."

"You are royalty," Tarble gritted out as he point at me, "_That_…is not. Why would you demean yourself like this? You let that…_thing_ touch you? I don't know how he convinced you to lower yourself, but I won't allow it."

"Kakarot's claim on me was approved by our Father," Vegeta sniffed out, "He was born to be my mate and I was born to be his. This display is unbecoming of royalty and I do not appreciate the slur on my mate or your not so subtle hint that I have lowered myself. Watch your words carefully, Little Brother, family or not, I will deal with your disrespect."

I was beginning to slowly seethe. This was my mate's day where he could relax and be honored. I didn't want anything to upset my bonded. How dare Tarble crash in here with a space craft that could have hurt Vegeta and my unborn son let alone my other family and friends? And now he claimed that I had no right to be with my _Llazzine_? Hell no!

"You are challenging my right to my mate?" I demanded as I stepped forward, "Bring it, Prince Tarble. Meet me in the ring. Um…what's left of the ring after you crashed into it like a maniac. I will show you that I have every right to claim your brother as my bonded."

"Challenge accepted," the smaller Saiyan hissed as he turned and walked to his space craft as his wife scrambled out.

I watched as Tarble flew his ship out of the arena. A couple of minutes later the Saiyan descended to land on one side of the fight ring and beckoned me over with an arrogant flick of his fingers. I bristled and growled low in my throat.

"Calm yourself," Vegeta snapped, "Tarble doesn't stand a chance against you. Prove to him your right to mate with me and the Brat should calm down. By Vegetasei law, once you win the challenge then he has to accept our bonding."

"Oh, I plan on taking him down," I growled as I cracked my knuckles before gasping when my mate pulled my chin down violently to look him full in the face.

"Don't kill my brother, Kakarot," Vegeta growled back, "Tarble is a harmless nuisance and is just fucked up in the head at the moment, do you understand me? Hey! Are you listening to me? Kami help you if you finish off my brother."

I looked over at Tarble as I felt my mate's concern. Vegeta was very worried that I would destroy the last of his blood relatives.

"I won't hurt Tarble, _Llazzine_," I reassured my mate, "I'll just give him a love tap like Radditz said that Saiyans like to give."

"Maim and cripple?" Vegeta questioned before smirking, "Acceptable."

I was about to fly down to the fight ring when I saw Gure hurrying towards the platform.

"I am so sorry, Brother-in-law," Gure called as she hurried up the steps of the stage, "We just received word of your mating and Tarble got so very angry. I've been trying to talk reason to him since. I am so happy for you and Goku. I do hope that maybe my husband and I can have a child of our own one day."

Both my mate and I could see just how upset the alien woman was at the moment. Gure was practically vibrating in anxiety.

"It's okay, Gure. Let your husband fight Kakarot," Vegeta soothed, "My mate won't hurt him. You have my word. Tarble is just defending the purity of the royal line in his own unique way. He'll see his mistake in judgement once Kakarot kicks his ass. It seems that my whole line has to be taken down by my mate to see reason."

"I'll be gentle," I assured Gure as the alien woman nodded at me and relaxed a little before I flew down and faced the younger brother of my mate.

"Can't we talk this out first?" I asked my mate's brother hoping to avoid fighting with Vegeta's only living family left from Vegetasei.

"No," Tarble gritted out, "We fight."

I sighed and settled into a fighting stance. Tarble and I faced off as the timer was reset. I caught Vegeta's eye and heard his internal warning to show restraint. The match began with Tarble throwing a large beam of light straight at me.

"Watch the audience," I warned as I deflected the beam away from the stands, "That is the only rule for a challenge."

"Don't tell me what to do, Peasant," Tarble spat as he dove at me and we began to exchange kicks and punches at a furious rate.

The youngest Prince was no match for me at all. His ki was much weaker than mine and I was easily able to deflect most of his attacks. It was almost embarrassing to be able to absorb a lot of the ki blasts as if they had been thrown by a child.

"How?" Tarble growled as he dove at me again, "How are you so strong? You are nothing compared to my bloodline; yet you bat me aside like I'm a fly. How, Peasant? This is wrong. It is against nature."

"My strength comes from the ones I love," I answered with full honesty, "I was born with my power to protect my mate, my family, and my friends. I will not lose to you because Vegeta and my newest son are precious to me. I won't let you take them away from me."

"Still doesn't mean that you deserve to be a part of the royal family," Tarble grunted out as he aimed a kick at my head.

"Vegeta thinks that I am worthy and his opinion is the only one that matters," I gritted out as I caught his foot and flipped him over my head, "You know that I am Super Saiyan. You do not stand a chance to beat me."

"Fuck you," Tarble snapped as he increased his efforts.

The buzzer went off to show that the challenge was over, but Tarble refused to stop battling against me.

"I've won the challenge, Prince Tarble," I called out to my mate's brother, "Stand down. I've proven my right to bond with my mate. By Vegetasei law I have earned my right to be by my mate's side. Stop this so that you don't ruin the Honor Feast. This is a joyful day to honor your older brother and your soon-to-be nephew."

The smaller Saiyan froze in midair and panted heavily. I relaxed thinking the fight was finally over.

"No!" Tarble screamed as he dove at me and drove me to the ground below before I could react to the sudden attack, "I will fight for Big Brother since he has lost his senses! You've taken advantage of him during a moment of clouded thinking! You've….Ow! Ow! Arrgh! Let go! Let go! Let go! Kami! Let go of me!"

I looked up to see my mate dragging Tarble off of me by his brother's sensitive tail. I winced knowing the pain the smaller Saiyan was feeling. Vegeta dragged his brother several feet away before dropping him on his bottom while Tarble whimpered.

"Brat, cut it out!" Vegeta yelled as he bashed his brother over the head with a fist, "How dare you? You know the terms of a challenge. You have lost far and square. Kakarot has proven his right to stay by my side. Let this go. I've already said that Father gave my mate and I his blessing and that should be enough for you."

Tarble continued to whimper as he held his head in one hand and his tail in the other. I sat up and dusted myself off.

"You have challenged my mate and he has won the battle," Vegeta snapped, "Plus, I have not lost my senses and would never allow anyone to take advantage of me, Tarble. Stand down now. It is over. I wanted to tell you about Kakarot and I from the beginning of our mating, but I couldn't get in touch with you. Brat, I'm happy with my life as it is now."

"This is not like you, Brother," Tarble whined before growing silent at my mate's glare.

"People change," Vegeta stated as Radditz helped me up off the ground while our friends and family watched the interchange from the stands, "Too long have the Saiyans been a race of glorified hypocrites that spouted lies of fighting with honor and pride when all we were in life was galactic bullies. We lost our true selves when Freiza became a tyrant over us. I've had more strife in my life due to shortsighted stubbornness that led me to believe that others were weaker because of a difference in race or status level."

"But Father always said…" Tarble began before being interrupted by my brother.

"My Prince, your Father admitted to being wrong down in Hell," Radditz began, "King Vegeta said that his greatest regret was allowing Frieza to mislead his people in losing the true path of a Saiyan warrior. In Hell, the class distinctions have been abolished. There will always be the stronger and the weaker, but each Saiyan is judged on who they are and not what class they were born into. Despite the dreary atmosphere in Hell, our people are happier in death than they ever were in life."

"I love your brother," I admitted to Tarble, "I am here today to honor my mate. It is a happy time. Vegeta is carrying our first child together. He and I cannot wait for our son to be born. Please except our bond, Brother-in-law, and be a part of our life."

Tarble stood up as I began to walk towards my _Llazzine_. I gasped when the smaller Saiyan suddenly threw a large ki blast at me and I knocked it aside only to realize my mistake. The ki blast ricocheted straight towards my shocked mate.

"Vegeta!" I screamed and moved to get to the Prince's side.

Much to my surprise, Yamcha suddenly slid beside me with my surprised mate tucked into his arms. I heard shouts and cries of alarm before Piccolo absorbed the ki blast.

"_Llazzine_!" I whimpered as I pulled the smaller Saiyan into my arms to hug him close and turned to my friend, "Kami, Yamcha. Thank you for saving Vegeta and Geta-chan. I…I don't know what I'd done if I had lost them."

"No problem, Goku," Yamcha said as he and I helped my mate to stand back up, "Are you okay, Vegeta?"

"No," the Prince growled as he pushed the two of us away and stomped over to his frozen brother, "What the _Hell_ were you _thinking_? How dare you fire on my mate! You could have hurt Kakarot and then your stupidity nearly hurt my unborn cub! I should skin you alive and let the vultures feast on your body, you Ass."

"I…I didn't mean to," Tarble breathed in horror, "I was just so angry.…"

"That you weren't listening!" Gure piped up as she pushed between her husband and my mate, "You are not acting like a Prince nor the sweet husband that I married, Tarble! I won't stand for this behavior a second longer. You not only could have hurt your brother and his mate, but you might have hurt the people in the stands. You apologize for your display right now, do you hear me? Apologize!"

"I'm so sorry, Big Brother," Tarble sniffled as he bowed low while I came up and hugged Vegeta from behind, "I acted awful. Please forgive me."

"Dad!" Trunks interrupted as he and Bra ran up to my mate with Bulma close behind, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Vegeta grunted as he allowed his children and ex-wife to hug him before turning to his brother, "I forgive you, Tarble. Kami knows that I have had my own share of useless outbursts. Never let this happen again. Brother or not, I will end your life for crossing me or mine, understood?"

"Yes," Tarble agreed before bowing low to me, "I relinquish my challenge, Kakarot, honorable mate to my brother. You have proven that you are more than able to provide and defend for a member of the royal family. I apologize to you as well."

I hugged my mate closer and glared down on the smaller Saiyan in front of me. I wanted to forgive him, but the Saiyan in me wanted to kill Tarble for what he had done. I breathed deeply for a few minutes before answering the Prince.

"I will accept your apology," I agreed as I released Vegeta before snatching Tarble up by his armor, "If you ever fucking fire an attack that comes near any of my family or friends again, I will make Gure a widow."

"Wow," Tarble remarked as he looked towards Vegeta, "He threatens just like Mother."

"Hn," my mate snorted as he motioned for me to lower his brother back down, "And just like Mother, Kakarot will also follow through with what he says. Are you going to cause any more problems or are you going to join the Honor Feast as a guest?"

"I can stay?" Tarble asked in wonder, "Even after how awful I acted?"

"Only if you behave and only because Daddy wants you to stay," Bra snapped, "_I'm_ pissed at you. You are on my grudge list, Uncle Tarble."

"Uh-oh," Yamcha groaned, "Sucks to be you, Dude. Bra's grudge list is not something you want to be on ever. Trust me."

I shivered as the adrenaline finally began to dissipate from my blood stream. I calmed as my mate soothed my frayed nerves internally. The ki blast had been way to close for my comfort and I couldn't help pulling my mate close to me once again in a bear hug.

"Long live Prince Vegeta and his honorable mate," Radditz called out as he went to one knee in front of my mate and I while my friends and family repeated the phrase, "Now I'm going to use my Little Brother's words that he used to end the hunt. Let's party! It's time to get back to the celebration and relax."

"Everyone, outside for some refreshments," Bulma ordered.

I watched as people eyed Tarble before standing and beginning to prepare to leave the arena. My mate pulled away and placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Vegeta, why don't you and Goku go out to the tent that I have set up behind the arena?" Bulma suggested as the arena emptied out, "I knew that your mate would need a new set of clothes and I think Goku needs to be alone with you for a while."

Vegeta turned to me and he and I saw the shredded remains of my bodysuit. I hadn't even noticed the state of my clothing.

"Good thinking," my mate agreed as his tail wrapped firmly around my waist, "Give us a couple of hours before you begin the gift presentation. My mate and cub is upset and I also need to calm down a little myself."

"Okay," Bulma chirped.

"Woman?" Vegeta called with his back to Bulma.

"Yes?" his ex-wife asked as she paused.

"I was blessed to have you come into my life, Bulma," Vegeta stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I was mistaken to believe that you were weak due to being either female or human. Carrying Geta-chan has taught me a lot of what you went through with your two pregnancies. I apologize for being a real ass to you in both the past and the present. I will try my hardest to be more respectful to you in the future."

I smiled happily when I saw Bulma practically begin to glow. I laughed when my very first friend ever glomped my mate from behind.

"Forgiven," Bulma squealed as Vegeta began to grumble, "I love you, Saiyan Brother."

"Hn," my mate snorted as he blushed, "Love you too, Human Sister. Keep that to yourself."

"My lips are sealed," Bulma giggled out as my mate led me out of the arena.

Yamcha was waiting outside as Vegeta and I walked outside.

"Hey, Lamb-chop," Vegeta called as he paused for a moment.

"I can't believe I am answering to that name, but what?" Yamcha said with a frown.

"Thanks for what you did back there," Vegeta admitted looking over at my surprised friend, "I appreciate your fast thinking."

Yamcha beamed and nodded his head before Vegeta turned away and lead me into a large tent near the fire pits.

"Radditz?" Vegeta snapped.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta?" my older brother answered from outside the tent doorway.

"Bring me a bowl of warm water and then guard the door," my mate instructed, "Kakarot and I are going to take a nap. Wake us in an hour and a half so that we can get dressed to finish the Honor Feast."

"Yes, Sir," Radditz agreed.

Vegeta closed the tent flap to give us some privacy. I was surprised to note that Bulma's tent had air conditioning and furniture. I was perplexed to see that there wasn't a bed anywhere to be had. How were we going to take a nap? I was just about to ask when my brother returned and the Prince accepted a bowl of water with a few wash clothes.

"Come here, Kakarot," Vegeta instructed as I moved to obey.

I trembled in place as my mate helped me pull off my clothing until I was standing in only my underwear.

"We're okay," Vegeta soothed as he placed my hands on his stomach, "Feel Geta-chan's ki. He's upset and worried about you. When his heart races, so does mine, Idiot. Calm our son down so that he is not so upset."

Gasping, I felt a surge of anger rise up, but I pushed it down quickly. Vegeta and Geta-chan both needed me to be calm.

"Hi, Baby," I whispered as I got on my knees and hugged my mate around his middle, "Daddy and _Daeleen_ are right here. Everything is okay now. Nothing is ever going to upset you like this again, Geta-chan."

I smiled up at Vegeta when our son flickered his ki at me to let me know that he was happy that he was getting some attention. My mate wet a cloth in the bowl of water and then began to clean my cheeks of the dried blood. I closed my eyes and savored the gentle feeling of being cared for and cleansed.

"We are all safe," my mate instructed as he continued to internally soothe me while his tail urged me to stand once I was clean enough for the Prince, "Let's take a nap, Idiot. We both need to calm down and rest."

Vegeta led me over and popped a capsule that revealed a decent sized bed. I was pushed down on the comfy mattress while my mate pulled off his own clothing and laid them neatly on a nearby chair before crawling up beside me.

"Don't hold this against Tarble," Vegeta ordered as the two of us curled up under the covers, "He thought he was doing the right thing based on the old laws of Vegetasei. It was surprising to see how far he went today."

"He could have hurt you," I snapped finally releasing my pent up emotions, "You would not have been able to move out of the way in time. Damn, I don't even know if I would have made it in time. Thank Kami for Yamcha. I could have lost both you and Geta-chan."

"You didn't," Vegeta reassured as he sat up and looked down at me, "Father was tough on Tarble, Kakarot. My brother was considered an embarrassment since his power levels were so low. He tried to make up for it by memorizing Saiyan laws to be a good advisor. Not to mention, I don't know if you ever noticed, but the royal line hates to lose and has a temper problem."

"Really?" I asked innocently before giggling when Vegeta gently bit my nose, "Alright, _Llazzine_. I will not hold a grudge against your brother as long as he behaves himself from now on. I will kill him if he ever does any of this again."

"Agreed," Vegeta yawned out.

"Ha," I snorted which made my mate look at me, "You care for your little brother a lot, don't you, Vegeta?"

My mate's eyes widened and he turned away from me as he blushed.

"Shut up," Vegeta mumbled as he covered himself with the blanket.

I reached over and gently pulled him until he was facing me again. I reached out and stroked one of his cheeks softly.

"Being Saiyan still means protecting family, am I right?" I asked as Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is the point of winning battles and conquering enemies if Saiyan warriors have nothing to fight to protect?" my mate offered with a half-smile.

I nodded and settled down on a pillow as Vegeta cuddled closer.

"My cub and I need rest," my mate reminded before thumping my chest a few times like a pillow, "Sleepy. Not talking time, nap time."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Seventeen**

I purred softly as my mate cuddled against me while he took his nap. It dawned on me that Bulma and I hadn't thought about scheduling any time for Vegeta to get some rest during the day of the Honor Feast. I guess Tarble's entrance had led to something good. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until my brother's voice woke me.

"Wha?" I slurred as I opened one eye to see Radditz, "What is it? We just fell asleep five minutes ago."

"Bulma and I gave you two hours to sleep. Wake up," the larger Saiyan ordered as he came into the tent, "Your mate's ex-wife has already taken down the arena. I love the capsule technology from this planet. It is time for the gift presentation and then the feast. Wakey-wakey."

"Go away," Vegeta mumbled from my chest, "Someone will die if my nap is disturbed any more than it already has been."

Radditz and I stifled our laughter as my mate grumbled and rolled over.

"Will be right out," I chuckled as I stroked my mate's arm, "Get out of here so we can dress. Get up, Vegeta. We've even been given extra time to sleep."

The Prince keened for a second before sitting up grumpily. Vegeta pouted when I stood up after my brother had left us in peace. I gently pulled my mate to his feet and watched as he pulled his clothes back on.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I whined as I looked at the remains of what I had been previously wearing, "It would be obscene for me to wear this bodysuit since it basically had to be ripped off of my body."

"I know," Vegeta agreed as he smoothed his clothes down before turning to me, "I like you naked. How about going like that?"

"Vegeta!" I whined once again as my mate chuckled.

"Let's see," Vegeta snickered out as he grabbed a bag that was lying on a chair, "Bulma prepared for this since your clothes always seem to fall off of your body during fights, you lewd Creature. Let's see what she has packed for you."

I scowled irritably at the Prince and stuck my tongue out. My mate pulled out two outfits from the bag. One was a copy of the hunting garments that I had worn all day. The second outfit was a duplicate of my gi with a different color scheme. The gi was dark blue with a red belt. Why had Bulma provided two outfits? Still, I rather hoped that Vegeta would allow me to wear the gi instead of that uncomfortable bodysuit.

"Look," my mate instructed as he turned the uwagi (jacket) around for me to see, "The Woman has outdone herself again."

Bulma had gotten the royal sign embroidered on the back of the uwagi in bright red thread. There were also red boots with blue edging. Vegeta shook his head in amusement as he sensed my rising hope.

"Ah," my mate sighed out as he looked at me before throwing over the new gi, "It figures you would lean towards an Earth outfit. Wear this, Idiot."

"Are you sure?" I asked with kindling hope, "I don't wish to offend our culture by not following traditions. Wouldn't it be more traditional to wear the Saiyan armor?"

"Have you _ever_ been a traditional Saiyan?" Vegeta asked before winking at me, "You are who you are, Kakarot. I choose you as my mate despite that horrid, orange monstrosity you usually wear. This new gi is much more acceptable in these colors. I'd rather you be comfortable for the rest of the Honor Feast. I've put up with your whining in my head for most of the day. Get dressed."

"Yay!" I squealed as I began to dress quickly while Vegeta rolled his eyes at me, "I loved the Saiyan armor, but I still didn't feel like myself for most of the day. I love you. You are the best mate _ever_."

"Damn straight," the Prince agreed before straightening as I reached for the wrist guards and band from my earlier outfit, "What are you doing? I thought you were done with wearing any of the traditional components of our people's armor."

"I am still a Saiyan warrior," I explained as I pulled on everything, "I will wear the wrist guards and band from here on out in respect for my culture and to show my support for my eldest sons. Wearing them feels right."

"As you wish," Vegeta breathed as he stretched before looking me up and down, "Looks good. Still represents your royal connection and shows off your bonding necklace and claim mark. I approve. In fact, save that outfit for after the Honor Feast."

I blushed when I picked up on my mate's thoughts.

"_Llazzine_!" I gasped when I caught a particular naughty thought while I turned even redder.

"Grow up," Vegeta smirked out as his tail slapped me across the back of my head.

He and I laughed and just enjoyed one another's company for a moment. I felt so much more like myself in the gi. I mean, don't get me wrong, it had felt great to feel my mate's pride when I had worn the armor, but I was still an Earth raised Saiyan and my usual gi design felt so much more comfortable. Vegeta snorted when he picked up on my thoughts and smirked as we exited the tent.

"Ah," my mate murmured when he saw that the throne had been arranged in the clearing, "I see that Bulma choose to go with the traditional presentation of the gifts."

"Traditional?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes," Vegeta continued, "Royalty usually sits on a throne while the presents for the cub are presented. Most of the upper class would try to do outdo the other to seek greater favor in the royal line. I had read stories of war breaking out over something as silly as a cub's gift. Even I know that there is better things to fight over than who brought what gift."

I didn't really like the sound of that. My friends and family shouldn't have to compete for who brought the better present. I was just about to say something to my mate about it, when I noticed that someone was approaching.

"Brother?" Tarble called out as he walked over.

"Hm?" Vegeta grunted out as his focus remained on the throne.

"I really am sorry about before," the smaller Saiyan began before my mate turned to him with a frown.

"Leave it," Vegeta instructed, "My mate and I are not upset. It's in the past and forgotten. Just never let it happen again."

If my _Llazzine_ was going to give his brother another chance then who was I not to do so as well. I grinned at my mate's little brother and nodded at him to assure the younger Prince that there were no hard feelings. Tarble nodded his head happily back before he looked at my mate slyly.

"I noticed something interesting when I was moving my space craft out of the arena, Big Brother. Did that green flag over the arena say 'Fertility?'" Tarble asked as Vegeta blushed scarlet and began to choke his brother.

"Shut up," my mate snapped as the younger Saiyan wheezed while I hurried to pull the older brother away, "I will kill you myself if you ever mention that to anyone here. Do you hear me, Tarble? Do you?"

"Alright. Alright. That is more like the brother I know," Tarble laughed out as he dodged a swipe from Vegeta and ran off to go sit down with everyone else.

"Vegeta," I giggled out as the Prince smoothed his clothes in irritation.

"Should have let you kill the Brat," my mate muttered before straightening when he saw people walking over.

"Good. You two are up," Bulma said as she and Chichi came up to us, "You both look well rested. I'm glad you got a chance to get some sleep. Are you ready to take your places? Everyone is ready to do the gift presentation."

Vegeta looked at me and then back at the two Earth women. The smaller Saiyan then surprised the heck out of all of us.

"No," Vegeta denied as he pointed at the throne, "Remove that. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, but this is not Vegetasei and I would rather sit beside my mate while he and I open the gifts. I do not wish for anyone here to feel that he or she is not appreciated for the support that has been given by forcing anyone to go last. I think we can be a little more relaxed for the rest of the Honor Feast."

"Really?" I beamed out as my mate smiled softly.

"Yes," the Prince nodded, "If you can wear that gi, then I can sit with my mate. Let's dispense with all the pomp and circumstance."

The two ladies and I smiled happily. It was nice to see Vegeta choosing to relax for a change.

"Goody," Bulma chirped as she hit a button and the throne popped back into a capsule form.

There were gasps and questions from everyone sitting at the surrounding picnic tables before Vegeta interrupted everybody.

"My honorable mate and I have decided that the formal traditions are over for the night," the smaller Saiyan called out as he pulled the heavy amulet up over his head and looked at his little brother, "I think all the drama of my brother's arrival has shown that some of the old Saiyan traditions are a bit outdated."

Tarble blushed scarlet and ducked his head in embarrassment. I smiled to see Gohan patting the Saiyan on his back in an effort of making him feel better. Vegeta waved me over and had me help him ease his shoulder guard off, which also removed his cape.

"Good," Vegeta breathed as he stretched and rested a hand on his stomach, "Feels good to have that weight off. Idiot, rub my back."

"Can we all take off the armor?" Krillin yelled out with a hopeful face as I assisted my mate to sit at an empty picnic table.

"If you'd like," Vegeta smirked out as I began to massage his lower back, "You finally looked more like an actual warriors with it on though, but who am I to judge."

Krillin stuck out his tongue before shucking his armor. A lot of my friends and family quickly pulled off the Saiyan armor and some even ducked into the tent and changed into more comfortable clothes altogether. I smiled when I saw that my mate's and my own children had remained in their original outfits.

"They show us honor in accepting their Saiyan half," Vegeta smiled out as I pointed out our children's actions.

"They are good kids," I agreed before growing silent when my brother stood up.

"Usually gifts are presented in class order," Radditz explained as many people frowned, "However, Prince Vegeta has clearly stated that this is an old practice that needs to be retired. We still need to begin with the older siblings, but then just raise your hand or jump up when you are ready."

I watched as Gohan and his family walked over with a large newspaper-wrapped, oddly-shaped parcel. Pan skipped ahead of her parents and smiled brightly at my mate and I as she waved at us happily. My granddaughter was such a ray of sunshine.

"I drewed the flowers on the paper for you," Pan informed my mate as Vegeta gave the girl a small smile, "I wanted a girl baby, but a boy baby will be really fun too."

I bent down as Pan scampered over into my arms. I stood with my granddaughter and grinned when my mate ruffled Pan's hair affectionately.

"I, Gohan, son of Kakarot, also known as Goku Son, present my family's gift to you, Prince Vegeta," my eldest began, "I hope the gift is acceptable for my little brother.

Leave it to Gohan to stick with formality. Chichi had trained my son to follow rules to the point of being a little too rigid. Poor Boy.

"Kakarot, would you like to open the gift from your eldest son's family?" Vegeta asked as he turned to me, "Geta-chan is as much your cub as mine. You and I could take turns."

"I'd rather watch you open the presents, _Llazzine_," I answered as I smiled gently at the smaller Saiyan, "I would just embarrass myself by opening the gifts like a little kid on Christmas morning. I'd rather watch a more civilized person unwrap everything."

My mate nodded and carefully pulled apart the newspaper to unveil a wooden baby walker. I could tell that Gohan had carved the walker and figured that Videl had constructed the inner chair for the baby to sit in out of soft leather. There was even soft padding to help hold a baby in place.

"Wow," I breathed as I whistled softly, "That's perfect for Geta-chan when he starts to walk. Thanks, Son. Thank you, Videl."

"I did the wrapping paper," Pan reminded.

"The paper is lovely," Vegeta agreed looking impressed before turning to my son and his wife, "The walker is well made, Gohan. You and your family have done well. I am pleased. Thank you for your efforts in making this."

Videl and Gohan looked happy and nodded as they gathered their bouncy daughter and stepped back for Trunks, Bra, and Bulma to come forward next. All three had gifts in their hands.

"I know that I'm supposed to be all formal by introducing myself, but everyone already knows me," Bulma began as she stepped forward.

"Woman, no more formality," Vegeta said as he shook his head, "Let's all just relax."

"Great," Bulma cheered as she handed my mate a small package, "Here. I made this for both you and Goku. Open it!"

I watched Vegeta open the box and pull out two strange looking bracelets.

"Those are the smallest cameras in the world," Bulma excitedly explained, "That way when you and Goku are caring for Geta-chan you can take pictures to document your son's growth at a simple touch. I knew that you two weren't the type to carry a camera around so I came up with the next best thing."

"Ah," Vegeta sighed out as he slipped on the bracelet for size, "This is a way that my mate and I can keep our hands free while still having the opportunity to capture important moments."

"Precisely," Bulma giggled out as the Prince took off the bracelet and put everything back in the box, "I'll show you and your mate how to use them later. I made the cameras really easy to use."

"I love it," I exclaimed, "Thanks, Bulma!"

"A perfect gift from a scientist like you," my mate agreed as he nodded, "Thank you, Bulma. These will be put to a lot of use."

Bulma smiled happily as Trunks came up and handed both me and his Father a wrapped present.

"They are the same," Trunks answered to our questioning looks, "I made one for each of you. I hope you like them."

"I'm sure we'll love them," I assured as Vegeta and I opened the gifts.

The package had a weird blanket thingie made out of soft fur and leather. There was a type of buckle on one of the corners. I had no clue what I was looking at.

"They're a baby sling," Trunks offered when his father raised a questioning eyebrow, "I went online and saw that a lot of people use a baby carrier like these to hold a baby on their back, side, or front. Bra had to show me how to sew and I made a lot of messes before I got it right, but then I finally worked everything out."

"This is good, Brat," Vegeta grunted as he continued to look at the gift, "You'll have to show me how to use it, but it will make it so my hands can be free from time to time. Good thinking on making this…Kakarot, what are you doing?"

I looked up as I tried to get untangled from the baby sling.

"Oh…um…trying to figure everything out," I answered as I ended up getting tangled even worse as people started tittering at me, "Um. Help?"

My mate snickered as he came over to assist me. I flushed as he easily pulled the sling from around my arms.

"Idiot," Vegeta snorted, "Only you could get so tangled after just a few seconds of owning something."

"Thanks, Trunks. This will be very helpful," I chuckled out as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment and ignored my chuckling mate.

"You're welcome," the teen smiled out before turning to his Father, "I'm glad you like it, Dad. It was fun to make."

"My turn," Bra giggled out as she shoved her brother to the side and handed Vegeta a huge box, "Here, Daddy!"

Vegeta shook his head at his hyper daughter before unwrapping the package. The box contained tons of baby clothes. Some of the clothes were made out of leather and fur and others looked store bought.

"I designed and made all of these," Bra squealed as he grabbed a bunch and handed them to me to see as well, "Aren't they just the cutest things ever?"

I looked at the tiny clothes and beamed happily. I was a bit startled to see my mate scowling down at the box, but then realized he was looking at one particular outfit. I had to bite my tongue to keep from snickering out loud.

"I am not dressing my cub as a worm," Vegeta snapped as he held up the little bunting costume with a sneer of disgust.

"It's not a worm," his daughter protested, "It's a caterpillar."

"Still slimy and slinky," my mate drily stated with narrowed eyes, "I love all the rest, but Geta-chan is _not_ wearing that."

"Why not?" Bra whined as she grabbed the outfit, "It's cute and has a hood with antennae and everything."

"Leave it, Bra," I snickered out as the Prince glared at me, "Your Father is not fond of caterpillars or worms, but the clothes are great. Thanks a lot."

The young girl beamed and then turned a questioning look in her father's direction.

"Thank you, Princess," Vegeta offered as he smirked at his daughter, "Geta-chan will enjoy wearing these. You did a good job."

Bra bounced in place before kissing my mate on his cheek and going back to sit down. Goten was supposed to go next, but he said he needed a few minutes since his wrapping was coming off his gift. I was surprised to see Radditz stand up next.

"I thought you had already given my mate his gift?" I asked as I pointed to the amulet that Vegeta had draped around his younger brother's neck.

"That was one part of my gift," Radditz grinned out as he handed Vegeta and I what looked like small ring boxes, "These are the second part of my gift."

My mate and I opened the boxes and I was startled to hear Vegeta suck in a shocked breath. I was confused because I wasn't sure what I was looking at. Vegeta looked over at me and shook his head in mirth.

"These are rings to represent family," Vegeta explained.

"If these are rings, then why do they look 'C' shaped?" I asked as I pulled out one of the three tiny, metal pieces."

Vegeta and Radditz chuckled at me which was making me even more confused.

"Idiot, they snap together to form a circle," my mate explained as he grabbed mine and snapped one of the blue rings on one side of the royal bead of my bonding necklace and two on the other side, "Your rings are all blue because all of your children are male. Geta-chan's ring is on the right to represent that he is from our bonding and your two eldest are on the left to represent that they are from a different carrier."

"Oh," I gasped as I strained to look down at the new adornments to my necklace.

"Goku, you look like a bullfrog when you do that," Piccolo stated which made me blush.

"You would know about looking like a frog yourself, Green One," Vegeta retorted as he finished snapping his own rings on his bonding necklace while Piccolo glared at my sarcastic mate.

I noticed right away that Vegeta's rings differed slightly. He had the same blue ring for our unborn son and on the other side a blue ring and then a red ring.

"Does the red stand for a girl?" I asked.

"Yes," Radditz agreed, "Female Saiyans could be deadlier than males, which is why they got the color of blood to represent them."

"That explains Bra's gudge list," Yamcha hooted before turning to Tarble, "Still sucks to be you, Man. I barely survived being on that list."

"Now you're on my 'best person ever' list since you saved my Daddy from Uncle Stupid," Bra called out as Tarble blushed and Yamcha flashed a happy thumbs-up.

"I said I was sorry," the smaller Saiyan whined.

"Prove that to my daughter," Vegeta instructed before shaking a finger at his grinning daughter, "I can't believe that I am saying this, but be nice."

"Hn," Bra sniffed as everyone chuckled at the exchange.

I very much liked the idea that my whole family was now being represented on my bonding necklace. This was great.

"I am honored by the thoughtfulness of this gift," Vegeta acknowledged as he nodded at my brother, "It has been so long since my early childhood on Vegetasei that I had forgotten all about the family rings. I recognized them I soon as I opened the box. Thank you, Radditz."

"Yes, thanks a lot, Big Brother," I agreed as I fingered the new rings on my necklace, "These are perfect."

Radditz grinned bashfully and scrubbed a hand through his hair before being pushed playfully aside by my youngest son.

"You look just like Dad when you do that, Uncle," Goten chirped as he pulled a badly wrapped package behind him.

"Kami, forbid," Radditz shuddered out as I frowned at my brother irritably.

"I made this for you and Dad, Vegeta," Goten grinned out as he placed the large package at my mate's feet, "Gohan had to help me a little, but I hope you like this."

Vegeta nodded and pulled the paper off to reveal a box full of carved toys. I smiled as I bent down to root through the box. Goten had carved toys out of bone, wood, and stone.

"These are great," I enthused as I held up the toys for my mate to see and examine, "Looks like you've also inherited some of my building skills, Son. You and Gohan have both outdone yourselves today. I am so proud of the both of you."

"Thanks, Dad, but Gohan had to help me," Goten offered shyly.

"Only because you had to ask which bit to use when carving stone," Gohan disagreed, "You did all the work."

"Geta-chan will love these," Vegeta stated as he examined some stone blocks, "Saiyan cubs need strong toys and these are perfect to withstand your little brother's teething stage. Thank you, Goten."

Goten flushed in pleasure and ducked his head bashfully as his mother came over and handed my mate a medium-sized package.

"Both sets of siblings have done an excellent job in creating useful presents for their new, little brother," Vegeta stated as he looked with pride at his two children before looking over at my two sons, "I am very thankful for this show of support. All four of you have made me proud to count you as both part of my people and part of my family."

All four demi-Saiyans glowed as they nodded at my mate. I noticed that Vegeta also nodded at Radditz in silent communication while my older brother bowed deeply. My heart swelled happily.

"Even a Saiyan baby needs one of these," Chichi declared as my mate pulled a unique teddy bear out of the box she had suddenly handed him, "Each of my boys had one of these made for them when they were little."

I looked closer and realized that I did recognize the design. The stuffed animal was made out of real fur and the little leather face had been stitched with a comical expression. I reached over and stroked the fur and felt how soft the teddy bear was going to be for Geta-chan.

"Wow, Chichi," I gasped looking at the toy, "This is beautiful. Thank you very much."

"It is a great design, but I wonder if it will hold up to our cub?" Vegeta murmured as he looked the toy over.

"I made the body out of thick, stuffed leather and used strong fur on top of that. The bear should hold up rather well," Chichi explained to my mate, "I stitched the face since I figured a Saiyan baby would eat any plastic eyes or nose."

"Good thinking," Vegeta agreed, "Saiyans were not known to have stuffed animals, but this bear will be a comforting addition to Geta-chan's crib. Thank you, Woman."

"You're welcome, Saiyan," Chichi retorted before giggling when Vegeta winked at her.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Eighteen**

It felt good to feel my mate's contentedness at the effort that each of our family members had put into the gifts for Geta-chan. I could also feel an undercurrent of surprise from Vegeta. I felt that he was shocked that there were so many people that cared so deeply for him. It saddened me to realize that my mate still felt a bit out of place among everyone here. I would speak to him about this later.

"My present isn't here," Piccolo announced suddenly as all noise ceased for a moment.

"Hn," Vegeta snorted as he eyed the Namek, "Okay?"

I hid a grin behind a fist when Piccolo began to blush as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I planted a garden for your son near my waterfall," the Namek continued as my mate sat up in surprise, "Figured you and Goku would only want the freshest vegetables when the babe can eat solid food."

"Ah," Vegeta breathed out as he nodded, "You are correct. Thank you, Your Greenness, that was very thoughtful."

"Yeah," I agreed as Piccolo rolled his eyes at my mate with a half-smile on his face, "You'll have to show me where the garden is so that I can tend to everything. You've done enough just planting it for my family. Thank you, Friend."

Piccolo blinked at me for a moment before nodding and returning to his seat. I could tell that he was proud that his gift had been received so well. I leaned back and smiled as one after another each of my friends stood and presented his or her gift. Vegeta and I received a carved, wooden stroller from Krillin and 18. Both my mate and I were amazed at the attention to detail and thanked the married couple for their thoughtful gift.

"I designed this so it can fold down and everything," 18 drily stated as she showed how to fold the stroller, "I thought it would be useful if you two ever use a car for a change."

Vegeta shook his head while I smiled and nodded. Using a car was not my most favorite thing to do and I knew that my _Llazzine_ rarely used one either. Krillin's and 18's daughter, Marron, designed a leather boppy pillow. My mate and I were both confused on what a boppy pillow was.

"It's to give your arms a rest when your baby is nursing from a bottle or sleeping against you," Marron explained as she demonstrated how the pillow fits around the torso, "The mother of one of my school friends raved about her boppy. Mrs. Peterson said that it saved her arms from a world of cramping."

From there, Vegeta and I received a wooden playpen, a nicely carved stroller, a baby swing, bathing supplies including a bath support for an infant, more toys, more clothes, and a nicely sewn diaper bag with a store bought diaper genie.

"What the Hell is this?" Vegeta asked Yamcha when he opened the store bought present.

"Leave it to you not to know," Bulma giggled as my mate glared at his ex-wife.

"Why would I ever need a genie?" Vegeta sneered as he looked at the box in puzzlement before looking back up at Bulma and Yamcha, "And exactly why would it be necessary for me to know about something like this?"

"Because you have two, older children," Bulma giggled before sobering up at my mate's confusion and slapped herself on the forehead, "Ah! Of course. The cleaning robots always took the diapers when you would actually change Trunks or Bra."

"So this is to change a diaper?" Vegeta asked as he looked back down at the box, "How does it work?"

"I made the diaper bag after Bulma showed me how to sew, but decided to go ahead and get the diaper genie for you too," my old friend explained, "That helps to seal off the stench from baby diapers by placing a soiled diaper inside and then twisting that piece there to tie off the bag. I figured Saiyan noses were sensitive."

"I see," Vegeta breathed out as he nodded, "Understood. Kind of against tradition to buy something, but this will be very helpful. My thanks, Lamb-chop."

The Earth man shook his head at my mate before grunting when I slapped him on the back in gratitude.

"Good thinking, Yamcha," I agreed, "Gohan could stink the whole house up as an infant. I often wondered if he was rotten inside or something."

"Father!" my eldest exclaimed as everyone laughed at my blushing son, "Don't say something like that in front of everybody."

"Why?" I asked in confusion as my mate rolled his eyes at me.

"Because it is embarrassing," Gohan squeaked as Goten and Trunks rolled on the ground in laughter.

I still didn't understand what was so wrong about what I had said. I was only telling the truth about what I experienced when my son was an infant.

"It's kind of like when I bring up things that happen when you are reasserting our bond," Vegeta explained as I immediately turned scarlet in embarrassment, "See? Some information should be left in privacy."

"_Llazzine_!" I whined as many chuckled and looked away before I groaned and looked to my son, "Sorry, Gohan. I didn't think that what I said was that bad. I'll think before I talk in the future."

"That's okay, Father," my eldest reassured as Videl grinned and ruffled her husband's hair, "Wouldn't be you if you didn't not think before speaking sometimes."

I growled when Vegeta began to howl in laughter at my son's words. I did too think before I spoke! Um…most times. Sometimes. Shut up!

"Um," Tarble said as he stood, "As most of you know I didn't really know about the Honor Feast today."

"Really?" Bulma drawled sarcastically.

"Give him the floor, Woman," Vegeta ordered as he looked at his brother, "Go on, Tarble. What is it you want to say?"

My mate's little brother looked unsure for a moment before his wife gently prodded him to take a step forward.

"I didn't come today to give a gift since I didn't know about your pregnancy, Big Brother," Tarble admitted as his cheeks grew a little pink.

"Not a problem," Vegeta reassured before frowning when his brother shook his head vigorously in denial at his words.

"A new, baby Prince is something to be celebrated. So, Gure and I quickly put together a little something that I always keep with me when I'm traveling," Tarble continued as he handed my mate a small device that Vegeta looked at in curiosity, "Father, secretly sent me all of our family pictures, videos, and his and Mother's journals until the day that Vegetasei was destroyed. That way you can share a piece of your childhood with both your mate and your cubs. I'm sure that you have always wanted to show everyone how beautiful our planet once was."

Vegeta inhaled and held the device against his chest. I could feel how overwhelmed my mate felt over this treasure. I couldn't imagine how much this really meant to my _Llazzine_ to be able to lay his eyes on such precious memories again.

"Thank you, Tarble," I softly offered as I took the younger Prince's arm in a warrior's handshake, "This is a gift not only for your brother, but also for me since I have no memories of Vegetasei at all. That was a perfect gift to give."

"More than perfect," Vegeta agreed as he lowered his head to hide the emotions in his eyes, "Thank you, Brother. Thank you, Gure."

"I'm so glad you like our gift," Gure gushed, "Tarble designed the casing himself. It is indestructible and has a fail-safe system so that all of the data is completely protected from being deleted. I'm sorry the gift was so last minute."

"Still meaningful," my mate denied as he rubbed a wrist across his eyes and looked up at his younger brother, "I had nothing to show my cubs about their grandparents. This means the world to me, Tarble."

"Good," the smaller Saiyan grinned out.

"My only question is, why the Hell did you wait so long to give me a copy of this?" Vegeta snapped as he shook the device at his cringing brother, "Why didn't you give me this when you first came to Earth to seek me out when Trunks was still a sniveling tot?"

"Hey!" Trunks whined, "I wasn't a sniveling tot!"

I shook my head at the young man as I pulled my irate mate against my chest. Vegeta was not a happy Saiyan at the moment.

"The documents were contaminated with a virus back then since deep space downloading was so unstable," Tarble quickly explained as he shook his hands at my mate to placate his older brother's anger, "I didn't want to get your hopes up about the files until I knew that I could uncorrupt them. It has taken me years to restore everything. I was planning on bringing you a copy of this for your birthday, but this is a good a time as any."

"Hn," Vegeta snorted before winking at his brother to let him know that he understood as I grinned from around my mate, "Very well, Tarble. Uncorrupting files is not an easy thing to do and I am impressed by your skills. Bulma will probably want to pick your brains on your computer abilities."

"Darn straight!" the Earth woman called out as she eyed my mate's brother eagerly, "You and I will have to talk, Tarble."

"This is a wonderful gift," Vegeta continued as he smirked at his brother, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Tarble beamed at his brother's praise before nodding at a very eager Bulma. I watched as Vegeta carefully tucked the device full of precious memories into his clothing. Since everyone had presented their gifts, I decided to stand up.

"I have a gift," I said as Bulma handed me the present she had been holding for me, "I have been waiting all day to give this to you, _Llazzine_."

"You have already made the nursery," Vegeta disagreed as he turned to look at me in confusion as he accepted the package from me, "A Saiyan sire is not supposed to bring a gift during the Honor Feast since the hunt and the challenges are a gift in themselves. Didn't Radditz explain this to you, Kakarot?"

"I sure did," my brother agreed as he smiled slyly, "But you know your mate. He goes by the beat of his own Saiyan drum."

"I wanted to give you a little something on the day of the Honor Feast," I grinned out as I pointed at the gift, "Open it."

Vegeta opened his present and pulled out a handmade mobile. I watched as my mate examined the mobile from every angle before looking up at me in amusement.

"What is this?" my mate snickered out as he looked at the little carvings that flew gaily around the mobile, "Is this…Are these…."

"All of Geta-chan's family in Super Saiyan form in exception to Radditz," I chirped interrupting my mate, "See there is a little me."

"In orange, I see," Vegeta laughed out, "You've got me in blue. Thank, Kami. I would have killed you if you had put me in orange."

"Cool!" Goten exclaimed as he hurried over, "Gohan, there is a little you and me. There is even a Trunks."

"There had better be a little me," Trunks huffed as he stomped over and looked at the figure of himself, "Cool! You gave me a sword."

"You'll have to change mine," Radditz bragged as he puffed out his chest, "I'm the only one not in Super Saiyan form."

"That will be easy to do," I agreed, "I will just sharp up your spikes a little and repaint your mane. I will have to add you, Prince Tarble."

"Not necessary," the younger Prince denied before nodding shyly when his brother glared at him.

"_All_ of my cub's family will be on this mobile," Vegeta snapped.

"I guess there wouldn't be a little me since I never trained to fight," Bra sighed as she looked sad which made my mate glare at me angrily.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta growled before calming when I shook my head and smiled at him to let him know that I had another secret.

"You are represented on the second part of my gift, Bra. Look for it, _Llazzine_," I reassured as Vegeta quickly searched in the box and pulled out a colorful box with trees and baby animals painted on it, "Bulma helped me with the program, but that is a lullaby soother that we can turn on when Geta-chan is napping."

"How does this represent my daughter?" Vegeta asked as he wound the machine up and then gasped when a recording of Bra's voice began to sing a soft lullaby and he turned to his youngest, "This is _you_, Princess. How in the world?"

There were murmurs of surprise at how good Bra's singing voice was and my mate smiled softly before looking over at his glowing daughter.

"That's why you asked me to teach you lullabies!" Bra beamed out as I bashfully nodded my head.

"I secretly recorded all of the songs you taught me," I admitted, "Bulma helped to set up a program in the music box to play the songs for the new baby. I don't sing very well and I've never really heard my mate sing before, but I thought it would be really nice to have your voice for the music box."

"Vegeta has a great voice," Bulma chirped which made everyone freeze up in shock at her words, "What? I've heard him sing when he didn't know I was near before. The man has a decent set of pipes."

"Shut up," my mate hissed as he blushed.

"Why? I heard you when you would sing to Trunks and Bra as babies," Bulma continued, "I didn't understand the words, but the song was sung well. I was really impressed."

I grinned at my blushing mate. This was something he would have to show me later. My Prince shook his head before looking back at me.

"Geta-chan will love this," Vegeta smiled out, "Perfect, Idiot. This is perfect."

"It is just about time to eat," Bulma informed everyone, "Goku just has to cook his first kill for Vegeta. Shouldn't take long since Saiyans nearly eat raw meat and then the feast can begin."

I hurried and cooked my first kill and then everyone settled down to pig out. For the rest of the evening, everyone dined and had a good time just hanging out and enjoying one another's company. My mate ate until he nearly popped and I did just about the same. Vegeta and I thanked each guest personally as finally the Honor Feast came to an end. Chichi and Bulma had hired a cleaning crew so my mate and I IT'd home with our arms loaded down with all of the gifts.

"Did you enjoy your day?" I asked as I walked through the new nursery door that I had installed in our room and deposited all the presents.

"Very much," Vegeta answered as he pulled off his clothes and crawled into bed with the device given to him by Tarble, "Even with my brother's interruption, today was a success."

"We'll have to write thank you notes," I agreed before frowning when Vegeta shook his head as he carefully placed his device into his bedside table drawer, "A Saiyan gives food as a thank you."

"Food?" I asked as I stripped and watched my mate yawn and nod, "Okay. I'm assuming that means more hunting."

"Mmhm," Vegeta agreed as he snuggled under the blanket while I undressed.

"Llazzine?" I asked to make him look up at me, "Why did you feel so overwhelmed today when everyone was presenting their gift to you?"  
Vegeta sat up and looked at me before sighing.

"Still not used to how much I have been accepted here," my mate admitted as he placed a hand to rest on his swollen stomach, "Sometimes it amazes me that everyone can forget about my old history and show such kindness."

"Vegeta, everyone knows that you had to do the best you could in a bad situation," I reassured as I sat next to him on the bed and pulled him against me, "You said it yourself, that your is old history. Leave it in the past and only focus on the future."

"Okay," my mate agreed as he nuzzled under my chin for a moment before looking back up, "Did you hear that Bulma is going to let Tarble and Gure stay until our cub is born?"

"Really?" I asked as my mate nodded and rubbed at his eyes.

Vegeta was exhausted so I pushed him down on the bed and quickly stood so that I could turn off the lights.

"Goodnight," I whispered as I pulled my mate close and we fell asleep happy with the world at the moment.

After the Honor Feast, time passed by rather quickly. My mate's stomach continued to grow until it was quite large and rounded. By the end of the tenth month, Vegeta had a lot of trouble getting around without having his back ache terribly. I waited on my mate hand and foot since he usually just chose to stay cuddled in his nest. I massaged Vegeta's back several times a day, but the ache was always present in varying ranges of pain. I finally went to my brother to ask if there was anything else I could do to help my mate.

"It's because the Prince is so small," Radditz quietly informed me while my mate was napping, "He has always been more delicate boned and the baby weight is really pulling on his back muscles. I worry for the birth."

I was getting quite a bit nervous by how serious my brother was being.

"What do you mean?" I asked anxiously, "You haven't really explained to me how my _Llazzine_ will even be able to give birth to Geta-chan."

"Ah," Radditz nodded as we watched Vegeta's brother walk up, "Prince Tarble, would you be so kind as to watch over your brother while I go over birthing with Kakarot?"

"Certainly," Tarble agreed and gave a small wave as my brother and I walked down to the living room.

"Kakarot, I assume you know the difference between males and females?" Radditz began before laughing when I glared at him.

"No. Not at all," I sarcastically retorted, "I though Vegeta and Chichi were exactly the same down there. You mean they are different? How do you tell the difference? Oh, my. I am _so_ stupid that I never noticed anything."

"Okay. Okay," my brother chortled, "Stupid question. I'm sorry. What I meant is that you realize that a Saiyan male does not have a vagina for the cub to exit the body?"

"Got that," I agreed as I crossed my arms indignantly, "So, you cut the baby out?"

"A Saiyan male's labor and birthing is tricky," Radditz grunted, "Remember that cubs cannot be exposed to any foreign substances in the bloodstream so your mate would not be able to take any anesthesia for a caesarian."

I blinked in surprise and felt a bit of a panic. What was going to happen to Vegeta and my baby?

"So what happens?" I demanded before settling when my brother put his arm on my shoulder so that I would calm down.

"Saiyan evolution came up with a tricky solution to male birthing," Radditz continued, "Basically all the muscles and tissue will begin parting within your mate's stomach as Prince Vegeta labors. Once everything is fully open the cub is then pushed up against the skin of the stomach. I will have seconds to cut your son out before he suffocates."

"What?" I gasped in alarm as I panicked once again at the thought of losing either my mate or my unborn son, "Can't you create an incision sooner?"

"Then your mate would bleed to death," Radditz sighed out, "Calm yourself, Little Brother. This type of birth was not unusual on Vegetasei and I have been extensively trained by the best Saiyan doctors. I know what I am doing, Kakarot. I will make sure both Vegeta and Geta-chan come out of the birth in good shape. It's going to be okay."

"Kami," I groaned as I dropped my head into my hands, "I'm terrified."

"Stop it," Radditz ordered as he whacked me over the head with a magazine, "Kakarot, you need to be strong for our Prince. There is more that you need to know."

I looked up at the larger Saiyan and gave him my full attention.

"Prince Vegeta is too small to go full term," Radditz admitted as he looked at me intensely.

I looked at my brother in horror. What did that mean?

"I think Geta-chan will be born in the middle of your mate's eleventh month of pregnancy," Radditz stated.

"How will that affect the baby?" I demanded as I leaned forward.

"I think your new son will be fine," Radditz soothed, "A Saiyan cub can survive an early birth at ten months."

"Thank goodness," I breathed, "Vegeta just entered his eleventh month two days ago."

"Exactly," Radditz agreed, "I'm thinking that you and Prince Vegeta will be Fathers for a third time in about two weeks."

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I think your new son will be fine," Radditz soothed, "A Saiyan cub can survive an early birth at ten months."

"Thank goodness," I breathed, "Vegeta just entered his eleventh month two days ago."

"Exactly," Radditz agreed, "I'm thinking that you and Prince Vegeta will be Fathers for a third time in about two weeks."

The thoughts of holding Geta-chan in my arms for the first time filled my mind pleasantly. However, it worried me over what my mate's reaction would be to the news. Would Vegeta be angry, fearful, or understanding?

"This is so much to take in, Radditz. I never thought about how difficult this was going to be for my mate. He is always saying that he is strong so he and our son will be fine," I sighed out, "Do you think Vegeta knows that he will go into labor early?"

"Yes," the larger Saiyan answered, "Your mate knows his body well and has been picking up on the fact that his system is almost at the end of its limits. Prince Vegeta was the first to broach the subject of a possible early delivery."

"Why didn't he say something to me?" I demanded fretfully, "I don't like the idea that he could keep something like this a secret from me without my knowing through our bond. I have no doubts he was doing this to protect me, but I need to be aware of my mate's condition."

"Prince Vegeta and I just recently determined that Geta-chan would be an earlier delivery this morning," my brother soothed, "He planned on telling you today and swore me to secrecy. You don't need to get upset, Kakarot."

I breathed deeply and shook my head to let Radditz know that I understood. The information did make me feel a little better. Vegeta had not kept secrets from me since our mating and I didn't want any secret keeping to start between the two of us.

"Bulma and I have set up a private place for your mate to give birth in the room next to your mate's nest. I have all the medical equipment I need in there," Radditz continued, "Prince Vegeta's instincts should tell him to stay hidden. Your mate will probably want to stay in his nest until he will have to be on the delivery table."

I let all the information settle in my mind and allowed myself to calm down. Vegeta would need me to be strong for him. I had to support my mate.

"Okay," I muttered before looking at the larger Saiyan, "If you say that you can do this, then I will trust in you. Take care of my _Llazzine_ and son, Big Brother. I can't lose either of them. The very thought frightens me terribly. I've…I've always tried to use my strength to protect my loved ones, but this time I will be powerless to help."

"You won't lose them," Radditz assured as he clasped my arm in a warriors grip, "You just keep your mate calm and everything will be fine. I only fear for your safety after the true labor pains begin to hit the Prince. I hope you have life insurance."

"Shut up," I whined irritably while still smiling in better humor, "If I can survive Chichi's labor then I can survive Vegeta giving birth."

"Are you sure?" Radditz chuckled out as I frowned.

"Very sure," I stated as I stood, "I've got to go hunt for dinner. Guard my mate."

That evening Vegeta must have picked up on my anxiety because he fixed me with a stare when he was nibbling on his dinner. I tried to look as innocent as possible, but my mate merely glared at me over his plate of meat.

"What the Hell is your problem now?" my mate demanded as he sat up a little straighter despite his large rotund belly, "Everyone has been buzzing around me like annoying flies and now you are in some kind of a funk. What's got your tail in a knot?"

"My tail is not in a knot, _Llazzine_," I denied trying not to explain my worries to the smaller Saiyan so I wouldn't upset him, "I've just got a lot on my mind and have been trying to think everything through. I'm fine."

The Prince glared up at me in irritation and I rubbed at the back of my head trying to look innocent. Again my head snapped forward as his lethal tail nailed me in the back of the noggin.

"Spill it, Idiot," Vegeta snapped.

"Ow!" I yelped as I rubbed my aching head as my mate chuckled, "Vegeta, that hurt. How the Hell do you snap your tail so hard? It feels like a club hitting me in the head when you do that. You're going to knock out what little brains I still have."

"Spit it out, Kakarot," my mate ordered me as he rubbed a hand against the side of his stomach as he grimaced in discomfort, "Even Geta-chan is picking up on your feelings and has snapped his tail at me one too many times tonight. Stop disturbing my cub, Idiot."

I sighed and nodded my head at Vegeta. I felt a little angry at myself for allowing my worries to affect my mate and unborn son. My blame-game was interrupted when Geta-chan flickered his ki at the Prince and I fretfully.

"It's okay, Baby," I cooed down to my mate's stomach as Vegeta rolled his eyes at me in annoyance, "Daddy is sorry to upset you. Everything is okay."

I stroked my mate's belly for several minutes as I felt Geta-chan settling down before his ki read only contentment and happiness.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to the smaller Saiyan, "I've been a little worried about what is going to happen when it is time for Geta-chan to be born. I didn't think that you or the baby would be able to pick up on my thoughts."

My mate's face softened as he reached a hand to stroke one of my cheeks. I leaned into my mate's touch.

"You know that I'm going to go into labor earlier than I should, don't you?" Vegeta asked as I nodded my head, "Did that damn Radditz rat me out?"

"No," I denied, "Well…not really. You see he was explaining to me how a male Saiyan is able to give birth."

"Okay," Vegeta nodded, "And you found out about my early labor how exactly?"

"I kept asking questions until my brother had to admit the truth," I explained, "He didn't really 'rat' on you. I began to panic and he was giving me information that I needed to be prepared for when you go into labor.

Vegeta continued to nod and relaxed a little. I desperately hoped that I hadn't gotten Radditz into trouble with my mate.

"I see," the Prince finally breathed out before looking back up at me, "Look. I'm going to be okay, Kakarot. I'm strong."

"I have no doubts about that," I agreed, "It's just worrisome to me that your body is beginning to strain to carry our son."

"Don't be a pansy," Vegeta snorted, 'You have provided good nutrition so I could store up a good reservoir of strength for the birth. I have been exercising to keep my muscle strength up. Geta-chan's last checkup shows that our cub's lungs are fully formed and that he has a good strong heartbeat. Our son is ready to be born very shortly. I can feel it."

"I trust in you," I assured, "I'm just getting anxious about how the labor will progress."

"It will hurt," Vegeta chuckled out, "I will snarl and yell obscene things at you and in the end our new son will be born. You must calm yourself because you may have to make decisions for Geta-chan and I if there are any complications."

"I'll get myself under control," I assured as I hugged my mate close, "I'll be there for you and our son."

"Never had any doubts," Vegeta agreed as he nuzzled my neck for a moment before gently pushing me away, "Now stop disturbing my dinner. Geta-chan and I are hungry, dammit!"

I chuckled and leaned back as my mate returned to his meal. The next few days went on as usual, but there was a feeling of intense anticipation in the air. Trunks and Goten refused to attend their classes and Gohan and his family was visiting nearly every day. I was a little confused. Nobody but my brother, Vegeta, and I knew that Geta-chan was coming earlier than expected. I was surprised when my mate's brother came on a hunt with me and admitted that he too knew about his brother's early labor. Tarble was also able to explain to me why everyone seemed to be hovering all the time lately.

"Their Saiyan blood is picking up on the near birth of a royal," Tarble explained while Radditz stayed glued to my mate's side at Capsule Corp, "Even Princess Bra hasn't left to shop at the mall in days. That is showing a lot of concern on her part."

"Not funny," I snapped with a wink at my mate's little brother, "Bra doesn't shop all the…um…never mind. You're right. Bra is just as anxious as the rest of us."

We finished our hunt and returned home to find that Vegeta was sleeping. My mate's brother and I sat in the living room and he told me about a lot of the history of our people. It was fascinating to hear. I dropped into my thoughts before noticing Tarble studying me for a moment and then he smiled. I was confused and looked at him in puzzlement.

"I'm glad that my brother chose you for his mate," the younger Prince explained, "Vegeta needs someone who will not leave his side and you are just such a Saiyan. Makes me even more ashamed at my behavior at the Honor Feast. I acted like a real stuck up ass. I am still very sorry for my behavior and will never act that childish again."

"Let it go," I soothed as I smiled at Tarble, "You are forgiven and I am glad that I have passed your test to prove that I am good enough to be Vegeta's mate."

"You've always been good enough," a voice said from the doorway as my mate waddled with difficulty into the room supported by Radditz.

"_Llazzine_!" I gasped as I hurried over to my mate, "What are you doing up? I would have come to you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Felt the need to stretch my legs," Vegeta crabbed as he stopped and glared at everyone in the room, "I feel restless and cooped up."

I glanced angrily at my older brother as the larger Saiyan shrugged helplessly.

"Stop staring at your brother," Vegeta snapped as he tried to walk back out of the room, but was held back by my arms.

"I think you should sit down," I instructed as I lead my hissing mate over to the couch and helped him sit next to his brother.

"I am not an invalid," Vegeta grunted as he crossed his arms irritably, "I just need to walk a little. That's not going to hurt me or my cub."

"I think you need to listen to your mate, Big Brother," Tarble soothed as my own brother nodded his head, "You've been having a lot of pain in your back recently and you don't want to pull a muscle right before you go into labor. That would be highly uncomfortable for you."

"I want to walk," Vegeta gritted out as he tried to rise, but was stuck with the weight of his girth.

"My Prince, you really shouldn't be overexerting yourself," Radditz instructed, "You need to listen to your instincts and stay in your nest."

"My instincts are telling me to stretch my legs," Vegeta snapped angrily, "No coddling! My cub and I are perfectly fine."

"Dad being grumpy again?" Trunks asked as he and Goten walked into the living room, "I can hear him fussing from all the way in the kitchen."

"Hn," my mate snorted, "Shut it, Brat."

"Make me," Trunks cackled as his Father glared at him.

"I am your Father and you will show me respect," Vegeta growled.

"You are such a grouch," Trunks laughed out as my mate seethed.

"Stop teasing my mate, Boy," I gritted out as Trunks looked startled, "Your Father is going through enough right now and doesn't need you upsetting him"

"Plus, if you want me to make you be respectful then I have nine words for you. I-can-still-tell-everyone-about-your-first-flight, " Vegeta threatened which made Trunks go pale and Goten perk up.

"I've been _dying_ to hear this story!" Goten giggled, "Spill! Spill!"

"Hell no!" Trunks growled as he swiped at his best friend.

"Tell us!" Goten begged as he ran from my mate's son.

All of us chuckled, including Vegeta, as Trunks and Goten swiped at another playfully. A groan from my mate made everyone look over at him in surprise.

"Vegeta?" I asked uncertainly.

"Um," my mate breathed as he put a hand to his belly before gasping again, "Radditz?"

My brother hurried around the couch and laid his hand on Vegeta's swollen belly. In no time he looked up.

"Should have known it," Radditz said as he stood back up and looked at me, "Your mate needed to walk because he was feeling the instinctual tug to find a safe place to give birth. Prince Vegeta is in labor."

"What?" everyone gasped as I leapt to my feet.

"Okay," I stated as I scooped up my startled mate, "Let's do this."

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" Vegeta growled as I turned to leave the room with Radditz hot on my heels.

"Trunks, you and Goten let everyone know that my mate is in labor," I called out before look down at the Prince, "I'm taking you to your nest. I think you will be more comfortable there as the labor progresses."

Vegeta nodded and simply relaxed into my arms. I had been informed that the sire was responsible to keep their baring mate calm. I laid him on the folded out bed of his nest and stepped back to allow Radditz to again examine my mate's stomach.

"The muscles have just begun to split in your abdomen, Your Majesty," Radditz explained as my mate nodded, "I'm sure you remember the breathing exercises that we have been working on. Breathe deeply through each contraction to give your muscles access to plenty of oxygen. You will probably take several hours before you are ready to meet your new son."

"Fine," Vegeta agreed as I set up his pillow more firmly behind his back before sitting and taking his hand in my own, "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."

"Why?"

"Because that is what has always been done on Earth during a birth. It is all I know."

"If I begin to hurt too much, I might break your hand by accident."

I pursed my lips and looked panicky. What do I do instead?

"Rub my back, Idiot," Vegeta ordered with a small smirk, "I don't need the mamby-pamby coodling."

My mate talked with me calmly as his labor continued. He didn't seem in too much distress at first, but after a couple of hours the contraction of his muscles began to make him hiss in pain.

"You are a fucking Ass," Vegeta gritted out at a particularly nasty contraction, "You are never touching me again! Kami, I didn't just say the cheesiest line that has ever been uttered throughout the galaxy! I hate you, Kakarot!"

"_Llazzine_, breathe," I instructed as my mate grunted while Radditz continued to follow the progression of the labor.

I chose to ignore the insults. My mate had already warned my about him screaming at me during the labor.

"Breathing," Vegeta snapped as he shifted uncomfortably, "How big is our cub that it hurts like this? Fuck, fuck, fuck! Feels like I'm being pulled apart inside, Idiot."

"You basically are," my brother agreed as he looked up, "Geta-chan is doing well and so are you, Prince Vegeta. Just keep breathing as the muscles continue to seperate and make room for you give birth. You are doing a great job keeping yourself in check. I'd have expected you to knock my brother unconscious by now."  
I felt myself grow pale at my brother's words.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" I asked in concern as my mate looked at me in irritation.

"No," Vegeta growled as he sat up a little straighter while a new wave of cramping washed through him, "I feel like I'm picking flowers here. Of course I am having a lot of pain. My body is pulling itself to pieces."

I heard Radditz snort from behind me and I turned to growl at him before concentrating back on my mate.

"Hush, Grouch," I soothed as I linked my mind with Vegeta through our bond and took on some of my mate's pain, "How is that?"

"Much better," Vegeta breathed as he relaxed a little, "Thank you. Sorry about all the snarling. Labor is not what I thought it would be like."  
I nodded at my mate as I went back around him to rub his back. I hid my own discomfort as I continued to take as much pain from my mate as I could handle. Another hour passed with Vegeta going into contraction after contraction. I shuddered as my mate began to cry out in severe pain.

"My Prince, I'm going to move you into the birthing room now," Radditz instructed before frowning when my mate shook his head.

"Not you," Vegeta denied as I wiped the sweat from his brow, "Kakarot, you."

I stood quickly and picked my mate up as gently as possible. My brother nodded at me and led me into the birthing room. The larger Saiyan ushered me over to a raised hospital bed and then had me ease Vegeta down as my mate whimpered at the movements.

"Start sharing your ki with your mate," Radditz instructed as I supported my mate from behind as my brother cut Vegeta's shirt from his body.

"Is it time?" I asked as my mate panted in pain against my chest.

"No," Radditz answered as he continued to scan his patient and pulled a tray of medical utensils closer, "But soon."

"Dammit to Hell!" Vegeta gasped as he arched at a particularly strong contraction, "This fucking hurts, Kakarot!"

"Geta-chan is worth this," I soothed as my mate again began to breathe in great pain.

"I know," Vegeta groaned as his head fell against my shoulder and he closed his eyes tightly, "But this is an 'ouch.'"

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Challenges

By:

Me

_Thank you for all the reviewers. You are much appreciated for all you say. _

_{OO}_

_AU/_Yaoi/Mpreg_ fic. Hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Criticize if you must, but do so out of the need to correct, not hurt._

_I own nothing_

**Chapter Twenty**

Radditz and I grinned at one another as my mate grumbled under his breath as the labor progressed. Thirty more minutes passed as Vegeta continued to writhe in pain before he sat up stiffly and screamed.

"_Llazzine_!" I yelled before gasping when my brother shoved my mate into my arms.

"Keep him still! Geta-chan needs to come out now!" Radditz growled as he grabbed a scalpel and began to carve into my mate's stomach.

I held my mate as still as possible as the Prince trembled in pain. Vegeta screamed again and again as my brother cut him open before Radditz reached in and gently guided a tiny body out of my mate's abdomen. The larger Saiyan quickly cleaned the air ways of our new son before slapping the child hard on the bottom.  
"Thank, Kami," I cheered as the babe let out a healthy squall of discomfort and indignation at his treatment.

"Bastard," Vegeta grunted as he squinted an eye open and began to softly mutter, "Gentle…my cubling…asshole."

Radditz snorted as he cut the umbilical cord and laid Geta-chan on my mate's chest.

"Oh," Vegeta breathed out as he cooed at his screaming newborn and placed a shaking hand on our son, "Listen to you. Already a strong warrior."

I teared up at this miracle that had just occurred. I vaguely realized that my brother was stitching up my mate's incision after having successfully delivered the afterbirth. I growled when Radditz reached and picked up Geta-chan.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I reached for my new son.

"The little Prince needs to be cleaned and checked over," my brother informed me gently, "Kakarot, place your mate into the fresh bed over in the corner of the room and help him change into a hospital gown. I'll hurry with your cubling."

"You'd better," Vegeta growled as his eyes followed every move that Radditz made while I lifted him into a new bed and helped him into the robe-like gown, "I want my cub brought back to me yesterday, Weakling."

Radditz snorted once again as he finished with Geta-chan and brought him back to his _Daeleen_ wrapped in a fluffy blanket. Vegeta immediately reached and took our son into his arms for the first time. Geta-chan's cries immediately tapered off at the feel of my mate's arms holding him safe and warm.

"The little Prince is a bit small, but he was born a little earlier than I thought he would be," Radditz explained with a smile on his face, "But he is healthy and strong. Congratulations!"

Vegeta and I smiled happily as we really got to study our son's looks for the first time. Geta-Chan was a pure mix of both my mate's and my own features. Our son had his Daeleen's beautiful eyes, but his face shape was more like my own and his hair was pure ebony.

"He's perfect," my mate breathed as he rocked the sniffling babe in his arms gently, "Look at him, Kakarot. Longer hair most run in your side of the family. His mane is very similar to my Super Saiyan Level Four mane, but look at these bangs and this hair color. That's all your father's doing, Little One."

"Your right," I agreed proudly as I stroked the baby's cheek, "He still has the royal mane, but with a twist all his own. Hello, Geta-Chan. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time."

I smiled and cuddled closer to my mate as our son yawned sleepily. I became alarmed when Vegeta pulled our son closer and both began to nod off.

"_Llazzine_?" I asked as my mate battled to keep his eyes open before I turned in a panic towards my brother, "Radditz?"

"Kami," the larger Saiyan groaned as he came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Forgot to tell you about this part. Saiyan males go into a deep sleep after giving birth. Your cubling will sleep as deeply as his _Daeleen_."

"Why?" I demanded as I hovered over my little family.

"Your mate is sleeping so that his body can heal and organs return to their rightful place," Radditz soothed as I pulled a blanket up and tucked my mate under the covers, "Geta-chan's body has been preparing himself to sleep with his _Daeleen _by building up a large enough reservoir of energy to survive until his first meal. Both will wake up stronger for the time of rest. It's okay."

I breathed deeply for a moment before feeling a deep growl rising from the bottom of my toes. Radditz eyes widened and he backed away as I put myself between him and my vulnerable mate and newborn.

"Mine!" I snapped as the primitive Saiyan in me clawed to the surface of my mind and my tail snapped angrily behind me.

"Yours," Radditz nodded as he ducked his head to give me the sign of submission while he backed up to the door, "Leaving. Not challenging."

I bared my teeth as my brother exited the room. My mind flashed. Protect! Barricade! I knew that I was piling heavy furniture in front of the door, but for the life of me I didn't know why. I paused and listened when I heard voices out in the hallway.

"Radditz, what is going on?" I heard Bulma demand, "Is Vegeta and the baby okay?"

"Prince Vegeta delivered his cubling with the strength of a true Saiyan _Daeleen_," Radditz answered before sighing, "I just forgot to tell everyone about the time of rest."

"What is the time of rest?" Trunks asked rather loudly which made me growl and bang on the wall, "What the Hell was that?"

"That is Kakarot," Radditz chuckled out, "A time of rest is when the new Daeleen and his cub goes into a deep sleep so that healing happens quicker. It is rare, but sometimes a Sire will go into his most primitive state to protect his mate and newborn while they rest and I'll give you one guess to who just turned savage. Little Brother will rip us all a new one if we so much as step a foot near Prince Vegeta and their cubling while the two are sleeping."

"Aww!' Bra whined, "I wanted to see my new baby brother."

"You will," Radditz assured, "Just wait a day or two. Kakarot will not hesitate to hurt anyone since we are all seen as a threat right now. Didn't you hear the furniture being moved around in there?"

"Yes," I heard Gohan answer, "Was that Father?"

"Barricaded the room," Radditz chuckled out, "Nobody will be getting in or out of there without his say so. Should have seen the look he gave me. Still gives me chills."

I smacked the wall again and made the building shake. I wanted them away from here. They would disturb my mate and cub. I listened as I heard my brother ushering everyone far away from the room. Growling I stalked around the area assessing any dangers. Seeing none, I crawled up on the bed beside my mate and cub. I shared my body heat while I stayed alert to both my environment and the life signs of Vegeta and Geta-chan.

"Mine," I whispered as I nuzzled my mate's hair.

I knew by the light shining through the window that a day passed and then another. I guarded my mate and marveled as his skin went from ghostly pale to a healthy glow. All of the strain that had showed visibly on his face from the birth of Geta-chan faded. I stood to attention when his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes fluttered before those ebony eyes blinked up at me in confusion.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta mumbled as he shifted.

I watched and gave a small trill of happiness. My mate's eyes snapped up to me and studied me carefully.

"Damn, Idiot," Vegeta snarled as he sat up still cradling our sleeping son and snatched me down to look into my eyes, "Wake the fuck up, Kakarot. I don't need you in primal form. Snap out of it!"

I cocked my head questioningly at the Prince. Was he hungry?

"Shit!" the smaller Saiyan cursed and before I knew it I was punched and sent sailing through the wall.

"Ow," I whined coming back to myself as I crumbled out in the hallway.

"Little Brother?" Radditz asked with wide eyes as I groaned on the floor.

"Radditz?" I questioned as my mate stomped out of the hole in the wall wearing a long robe and glared down at me, "_Llazzine_?"

"Leave it to you to go all primitive," Vegeta snapped as he bounced our snifflng babe before turning to my brother, "Did he hurt anybody?"

"Nope," Radditz grinned out as I stood from the floor, "Ducked out fast enough and kept everyone else away. Barricaded the three of you inside."

I felt very confused and looked into the birthing room to see most of the furniture piled up in a haphazard way in front of the door. The memories returned to me and I blushed a bright red.

"Hn," Vegeta snorted at me, "Leave it, Kakarot. You instincts were telling you to protect your mate and son when we were helpless."

"Okay," I whined before focusing on our now wailing newborn, "What's wrong with Geta-chan?"

"Hungry," Vegeta stated as he walked briskly down the hallway.

I had to jog to keep up as Radditz hurried beside me.

"How can he move so fast after having given birth just two days ago?" I demanded.

"Saiyan healing abilities are fast," my brother informed me, "The only thing that will show that your mate just gave birth is the scar on Prince Vegeta's stomach and even that will fade with time. That is why the time of rest is so important."

"Dad?" Trunks gasped as Vegeta zoomed past his eldest son.

My mate said not a word as he entered the kitchen. I hurried in after and found myself shoved hard into a chair.

"Vegeta?" I asked before quieting when my mate deposited my new son into my arms for the first time, "Oh."

Holding my baby was wonderful, and I rocked my sobbing babe as Vegeta began to heat some fresh milk for Geta-chan. In no time, my mate had a clean bottle filled with warm milk and scooped our son into his arms as Geta-chan began to suckle hungrily at the nipple.

"Start heating some more milk," Vegeta laughed out as our son fed, "We'll need another bottle soon."

I stood as Trunks, Bulma, and Bra eagerly entered the kitchen.

"I want to see! I want to see!" Bra chirped as she peeked over her Father's shoulder, "Awwww! Trunks, our baby brother is much cuter than you."

"Ha ha," Trunks drily said as he also looked over my mate's shoulder and studied the baby, "Wow, Dad. Geta-chan looks like a little you in Super Saiyan Level Four without all the red fur."

"Think so?" my _Llazzine_ asked as Geta-chan finished his first bottle and began to snuffle for more.

I smiled when Vegeta handed me our son and I was allowed to feed Geta-chan his second bottle. I smiled when Bulma threw her arms around my disgruntled mate and gave him a quick squeeze. The Prince rolled his eyes, but allowed the cuddle for a second before playfully nipping at one of Bulma's ears.

"Damn, Woman," Vegeta snarled with a rare smile on his face.

"Hey, Baby," I cooed down to Geta-chan as he blinked up at me with his _Daeleen's_ eyes, "You are so handsome. Yes, you are. Isn't that right?"

I smiled when my son's little hand reached for the bottle and his soft skin brushed against my finger. I was as deeply in love with my newborn as I still was with Gohan and Goten. My heart swelled and I looked up to see my mate looking over proudly. Bulma came over to sit beside me and cooed at the baby as Vegeta answered his children's questions.

"Are my sons here?" I asked the Earth woman.

"I've called them and they will be here any minute," Bulma admitted as she reached a hand to stroke my son's cheek, "Geta-chan is beautiful, Goku."

"Isn't he?" I breathed as the little one finished his bottle and I expertly placed him to my shoulder and began to pat his back.

"Was there any complications during the birth?" Bulma asked as she turned to my older brother.

"None," Radditz assured as he leaned back in his chair, "Prince Vegeta had a pretty normal labor and has healed up with no complications."

"Good," Bulma breathed in relief just as Gohan and Goten hurried into the room.

I smiled at my sons and then jumped when Geta-chan let out a large belch.

"Father, I can see my baby brother's resemblance to you and I haven't even laid eyes on him yet," Gohan laughed out as I growled at my eldest.

"Hush, you," I warned as my mate came and took Geta-chan back into his arms.

"The right to hold the new Prince first among siblings belongs to the eldest son of a mated couple," Vegeta explained as he walked into the living room with everyone trailing behind him.

Gohan's face lit up and he eagerly sat on the couch and took his new, baby brother carefully into his arms. Everyone cooed when the newborn yawned and looked up at his eldest brother with unfocused eyes. My _Llazzine_ came and sat beside me as we watched our son being passed from one person to the next with protective eyes.

"Geta-chan was worth it," Vegeta whispered to me with a soft look in his eyes.

"No doubt about it," I whispered back before snickering when my mate's belly rumbled, "Hungry?"

"You carry a cub in your stomach and then give birth and see how hungry you are after," Vegeta snorted before rising to take his sleeping son from Trunks, "Make me a sandwich. I'm sick of fresh game."

"Are you sick of those feet as well?" I asked hopefully.

"Kami, yes," Vegeta shuddered, "Throw them away. I'm going to take Geta-chan up to his nursery to lay him down."

I frowned as my mate nodded at everyone and went up the stairs. I hurried and made his food and rushed up to join my new family. I didn't want to be too far away from mate and son. I watched from the door as Vegeta eased some pajamas over our son's diapered bottom and laid him in his crib.

"Life just changed again," my mate whispered as he covered Geta-chan with a blanket.

"I know," I chuckled softly, "Is that bad?"

"No," my mate answered as he walked to me and leaned against my chest, "Seems like life is just getting to be good and we will never know what is around the corner."

I smiled at Vegeta and looked to our new son. I purred contentedly and beamed when I got an answering purr from my mate. At this moment in time, all was right in the world.

The end.

Dear Readers,

This has been a blast to write and I thank everyone who read and reviewed.

I have a sequel that I have been writing. I want to finish the whole story before I publish so that you guys don't have to wait so long in between updates. I won't apologize for life getting in the way of being able to update since we all get stuck with the mess of having to move at some point in our life, but I hate doing that to people who enjoy my stories.

The sequel will be called "Evolving Destinies."

I will have it up as soon as I can.

Thank you for everything!

XOXOXOX,

Me


End file.
